La Cuna de los Herederos
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has imaginado cómo sería la historia al revés? ¿Qué sentiría Draco al ser humillado por Hermione y cómo le sentaría a Granger ser la reina de las serpientes?  Averígualo aquí, porque Nada es lo que Parece.
1. Conociendo al enemigo

_**Buenas! Dejo el primer capítulo de mi Fic, La Cuna de los Herederos. Es algo… ¿Diferente? Jaja no sé de dónde saqué esto, pero simplemente sentí que tenía que escribirlo. ^^**_

_**Antes que nada, aclarar que todo esto no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling, la maravillosa autora! **_

_**Espero que lo leais y sobretodo que os guste y os interese, porque tengo millones de miles de ideas en la cabeza.**_

_**Un saludo a todos y disfrutad con mi fic igual que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap I- Conociendo al enemigo.<strong>

-¡Estoy harto de ella! –El grito retumba en el comedor y durante un segundo, todos dejan sus platos quietos y miran a Draco Malfoy, un chico atractivo y enigmático… pero no demasiado simpático…

Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter intenta controlar su arrebato de furia con una mirada tranquilizadora y a la vez amenazante.

-Ya Draco, no montes un espectáculo.

-¿Espectáculo? ¿Yo? Un espectáculo es lo que monta _ella _cada noche al tratarnos como basura.

Draco sigue nervioso y su voz vuelve a oírse por encima de los cuchicheos de la gente.

Draco se levanta de su silla y contempla a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, sentados y observándole.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? Yo no soy el culpable aquí. No me juzguéis a mí.

Baja la cabeza, molesto, y su mirada plateada se adivina herida.

-Os espero fuera. –Draco mira una última vez a Harry y a Luna y abandona la sala dejando un millón de murmullos tras de sí.

-Tiene razón, Harry. –La vocecita de Luna parece algo nerviosa. –No sé por qué, pero incluso creo que a él lo trata peor que a los demás.

-¿Peor? Vamos Luna, aunque eso fuera cierto… ¿Desde cuándo le importa a Draco lo que digan o piensen de él? Especialmente si el pensamiento viene de un Slytherin…

-Es Draco. –Ron Weasley coge un pedazo de pan y se lo mete a la boca mientras escucha lo que dicen sus dos compañeros. –Fimplemente ef raro…

Hay que reconocer que el pelirrojo y el rubio no se llevan demasiado bien, pero de haber estado allí Draco, Ron ni hubiera imaginado dirigir un insulto por nimio que fuese, a su persona.

* * *

><p>-Por favor Blaise, vas a descoyuntarte si sigues mirando a Potter con tanto interés. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tienes antenas parabólicas?<p>

-Ya lo sé, pero están hablando de por qué se ha ido Malfoy… y me parece que has tenido algo que ver en ello.

Una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por el rostro de la chica, ha conseguido molestarlo.

-Déjalo. Lo prefiero así.

-¿Y si hace algo?

La chica mira ofendida a su amigo.

-Zabinni… creía que eras más inteligente. Si hace algo simplemente me da igual. Si quiere pelea, tendrá pelea.

El chico frunce el ceño. Odia que lo traten como a un idiota, pero debe guardar silencio e intentar mirar a otra parte.

El espectáculo estará servido. Seguro.

Menuda arpía…

* * *

><p>Luna entra corriendo a la sala común, donde Draco está sentado en un sofá con el ceño fruncido.<p>

-Has tardado exactamente veintisiete minutos y cuarenta segundos más en venir de lo que esperaba.

Luna se relaja. Al menos no parece enfadado con ella.

-Deberías no ser tan egoísta, Draco. Por tu culpa el aire se llena de _Crookers._

Ignorando la tontería de su amiga, Draco se levanta.

-¿Y Harry?

-Ah… es verdad… Draco tienes que bajar y ver esto. Todos se han agrupado y están… -Luna baja la voz y se acerca un poco más a su amigo. –Están haciendo apuestas…

Draco se sobresalta.

-¿Apuestas? ¿Para qué?

-Creen que va a haber una pelea… entre tú… y bueno, ella…

Draco clava sus ojos plateados en los azul pálido de su amiga y Luna se sorprende al ver que en el rostro de Malfoy aparece una sonrisa.

Al instante se da cuenta de que no debería haberle dicho nada. Si alguien es más propenso a crear y entrar en peleas con cualquiera en todo el mundo mágico, sí señor, ese es Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos abajo, Luna.

Luna Lovegood es agarrada suavemente por la mano de Draco Malfoy y se sonroja cuando éste la conduce hasta el piso de abajo. Donde ya comienza a oírse el bullicio de la multitud sedienta de sangre.

Draco tiembla de emoción mientras Luna teme la bronca que le echará Harry al darse cuenta de que en vez de haber distraído a Draco, lo había llevado hasta el corazón mismo del bullicio.

Toda la gente aplaude a Draco en cuanto aparece de la mano de Lunática Lovegood. Bueno, todos menos los alumnos de Slytherin, que lo miran con cierto… ¿Asco?

Estúpidos racistas y asquerosas serpientes… Draco los mira con desprecio y espera que no tarden mucho en reunirse todos y comenzar la pelea.

Arriba, en el segundo piso, una impaciente Ginny Weasley vigila que no se acerque ningún profesor a la vez que hace conjuros para insonorizar el gran barullo de la sala.

Draco se coloca en el medio de toda esa locura y con una mano retiene bien sujeta su varita. La necesitará para acabar con esa loca… y ya de paso hará lo propio con algunas serpientes más.

No puede esperar el momento.

-¡Draco! –Harry intenta esquivar a la gente para acercarse a su amigo, pero no lo consigue. Tras unos empujones y unas cuantas patadas recibidas en lugares débiles para los hombres, Harry acaba siendo aplastado contra Draco.

-Potter, suéltame de una vez…

-No es mi culpa, me están empujando…

La gente sigue haciendo espacio unos segundos más, hasta que Draco advierte que quienes están empujando son los alumnos de Slytherin, que se están agrupando.

Al mismo tiempo, la casa de Gryffindor se acerca a ellos dos, protectores.

Harry examina la expresión ansiosa y excitada de Draco y no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Harry está acostumbrado a luchar contra el mal desde hace siete años, pero aun así no se puede explicar por qué siente la misma sensación cuando su amigo se va a enfrentar a la Slytherin.

No es lo mismo. Bueno, no exactamente, por supuesto.

-Draco, no hagas más tonterías… Sabes que incluso yo puedo participar alguna vez en una pelea, pero esto va más allá de algo tan simple… queréis haceros daño de verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en querer que alguien pague por realizar una tortura día tras día tras día?

-Draco, yo tampoco la aprecio, pero no es razón para…

-Harry. –Lo interrumpe. –Déjame tener mi lucha al igual que tú has tenido las tuyas. ¿Vale?

Harry tiene que bajar la cabeza, decepcionado por la cabezonería del que para él es como su hermano y se aparta del círculo perfecto que ya se ha formado ante Draco.

Toda la fila de Slytherin se encuentra ordenada, en cambio los leones de Gryffindor están cada uno en un sitio, sin orden ni concierto pero con un propósito final. Ganar.

Draco traga saliva y durante unos segundos espera ansioso la entrada de ella. Se imagina cómo será: Su andar relajado y ligero, su túnica verde moldeándola completamente, su sonrisa sardónica dibujada en su bello rostro…

Sí, una perfecta Slytherin a la que él, particularmente no soporta.

Carraspea rozando con sus dedos la varita, aunque aún no debe usarla y contempla algo nervioso pero aun así sorprendido, cómo la fila de Slytherin se rompe y de detrás del todo aparece la imagen exactamente como se la ha imaginado.

Incluso su sonrisa es exactamente igual a la que él esperaba de la Princesa de Slytherin: Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué pensáis que pasará?<strong>_

_**¿El cambio de bandos y cunas ha sido muy extraño?**_

_**Pues esto es sólo el principio, os espero en el próximo chap y también vuestras opiniones aquí abajo, sí sí, dónde pone "Review this Chapter" **_

_**;D**_


	2. Hechizos y miradas

_**Segundo chaaap! Lo primero… gracias a Kath y a Anddy por sus reviews, os espero por aquí ^^  
>He escrito la mitad del capítulo en una cafetería con un señor gritando a mi lado, así que lo siento por algunas faltas que estoy segura de que he cometido.<br>Os dejo con el chap y espero vuestras opiniones!**_

_**Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por esta lectura!**_

* * *

><p>II-Hechizos y miradas.<p>

-¿Algún problema, Malfoy? Te veo alterado… -Una sonrisita se forma lentamente en el rostro de Granger y Draco rechina los dientes.

-El problema debes de tenerlo tú, sólo así se puede explicar tu comportamiento.

Hermione pasea lentamente por la sala. No se oye ni una mosca y todos se dedican a observar a los dos jóvenes, que parecen hechos de hielo… pero a la vez también parecen arder llamas en su interior…

Hermione se aclara la garganta.

-¿Y qué me sugieres tú, Draco Malfoy?

Draco sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Granger, déjate de jueguecitos… nos conocemos muy bien…

-Créeme, Malfoy. Yo no juego, y menos con un sangresucia…

La palabra sale de sus labios destilando veneno.

Hermione siente una extraña sensación al advertir la expresión de Malfoy cuando se lo dice. Normalmente, él se muestra ciertamente dolido aunque no lo reconozca… pero ahora… la expresión que tiene es tan fría que es cómo si las palabras rebotaran sobre su grueso caparazón.

De pronto, Hermione no quiere pelear… Pero no puede dejarlo… Todos están allí para algo ¿No?

La princesa de Slytherin no puede decepcionar a su casa y es cierto que no le desagrada humillar a un hijo de _muggles _de vez en cuando, pero esta vez la pinta que tiene Draco no es recomendable…

Hermione lo contempla todo, parece como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Cierra los ojos un segundo y cuando los abre, algo en su cabeza le vuelve a repetir que se vaya, que abandone esa tortura a la que sabe que está sometiendo al chico… Suelta la varita y mueve una de sus piernas para retirarse. ¿Lo está haciendo conscientemente? No lo sabe.

Ha desviado la vista del Gryffindor de ojos plateados, pero las palabras llegan de golpe a sus oídos. El mundo se reanuda aún más rápido que antes en cuanto él pronuncia la frase con odio.

-Mis padres son _muggles_, pero al menos no son un grupo de sucios y asquerosos asesinos corruptos.

Hermione agarra su varita y antes de que todos puedan pestañear apunta a Draco.

-¡Expulso!

Draco cae hacia atrás llevado por una gran fuerza y se golpea contra la pared. Al instante, Luna aparece junto a él y le acaricia la cara dulcemente.

-Déjalo, Draco… por favor, podemos irnos aún…

La furia posee al chico y sin hacer caso a Luna, se levanta y saca su varita.

-¡Glacius!

Hermione observa asustada cómo una capa de hielo la recubre lentamente hasta que se queda completamente quieta.

Draco sonríe satisfecho. No cree que Hermione Granger quiera seguir luchando después de eso.

Tras unos segundos de ciega lucha por parte de Hermione, congelada, el hielo desaparece lentamente y ella puede comprobar cómo recupera la movilidad de las articulaciones.

Observa con odio a Draco, que está sonriendo.

¿Acaso se piensa que ha ganado? Esto acaba de empezar, leoncito…

Aprovechando que Malfoy se encuentra aún distraído, Granger se acerca elegantemente y con un nuevo golpe de varita, contraataca.

-¡Levi-Corpus!

El hechizo llega al rubio que de pronto se ve elevado en los aires. Hermione lo controla, haciéndole dar piruetas extrañas a unos metros del suelo.

Hermione está tan concentrada en hacer sufrir a Draco que no se da cuenta de que una chica rubia y de saltones ojos azules está al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Libercorpus! –Grita Luna, liberando así a Draco y haciendo que éste caiga al suelo estrepitosamente.

Draco ahoga una mueca de dolor al caer al suelo y entonces su atención se centra en la enfadada Granger, que ahora está apuntando a Luna.

-¡Tragabab…!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Draco ha conseguido levantarse y tras desarmar a la Slytherin ahora la está apuntando… Hermione siente su respiración terriblemente fuerte en sus pulmones, observa su varita que ha salido volando hacia una esquina de la sala y se da la vuelta para encontrarse directamente con esos ojos orgullosos clavándose en ella.

No se lo puede creer… él ha ganado…

A pesar de la vergüenza, Hermione no retira la vista de él, de esos ojos que desprenden un odio casi corrosivo hacia ella.

¿Tan mal lo ha hecho?

Durante un instante, los ojos de Hermione revelan una inseguridad que siente en lo más profundo de sí misma y que no sacaba desde hacía mucho, pero su rostro vuelve a recomponerse y orgullosa, levanta la cabeza.

-Bravo, Malfoy. ¿Te has entrenado?

Malfoy hace oídos sordos a su comentario y sigue apuntándola amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué no atacas de nuevo? –Hermione, con la agilidad de una pantera, se acerca despacio hasta dónde está el rubio. Tan sólo está a unos centímetros de la varita del chico y no parece que vaya a separarse ni a pedir perdón. –Vamos… atácame… Draco.

La forma en la que dice su nombre hace que por el cuerpo del chico cruce un escalofrío. Se le había olvidado lo persuasiva que podía ser ella y cuando lo miraba de esa forma… No sabía qué hacer.

Hermione espera por lo menos un ligero temblor por parte de él, pero no ocurre nada. Sigue en la misma posición y la única indicación de que sigue vivo es la lucha de sus ojos. Lucha que ella puede percibir.

Sonríe.

-Lo sabía. Eres un Gryffindor, no puedes hacer daño a nadie sin sentirte un cabronazo luego. Típico de Draco Malfoy.

Por la cabeza de Draco pasan un millón de imágenes, un millón de humillaciones, un millón de insultos, un millón de miradas, un millón de…

-Sectum…

Sus ojos se cruzan otra vez y Draco percibe claramente, por primera vez, el pánico en los ojos de Hermione y aún así continúa lanzando el hechizo. ¿Por placer? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Por venganza?

-¡Expelliarmus! –Una voz fría entra en contacto con todos. Hermione, incrédula se examina sin creerse que no esté cubierta de cortes y sangre.

Snape entra a la sala y todos observan cómo Ginny tiembla de miedo junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Malfoy?

Draco recoge su varita del suelo y la guarda en su bolsillo. Sabe que Snape no espera respuesta de por qué estaba a punto de casi matar a su protegida.

-Si quería una pelea, se me ocurrían más formas de tenerla… Haciendo una excursión con su amigo Potter, por ejemplo… ¿Usted también estaba lanzando hechizos a todas partes demostrando su supremacía, Potter?

Harry mira al suelo, siente la adrenalina en su interior y un desprecio intenso hacia Severus.

-No. –Declara secamente, sabiendo que dará lo mismo lo que diga. –No tengo nada que ver.

Severus espera unos segundos, saboreando las palabras y finalmente fija sus ojillos en ellos dos.

-Vengan conmigo.

Draco y Harry comienzan a seguir al hombre, indignados completamente por el claro favoritismo hacia Hermione.

Se acercan a la puerta y Snape se gira una vez más, para posar su mirada en la princesa de Slytherin.

-Los tres. –Su voz carente de expresión no dice nada, pero sus ojos expresan una gran decepción hacia la joven, que lo lee de inmediato, antes de caminar tras Harry y Draco.

Ellos dos van juntos y al menos pueden apoyarse, pero ella no puede más que dirigir una mirada a Cho Chang, probablemente lo más parecido a una amiga que tiene (Sí habéis leído bien, Cho Chang) y esperar que sus padres no sean informados del incidente.

Mientras caminan hacia el despacho de Severus, una duda acude a la mente de la Slytherin inexplicablemente.

¿Hubiera sido Draco capaz de terminar el hechizo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué pensáis? ¿Interesante? ¿No?<br>Decídmelo con un review, que son gratis y te puede tocar de regalo un Draco sexy sexy ;)**_


	3. Laccio

_**Acabo de terminar el capítulo! Es corto cortito, solo muestro una escena, pero aun así me gusta y significa que actualizo antes, no? *O***_

_**Sólo decir que ya tengo algunas ideillas para el fic y que son las dos de la mañana y no me tengo en pie. Llevo todo el día de fiesta! Jajaja**_

_**Aparte, gracias a Kath, tu último review fueron alas para mi imaginación ^^**_

_**Y bueno, a todos vosotros que tenéis esto en vuestra pantalla, gracias por leerme y como acabo de descubrir todo lo que muestra el mail sobre fanfiction (sí, yo era una ignorante jajaja) creo que no es demasiado pedir que la gente que me sigue y parece que les gustan mis locuras :P me dejen un review, aunque sea diciendo: Bueno, malo, sexy, grr...! ;)**_

* * *

><p>III- Laccio<p>

La mirada inquisidora de Severus Snape se desliza por los jóvenes rostros de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Tras el escritorio se encuentra sentado el profesor y en el otro lado se aprecia un gran espacio entre Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

-Creo que empezaré por… Potter… -La mirada se dirige hacia los ojos verdes de Harry y éste siente de pronto una presión en la garganta.

Draco por su parte se encuentra como de costumbre, totalmente indiferente. En su interior siente preocupación por su amigo, que está ahí sin haber estado involucrado en todo eso, pero no puede mostrarlo. Snape lo notaría y todo acabaría mucho peor.

Por eso decide callarse y observar a Granger silenciosa y detenidamente.

Ésta parece algo más nerviosa que él, se está mordiendo el labio, pero aun así, su porte regio y su mirada desafiante parecen gritar: ¡Yo he sido la culpable pero me salvaré, para algo soy una Granger!

-¿Ha empezado usted la pelea, señor Potter?

Harry siente que un temblor recorre sus piernas.

-No… no ha sido una pelea, fue un duelo… Draco…

-¿Draco? ¿Quiere decir que la pelea la inició el señorito Malfoy?

-No, no. No es decir, Malfoy y también Granger…

Snape levanta una ceja indagadora.

-Entonces el "duelo" como usted ha dicho, fue entre ellos.

-Sí. –Harry lo dice y un segundo después rectifica, se ha dado cuenta de que acaba de tirar a Draco a los leones. –No, pero Draco…

-¿El duelo fue entre Granger y Malfoy y fue Draco quien lo inició?

-¡No! –Harry está cansado de que Snape manipule todas sus respuestas a su favor.

-¿Participó usted en el duelo, Potter? –El arrastre de las palabras vuelve a la forma de hablar del profesor.

-No, yo…

-Entonces no entiendo por qué ha venido. Fuera de mi vista ahora mismo y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Harry mira a Snape con odio y se levanta de la silla, para abandonar la sala.

Antes de cruzar la puerta mira a Draco, infundiéndole tranquilidad y tal vez algo de suerte. Justo cuando abre la puerta se cruza con Minerva McGonagall, que se dispone a entrar al despacho.

Está azorada y sofocada. En la mano lleva un pergamino dorado y brillante que parece importante.  
>Harry intuye que procede de Dumbledore, que a esas alturas seguramente se ha enterado de todo.<p>

-Potter. –Saluda rápidamente, antes de entrar a la sala y acercarse al escritorio. –Profesor Snape, el profesor Dumbledore se ha enterado del… incidente causado por estos dos alumnos y envía esta misiva.

McGonagall le tiende el manuscrito a Snape, que lo lee en voz baja y rápidamente.

Una mueca de estupefacción se extiende en su rostro.

-¿Qué quiere que usemos qué?

La falta de delicadeza del profesor alarman a Draco y a Hermione, que por primera vez se miran con un sentimiento común: desconfianza.

¿Qué van a usar con ellos?

-Sí, como lo ha leído. En fin… puesto que los dos alumnos pertenecen a nuestras respectivas casas, Albus quiere que nosotros decidamos si aprobamos la decisión.

-¿No le parece un poco excesivo?

-Sí, lo es pero… no deberíamos contrariar su decisión y… bueno, puede que el problema se resuelva.

-¿Se resuelva? ¿Cómo? ¡Sólo lo empeoraría!

McGonagall suspira y mira de nuevo a los dos alumnos, que no entienden nada.

Draco resopla y alza la voz.

-Disculpen, pero no me gusta que hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera presente y puesto que este tema parece incumbirnos, deberíamos enterarnos.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos profesores intercambian una mirada y finalmente Snape cede.

-Está bien, daré mi consentimiento… Pero dudo que esta clase de relaciones traiga nada bueno. Hace varios siglos que Laccio no es usado y puede que no supiéramos todos sus efectos.

Laccio.

Hermione piensa la palabra. Le suena mucho, seguramente ha leído sobre ese hechizo, pero no lo recuerda.

-En todo caso, es lo que Dumbledore ha recomendado y seguramente tendrá su razón de ser.

Draco sigue sin entender nada y mira expectante. Sin necesidad de continuar rogando una explicación, McGonagall comienza a hacer un intento de ésta.

-Laccio es un hechizo… bueno, antiguo, histórico, sí, realmente histórico y… consiste en…

Las pausas de la mujer se hacen eternas. Draco la mira deseando que lo suelte de una vez mientras la mente de Hermione trabaja a toda pastilla.

Laccio. Laccio. Laccio…

-Bueno, el conjuro puede generar que dos personas mejores sus relaciones por medio de… por medio de…

-¡Una unión irrompible! –Hermione lo suelta de repente, acaba de recordarlo todo sobre el hechizo y ahora lo recita más para sí misma que para Draco, que ha esbozado una mueca extraña al oír la palabra "unión" y otra aún peor al ir acompañada de "irrompible". –Las personas quedan unidas irrevocablemente durante un tiempo determinado y no pueden separarse hasta que sus relaciones hayan mejorado.

-¿Mejorado cómo? –El rostro de Draco comienza a parecer una película, está atónito. -¿Y qué quieres decir con unidos?

-Unidos, Malfoy. ¿No entiendes lo que significa?

-Lo entendería mejor si tú supieras explicarte, Granger.

Los dos chicos comienzan a gritarse de nuevo, bajo la mirada atónita de McGonagall y Snape.

-Eres tú el que tiene el cerebro y las entendederas atrofiadas, rubito. Tal vez el tiempo que pasemos juntos te sirva de excusa para aprender algo.

-¿Aprender de ti? Entonces sí que tendría un problema muy grave, serpiente.

Hermione muestra una expresión falsamente ofendida.

-Creía que agradecerías que te haya dado escarmientos desde hace siete años.

-¿Escarmientos? Creo que comienzas a confundir términos, Granger, en este caso escarmientos con asco.

Hermione abre la boca para contraatacar y el sonido de una pluma rasgando un papel hace que salga del trance de la discusión y de nuevo mire a los profesores. Snape está firmando el papel que Dumbledore les ha enviado tan rápidamente que casi no se aprecia la pluma.

-Ojalá se callen con el hechizo. Pensándolo bien ojalá salga mal y desaparezcan. –Murmura.

McGonagall por su parte, continúa atónita con la pelea.

-Vamos Severus. Lo necesitan ya mismo.

El profesor se levanta de la silla tras firmar y comentar por todas partes la hoja y se acerca a ellos, varita en mano.

-¿Unas últimas palabras antes de sacrificar su libertad, jóvenes?

-Las posibilidades de que esto salga como Dumbledore desea… son nulas. –Comenta secamente la castaña.

-¿Por qué con Granger? –Se queja Draco resoplando al suelo.

Hermione lo mira a los ojos sarcásticamente durante unos segundos. Draco también la mira y ambos sienten una especie de energía que tira de ellos hacia el lado contrario en el que se encuentra el otro. Como si algo intentara separarlos. Como si algo intentara detener lo que va a ocurrir.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Snape pronuncia la palabra "Laccio" y los cuatro presentes observan el repentino rayo de luz que cuelga de los cuerpos de ambos, uniéndolos y desapareciendo tras unos segundos.

Sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo y ninguno de los dos piensa nada malo. Simplemente que tal vez no sea tan mala idea estar enlazados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y como siempre podéis opinar, sugerir, comentar etc, etc… en un review, que por cierto, son gratis ;)<strong>_


	4. ¿Hufflepuff?

_**Buenas otra vez! ¿Cómo andáis? Por fin otro chap y es casi el doble que los anteriores! (Eso es bueno o malo? xD)  
>Vamos a recapitular cosas: Hermione y Draco se odian, han tenido un duelo en una de las salas de Hogwarts y han sido pillados por Snape. Ahora, como todos los profesores están cansados de las peleas ridículas entre el Gryffindor y la Slytherin, han decidido probar un nuevo hechizo con ellos, dejándolos unidos irremediablemente D:! (:D)<strong>_

_**¿Qué va a pasar con esta parejita? Pues ahora lo veis con el maxi capítulo jeje.  
>Ya sólo me queda lo último, pero creo que lo más importante jeje: Mis lectores que aunque no parecen muchos, son de calidad ;)<strong>_

_**Lilian Doyle: gracias por unirte **_

_**Anddy: Ya sabes, aquí me tienes a mí y a mis locuras**_

_**Kath: No sé cómo ni por qué, pero ya te amo. **_

_**Y ahora a leer!**_

* * *

><p>IV- ¿Hufflepuff?<p>

-Aparta de mí, sangre sucia.

-Tú eres la que no deja de acercarse como si buscaras cariño, Granger.

Hermione clava sus ojos con odio y se resigna a mirar al suelo mientras está literalmente pegada a Draco.

Tienen que esperar a que los dos profesores tomen una decisión sobre cuál será su destino ahora.

-Es por el laccio. No podremos liberarnos.

Está realmente fastidiada y Draco no se queda atrás.

-¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer?

-Nada. Simplemente nada.

Draco, desanimado, vuelve a soltar una maldición entre dientes. La culpa era suya por haber respondido a Granger en sus provocaciones. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a dormir?

-No lo sé, Malfoy.

Draco ahoga una risita.

-Qué novedad. Hermione Granger no sabe algo. Debes de sentirte particularmente ignorante hoy.

-Pues no. La verdad, me consuela saber que conozco varios millones más de cosas que tú, por lo que nunca me siento ignorante.

-Hermione Granger y su modestia. –Mumura Malfoy mirando al suelo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se ríe y su risa no suena falsa ni forzada. Draco se descubre intentando entablar un contacto visual y Hermione se sorprende al darse cuenta de que los ojos de él son del color exacto de la plata líquida.

Un pinchazo de envidia la recorre porque a pesar de que sus padres son rubios y de ojos claros, ella tiene el cabello castaño y también los ojos.  
>Ella parecería una Granger si tuviera los ojos de Draco.<p>

Molesta, gira la cabeza.

¿Para qué quiere ella tener los ojos de un sangre sucia?

La puerta de la sala se abre y de ella salen McGonagall y Snape, que al parecer ya han tomado la decisión y les miran extrañados de que en ese momento no estén discutiendo.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbotton camina decididamente por los pasillos que llevan hasta su sala común.<p>

Una vez dentro, observa como la tranquilidad tan patente y tan constante en esa sala está alterada. Falta algo.

-Chicos, escuchadme. –Intenta hacer que le escuchen, pero todos en esa sala está pensando en otras cosas.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Neville agarra un candelabro que alumbra la sala común y apagando las velas, lo estampa contra la pared.

El estruendo es tal que toda la casa de Slytherin lo mira, estupefacta.

-Bien. –Hace una pequeña pausa. –Como vosotros ya sabéis, Hermione Granger ha sido castigada severamente y… es probable que no volvamos a verla por aquí en bastante tiempo…

Slytherin comienza a murmurar hasta que el carraspeo de Neville los silencia de nuevo.

-Eso quiere decir que… a partir de ahora, todas las cuentas se me rinden a mí, Neville Longbotton. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos murmuran de nuevo, pero nadie se atreve a discutir y mucho menos a mostrar desacuerdo. Todos saben que Neville Longbotton es uno de los magos más poderosos y sobretodo más crueles de Hogwarts.

-¿Y quién te ha dado ese derecho, Longbotton?

Una voz entre las sombras retumba en la sala común y al instante, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson aparecen en el claro iluminado de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Acaso te piensas merecedor del puesto, Blaise?

-Pues seguramente podría llevar esta casa mucho mejor que tú.

-Yo soy prefecto, no lo olvides. –En la mirada de Neville se adivina el desafío.

-Eso no te convierte en menos estúpido.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzan y las manos se posan en las varitas.

Blaise sonríe de medio lado, provocando a Neville y eso es más de lo que él puede soportar. Neville agarra la varita y apunta a Zabini.

-¡Repite eso, sucio _squib_!

Al oír el insulto también Zabini apunta a Longbotton, ambos dispuestos a soltar una maldición imperdonable.

Pero entonces, en medio del silencio que se ha formado en la sala, unos pasos se oyen y una figura femenina y sensual se adivina entre las sombras.

Poco a poco, la muchacha es iluminada, dejando ver unos rasgos exóticos y una larga y lisa cabellera negra que le cae sobre la espalda.

-Relajaos, chicos… No deberíais discutir…

La chica se coloca en medio del círculo, sin darle importancia a que Blaise Zabini y Neville Longbotton la apuntan con sus varitas.

-Cho, apártate para que pueda acabar con este imbécil. –Dice Neville sin quitar la vista del otro Slytherin.

En los labios de Cho Chang se dibuja una sonrisa inocente que ella tiene muy ensayada.

-Claro, perdonad… pero… ahora que lo pienso... ¿Estáis discutiendo por el puesto de Granger, no?

No espera respuesta, pero aun así mira a los chicos.

-Que yo sepa ella no le ha dejado su lugar a nadie y… no quiero desanimaros, pero si ve que alguien ha intentado remplazarla… Bueno, simplemente os matará.

Los dos chicos parecen reconsiderar la idea, pero aun así no bajan las varitas puesto que la ofensa ya ha sido realizada.

-Parece que no os importa. Entonces supongo que tampoco lo hará que le cuente la pelea que habéis montado aquí. A lo mejor quiere venir y observar… tal vez incluso participar. Ya sabéis cómo es Hermione, siempre de maldición imperdonable en maldición imperdonable, un mortífago por aquí, otro por allá…

La expresión inocente vuelve a su rostro y lentamente y controlando el bamboleo de sus caderas para que todos los chicos se fijen exactamente en ese punto de su anatomía, Cho se aparta del círculo de gente que observa la pelea.

-¡Cuidaos, chicos!

Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Sabe sin haber mirado lo que han hecho Neville y Blaise: ambos han cruzado una mirada de odio, han guardado las varitas y se han dado la vuelta, olvidándose de reemplazar a Granger. Ambos la temen la respetan y seguramente la odian por igual.

También ella la respeta y la odia, pero no la teme. Eso no.  
>Desde siempre han sido "amigas" y es cierto que no le disgusta pasar algo de tiempo con Granger y así, ya de paso mejorar la reputación de su familia, pero Cho sabe que no hay que fiarse de nadie al igual que ella tampoco es de fiar.<p>

* * *

><p>La puerta se abre y ambos contemplan la habitación que se les ha sido asignada.<p>

-Malfoy será mejor que te tranquilices, porque no tengo ninguna gana de dormir contigo esta noche.

-¿No, Granger? Pensaba que ya tenías preparada tu ropita más sexy… para una vez que consigues que un hombre entre a tu habitación…

Hermione lo mira y siente cómo, curiosamente, sus mejillas se encienden. Desvía la mirada de la de Draco para no mostrarle que eso le ha dolido.

-Eres valiente si te consideras un hombre. –Murmura mientras mira a otra parte.

Ahora han conseguido al menos separarse unos metros, pero Hermione teme que alguno de los dos vuelva a la carga y acaben durmiendo abrazaditos.

El rubor vuelve a sus mejillas al imaginarse a ella misma durmiendo junto a Malfoy, envuelta en sus brazos…

-¡Qué asco! –Piensa.

_Quince minutos atrás…_

_La puerta de la sala se abre y de ella salen McGonagall y Snape, que al parecer ya han tomado la decisión y les miran extrañados de que en ese momento no estén discutiendo._

_-Jóvenes. –McGonagall parece la encargada de transmitirlo todo. –Ya hemos solucionado todo sobre el hechizo que los unirá hasta que ambos se reconcilien o al menos dejen de organizar peleas en cada aula del colegio. Supongo que saben cómo funciona el hechizo Laccio…_

_Hermione asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero Draco niega quedamente._

_-Es francamente sencillo: Consiste en mejorar sus relaciones sociales por medio de las relaciones físicas. Cuando sintáis que os odiáis profundamente o un arrebato de odio ocasional, se forzará el contacto físico, por lo que quedaréis "pegados". Cuando ambos os encontréis tranquilos y no alberguéis ningún sentimiento rencoroso hacia el otro, podréis estar separados. Todo depende de cuales sean vuestros pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la otra persona._

_-¿Y qué ocurre si sólo uno de nosotros está enfadado mientras el otro no siente nada malo? –Draco aún se encuentra algo confuso._

_McGonagall sonríe cálidamente._

_-Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes, jóvenes. Son las primeras personas que conozco que están encantadas con este hechizo, así que no muchos magos pueden ver algo así._

_-¿Somos un experimento o algo así? –Hermione resopla fastidiada y cruza una mirada de pesar con Snape._

_-Hemos decidido que ambos compartan habitación en un área que no les sea familiar a ninguno, por lo que dicha habitación se encontrara en el área de Hufflepuff._

_Draco se pregunta por qué Hufflepuff cuando de pronto algo que dice Hermione le llega al cerebro en cuanto lo pronuncia y una carcajada imparable se adueña de su garganta._

_-¿Dormir juntos? ¿Y si me hace algo de noche? –Es la pregunta formulada por la Slytherin._

_-Dirás más bien si tu mente necesitada de un macho te hace violarme, Granger._

_-Créeme, si necesitara un macho podría encontrar niños de primer curso más hombres que tú._

_Malfoy la mira, ofendido. Eso ha dolido._

_-Igualmente, no me acercaría a ti de noche ni con un palo._

_Hermione siente la furia subir por su cuello._

_-Si quieres ofender, ofendemos los dos, guapito. –Dice su mente, algo fatigada por el ritmo frenético que lleva cada vez que tiene que hablar con el rubio._

_-Draco… -Su voz suena indiferente, distraída. –Lo que me parece es que tienes complejo de abuelita en la cama, así que pensándolo mejor harían falta mil litros de poción revitalizadora para… para que hicieras algo más que dormir, así que la verdad es que sí, es ridículo pensar que puedas suponer ningún peligro después de las diez de la noche. –Una sonrisita se extiende por su cara._

_Tocado y hundido. –Malfoy se traga su indignación y de nuevo vuelve a mirar a los profes, que los miran aún más estupefactos que antes. _

_Pasan unos segundos hasta que alguno de los presentes se atreve a hacer algo y es Minerva, que aún con cara de haber visto al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso se aleja de ellos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor._

_-Merlín. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los jóvenes de este colegio? –Murmulla mientras su ritmo no se ralentiza hasta que no ha cruzado la primera esquina._

_Snape tiene cara de póquer, como de costumbre._

_-He-hemos adaptado su horario al de Hufflepuff. Así que a partir de ahora compartirán todas las clases con ellos, pero sepan que eso no lo convierte Hufflepuffs. Siguen siendo una gran Slytherin y un… Gryffindor. –El adjetivo sale de su boca como si fuera un gran insulto._

_Draco lo mira enfadado, todavía recuerda cómo ha embaucado a su amigo hace un rato._

_El hombre no dice más y se da la vuelta balanceando su pelo grasiento alrededor de su cabeza mientras se pierde en el corredor._

_-Ojalá no se maten. –Se le oye susurrar._

Son las dos de la madrugada y Hermione aún sigue despierta.

Hace ya un rato que Draco se ha dormido. No se han dirigido la palabra y siente un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Está nerviosa y no entiende el por qué.

Se da la vuelta y a unos metros, en la otra cama, observa a Draco dormido.

Su rigidez natural se ha esfumado y parece bastante tierno…

¿Tierno? ¿Malfoy? Como una piraña carnívora…

Molesta consigo misma por haberse girado a comprobar si él seguía ahí y no era producto de su imaginación, suspira.

Hermione vuelve a darse la vuelta y por enésima vez en lo que lleva de noche vuelve a ordenarse a ella misma que se duerma y deje de pensar en Malfoy.

Draco vuelve a cerrar los ojos y por enésima vez en lo que lleva de noche vuelve a ordenarse a él mismo que consiga dormirse y aparte sus pensamientos de la figura que yace a dos metros de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejadme un bonito review contándome qué os parece la historia, que además de hacerme feliz, son gratis! <strong>_


	5. ¿Te estás ablandando, Granger?

_**Hola chicos! Bueno, hoy no me entretengo mucho así que sólo diré que el próximo capítulo… planeo que sea intenso ;)**_

_**Gracias a Kath por su review (el único T_T) pero an así, Kath, que haría yo sin ti! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>V- ¿Te estás ablandando, Granger?<em>

La clase de runas mágicas es un peñazo.

Justo al final de la clase, en dos mesas aparte se encuentran sentados y visiblemente incómodos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Ambos escriben distraídamente en su cuaderno. Ni siquiera saben lo que están poniendo.

Solo un par de minutos más… un par de minutos más y ya podrá dejar de vivir esa doble tortura de aguantar Hermione Granger mientras está en la clase más aburrida y estúpida de todo Hogwarts.

A su lado, Hermione no deja de moverse de un lado a otro en la silla. Draco comienza a darse cuenta de que su presencia la pone nerviosa y eso le hace gracia. Podría tener algunas ventajas poseer ese pequeño poder sobre ella…

La Princesa de Slytherin, por su parte, contempla de reojo al rubio Malfoy, que esa mañana está particularmente "mirón". Tras todo el día cargando con él, se encuentran en la última clase, de la cual sólo quedan un par de minutos.

Hermione mira alrededor, Hufflepuff escucha atentamente al profesor y por primera vez ella está a punto de quedarse dormida. Debe de ser la falta de Blaise para darle conversación.

Mira de nuevo a Draco.

Él tiene el talento conversador de una piedra.

Aunque tiene que reconocer que discutiendo no es tan malo. No tan malo para ser un sangre sucia, quiere decir.

Desde el principio, si hubo algo que la llevó a meterse especialmente con Draco Malfoy fueron los humos que lucía a pesar de ser hijo de _muggles_.

Hermione no puede imaginarse cómo sería Draco si fuese un sangre pura. Seguramente tendría a todo Hogwarts esclavizado.

La clase acaba y Hermione se levanta de la silla, pero siente claramente cómo no puede separarse completamente de Malfoy. Hay algo que la obliga a quedarse donde está o a acercarse más a él, es la fuerza que genera el Laccio…

Está segura de que él también lo siente, puesto que su mueca de disgusto es la misma que la que seguramente tendrá ella.

Se fija en sus ojos. Tiene ojeras… como si no hubiera dormido nada esa noche… seguramente está algo agobiado por todo eso que ha pasado.

Hermione está acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso sobre sus hombros que dormir es algo que no suele hacer en demasiada cuantía.

Un chasquido de lengua la saca de su ensoñación.

-¿Te mueves, Granger, o acampamos aquí?

Hermione pone un ligero puchero y antes de pensar en qué le puede contestar, ya se está moviendo.

En la puerta del aula, una hufflepuff de quinto, cuya sonrisa a Hermione se le antoja demasiado falsa, se acerca a ellos y con una risita nerviosa le da un papel a Draco, que lo acepta sonriente. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra, la chica sale corriendo hacia otro corro con aún más adolescentes que no quitan la vista de Draco.

_Maldito ligón oxigenado…_

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta la Slytherin con aparente indiferencia.

Draco, tras mirarlo unos segundos se lo pasa a ella. El roce de sus manos al cogerlo es cálido e incluso placentero, pero Hermione se frota la mano tras el contacto del chico.

Draco ignora el gesto. No sabe por qué le molesta que la racista de Hermione esté asqueada de tocar a un sangre sucia.

El gesto debía haber sido suyo por tocar a alguien como ella.

_Parque mágico en Hogmeade.  
>Increíbles atracciones flotantes, carreras de escobas e importante<br>exposición de utensilios de cocina muggles._

_Todo un espectáculo para los sentidos._

-¿Utensilios muggles? ¿Para qué se necesitan utensilios de cocina poseyendo una varita? –Murmura mientras tira el folleto a la basura.

-Esa es la diferencia entre magos y _muggles_, Hermione. Parece mentira que no lo sepas, pídele a tu familia que te lo explique.

Hermione encaja su mirada en la plateada de él, cínicamente.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Depende… ¿Tú quieres ir?

Hermione se carcajea.

-Ni loca.

-Entonces iremos. –La sonrisa de Draco aflora en su rostro, enfadando aún más a Hermione.

Ambos sienten una especie de tirón y se acercan de golpe hasta casi chocar.

Draco sonríe de nuevo, esta vez interiormente, porque sabe que la ha molestado.

En el comedor, Harry y Luna esperan impacientes a Draco.

Están furiosos porque ya no pueden comer junto a él, pero al menos pueden hablar un poco e infundirle ánimos.

Luna lleva todo el día casi sollozando en cuanto piensa en lo que debe estar sufriendo Draco. Cuando éste entra en el comedor junto a Granger, Luna vuelve a ahogar un gemido y Harry la tiene que abrazar.

-Mírale, Luna. Parece que no lo lleva tan mal… -intenta animarla.

-¡Es una bruuuuuuujaaaaaa! –El sollozo se prolonga y Harry mira a los alumnos que se han quedado observando a Luna extrañados. –Mugglemente hablando, quiero decir…

Harry vuelve a acariciar el cabello dorado de su amiga hasta que alza la cabeza y encuentra a Draco, intentando llegar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor mientras empuja a Hermione.

-Sólo será un segundo, Granger. ¡Muévete! –Grita Draco sin conseguir acercarse.

-¡Quiero ir a Slytherin!

-Pues espera, vamos a Gryffindor y luego a Slytherin.

Hermione parece estar en medio de una pataleta infantil porque no deja de tirar de Draco.

-¡Quiero ir ahora!

Draco mira a Harry, casi desesperado y Harry decide soltar a Luna y acercarse a hablar con él.

Puesto que acaban de discutir de nuevo, Draco y Hermione están pegados otra vez, por lo que Harry se siente incómodo.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunta a su amigo mientras ignora a la furiosa Slytherin que está junto a él.

-Maravillosamente. –Responde Draco, sarcástico.

Desde la mesa, Luna se acerca frotándose los ojos con las manos y por primera vez en el día, esboza una sonrisa cuando llega a Draco.

-¿Vendrás a la feria de Hogsmeade? –La dulce voz de Luna tranquilizan a Draco y siente cómo la presión del Laccio se afloja un poco, dejándole unos centímetros libres.

Draco mira a Hermione, que frunce el ceño.

-No, no creo que _vayamos_.

-Ah… -Luna mira al suelo, decepcionada y a la vez algo furiosa con esa estúpida Granger. –No será lo mismo sin ti… -El susurro es un poco más apagado y Harry intuye que los sollozos podrían volver a comenzar en breve.

-Vamos, Luna. –Draco intenta sonreír para animar a su amiga. –Quiero que os lo paséis bien precisamente porque yo no puedo ir. –Le agarra la barbilla con los dedos para que ella le mire y Luna lo mira casi con adoración.

Hermione frunce aún más el ceño. Acaba de comprender que la Lunática está enamorada de Draco Malfoy… pero… ¿Y él de ella?

Hermione sigue contemplando la escena un par de segundos más y al final, cegada por la ira decide hacer lo que se espera de la Princesa de Slytherin.

-Vamos sangre sucia, el romanticismo es tan empalagoso que se me pega en los dientes. –Con un tirón furioso y seco, Hermione arrastra a Draco hasta la mesa de Slytherin, rompiendo el contacto que había con Luna.

-¿Romanticismo?

-Sí, bueno… Supongo que está tan loca que es fácil beneficiarse a Lunática Lovegood. –Sus palabras son casi corrosivas, pero Draco es consciente del deje de celos que se aprecia en su voz.

-Somos amigos. –Dice fríamente. No quiere tener que darle explicaciones y mucho menos a ella.

Un silencio incómodo se adueña de la situación hasta que ambos ven a la mesa de Slytherin girarse para fijar la mirada en Draco.

Las serpientes racistas lo miran con desprecio y Draco sonríe de medio lado.

¡Cómo si le importara lo que dijeran de él!

Fastidiado, mira hacia otra parte mientras observa cómo Hermione se reencuentra con sus amigos y algunos hacen bromas respecto al "paquete" que tiene que soportar.  
>Draco hace oídos sordos a los comentarios de Slytherin, pero aun así le parece ver algo parecido a la disculpa en esos ojos castaños que se posan en él cada poco tiempo, pensando que no han sido descubiertos.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!<p>

-No te estoy agarrando.

Draco continúa caminando hacia la calle, arrastrando tras de sí debido al hechizo a una muy furiosa Hermione que no cesa de gritar.

-¡No me obligues a lanzarte un imperius!

El rubio no se para, sino que incluso camina más rápido. Haciendo oídos sordos a la Slytherin, cuyo rostro está completamente ruborizado.

-Sólo intento poner algo de emoción en tu vida, deberías darme las gracias. –Murmura el rubio, se siente especialmente optimista consigo mismo al saber que la está molestando.

-¡Malfoy! –El grito hace que Draco, por primera vez se giré y fije su mirada en ella, que tan orgullosamente como puede se arregla el pelo y la túnica. –No quiero ir a Hogsmeade. No puedes obligarme.

-Pero yo sí que quiero ir, así que si expones tu plan de pasarte toda la tarde estudiando contra el mío de ir a la feria de Hogsmeade, lo siento, pero gano yo.

-Pues si yo expongo mi plan de llevarte hasta la más alta torre de Hogwarts y tirarte por la ventana, puesto que es más interesante que la feria… ¿También gano yo?

Draco la mira divertido.

-Mira, tal vez así sí que lográramos separarnos…

Hermione hace un puchero y Draco no puede evitar sonreír interiormente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la Hermione Granger que lo había maltratado durante siete largos años pudiera ser tan niña para algunos aspectos.

-No pienso moverme ni un paso más, así que tú verás cómo me arrastras hasta Hogsmeade.

En los ojos de Draco brilla el desafío que acaba de brindarle Hermione y sin pensárselo dos veces, agarra a la castaña y la carga como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

Draco Malfoy da la vuelta de nuevo y entre los gritos y patadas de Hermione Granger, teniéndola entre sus brazos, pone rumbo hacia Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews! Hacedme feliz con uno, no le deis directamente a "add story", primero hay que pasar por "review this chapter"! Además son gratis! ;)<strong>_


	6. La feria de Hogsmeade

_**Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: lizze tiene mucho tiempo libre y por eso actualiza ocho veces al día xD Bueno, la verdad es que esta historia me está gustando mucho y no puedo dejar de escribir y escribir como una posesa. Iba a subir este chap mañana, pero ya casi he terminado el siguiente y no sé dónde meterlos jajjaa**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que me leen, me agregan, me dejan reviews *O* etc, etc… Este capítulo me quedó un poco mal al final, pensaba hacer uno muy largo, pero al final lo he partido en dos porque si no el capítulo tendría dos finales y ahí sí que sería raro.**_

_**Espero que os guste y que me sigáis leyendo**_

* * *

><p><strong>VI- La feria de Hogsmeade<strong>

La feria de Hogsemeade está repleta de magos, brujas, niños y… gente, que en general está disfrutando del día.

Draco y Hermione se han cruzado ya con muchos alumnos de Hogwarts que pasean subiéndose en las atracciones y comiendo algodón de nubes.

Hermione aún continúa enfada porque Draco la ha llevado por los aires hasta allí, y esa precisamente es la razón por la que en ese momento no puede separarse de él.

Mientras, siguen caminando lentamente entre la multitud, Hermione mira al negro cielo.

Hace una noche clara y tranquila, lo único que se consigue oír son los juegos y grititos infantiles que pasean a su alrededor. En cambio, el cielo…

A lo lejos se oye una voz masculina claramente amplificada y que da comienzo a la carrera de escobas.

Draco ve las saetas de fuego cruzar el cielo y de repente quiere subir y participar. Pero no puede con Granger ahí… Bastante ha tenido dejando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Mira con reproche a Hermione, pero se encuentra con que ésta, contempla el cielo con admiración y los ojos tan brillantes…

-Hacía años que no venía a la feria. –Las palabras son como una condena a la que corre riesgo a exponerse y de pronto cambia su expresión por la de Hermione-Granger-te-hará-sufrir. –Sigue siendo la misma mierda.

Draco se sorprende por el cambio de postura de Hermione.

-Pues no lo entiendo, tiene todo lo que una Granger necesita: Atracciones para pasárselo bien, carreras para demostrar su superioridad, cosas muggles expuestas directamente para reírse y ni uno solo de ellos por aquí. ¿Cuál es la parte que es una mierda? –Las palabras han sido claramente un reproche, así que a Draco no le sorprende la mirada de odio que Hermione le dirige.

-¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Qué mi vida no es solo eso…

Indignada, Hermione camina rápidamente hacia delante, olvidándose del Laccio. Cuando por fin se da cuenta, Draco ya se ha acercado involuntariamente al igual que ella, como si fuera un muelle y se encuentran cerca… peligrosamente cerca.

El rubor tiñe las mejillas de Hermione al encontrarse inesperadamente tan cerca de él. Draco siente su propia respiración agitada y ambos inspiran hondamente, relajándose y consiguiendo así separarse aunque sea unos centímetros para que la humillación no sea mayor.

Pasan varios minutos y ninguno de ellos dice nada, hasta que, de pronto se produce una lluvia de luces y colores en el cielo.

-Fuegos artificiales… -Murmura Hermione, casi con admiración.

-¿Sabes que son un invento muggle?

Hermione lo mira extrañada. ¿En serio los muggles pueden hacer algo tan… tan bello?

Baja la mirada, no piensa admirar a nadie y mucho menos a unos muggles.

-No lo sabía. –Comenta secamente.

Los fuegos siguen volando por el cielo. Rojo, rosa, morado, azul…  
>Hermione intenta no mirar, pero el reflejo de las luces en el río hace que quiera observarlas por muy muggles que sean.<p>

¿Qué haces Hermione? ¿Dónde está el carácter de la Slyhterin que eres? ¿Por qué de pronto estás relacionándote con muggles o al menos con ese Draco Malfoy…?

-Vámonos. –Dice de pronto. –Me aburro.

Draco, aún sorprendido por el arrebato de su compañera, se ve arrastrado tras la chica y su disgusto con ella aumenta, volviendo a juntarlos.

-Hagamos algo interesante… -Hermione tantea sus posibilidades y de pronto ve la gran noria que se encuentra justo en el centro. Mide unos cien o doscientos metros y consiste en varias cabinas flotantes que son controladas por un mago feriante con no muy buena pinta. El hombre mueve su varita cada poco tiempo mientras ojea una revista. –Vamos allí.

Hermione siente que la emoción se apodera de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si tira a Draco desde arriba? Algo parecido pasa por la mente de Draco, pues entusiasmado asiente con la cabeza y ambos se acercan al feriante, que sale de su caseta.

-Queremos subir. –La voz de Granger, autoritaria, parece decir que se subirá a la atracción con o sin el consentimiento del hombre.

El feriante la reconoce e incluso hace una especie de reverencia.

-Suba Granger, sí suba y también su amigo, por supuesto invita la casa. –El mago saca la varita de su túnica raída y abre la puerta para que ambos entren. Cuando los dos están dentro, la varita vuelve a moverse y cierra la portezuela. –Tengan cuidado distribuyendo el peso o podría volcarse.

La cabina inicia su movimiento lentamente hacia arriba.

Draco observa a la princesa detenidamente, mientras ella mira por la ventana.  
>Cansada del escrutinio de Malfoy, Hermione acaba girándose, molesta.<p>

-¿Quieres una foto con un autógrafo, rubito?

El Gryffindor pasa olímpicamente de su comentario e incluso esboza una especie de sonrisa a lo Malfoy.

-¿Cómo aguantas eso?

-¿El qué? –Granger comienza a mostrarse cuidadosa, está entrando en terreno fangoso y lo sabe.

-Que todos te traten así, como ese hombre…

-Se llama importancia, Malfoy, entiendo que nunca lo hayas experimentado pero…

-Te tenía miedo, Hermione. –Reflexiona durante un par de segundos. –No sé qué le habréis hecho tú o tu familia…

-¿Quieres dejar de involucrar a mi familia en todo? Mi familia no le ha hecho nada a nadie así que métete con la tuya. Pero claro… la familia de Draco Malfoy es perfecta, todos son felices menos por un pequeño detalle… ¡Son muggles!

Hermione lo ha dicho con intención de hacer daño y sabe que lo ha hecho, pero curiosamente, eso no la satisface. Al ver que el silencio de Malfoy se está extendiendo más de lo que esperaba, mira por la ventana. Están casi arriba del todo. El suelo se ve completamente negro menos por el pueblecito lleno de luces que tienen debajo. A lo lejos se aprecian los picos de Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger? Me hubiera gustado que tus padres fueran muggles para comprobar dónde quedaba toda tu superioridad y riqueza entonces. ¿Para qué te sirve ser una Granger ahora mismo? ¿Para comprar amigos y buenas notas? ¿Para que la gente se muestre temerosa de hablar contigo? ¿Para ser completamente odiada por todos? Asúmelo ya. ¿Para qué…?

-Cállate, idiota. –Lo interrumpe, y por primera vez en su vida se dispone a abrirse, y justamente a ese perfefcto idiota. –También me sirve para tener un padre que me odia por ser mujer y "una blanda", también para tener que pasar más tiempo con ya-sabes-quién que el mismísimo Harry Potter, qué coño, incluso me sirve para tener esto. –Hermione se levanta la manga de la túnica y le muestra a Draco una marca negra que ambos saben lo que simbolizará, pero al menos no está completa, aún no significa nada.

Hermione se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, pero la verdad es que no se arrepiente. Aunque la vergüenza puede con ella y prácticamente siente ganas de llorar por la humillación a la que ella misma acaba de someterse.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se ha quedado sin palabras y se encuentra confuso a la hora de responder a esa figura temblorosa y casi llorosa que se encuentra frente a él mirando hacia abajo y mordiéndose el labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas.

Hermione Granger lleva casi siete años jodiéndole la existencia y él, en cuanto le dice tres cosas ya siente que es un cerdo.

Pero Draco sabe que a Hermione le han dolido más sus propias palabras que las que él le ha dirigido, y si se lo ha dicho a él, siendo uno de sus peores enemigos, quiere decir que ella necesitaba desahogarse desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

-No sientas lástima por mí. –Hermione lo mira de pronto, sacándole de sus pensamientos. –Sigo siendo más guapa, inteligente y popular que tú.

Draco, lentamente sonríe y se alegra al ver una pizca de humor entre los ojos empañados de Hermione.

Se queda mirando esos ojos hasta que la humedad parece haber remitido y por primera vez se percata de lo que quieren transmitir algo: Un desafío, pero no un desafío violento ni desagradable, sino un desafío distinto…

Ella ve en los ojos grises de él una llama brillando. Eso siempre le ha inspirado curiosidad sobre él. A veces es tan frío que incluso ella le ha temido más de una vez, pero en otros momentos como cuando estaba con Potter o con Lovegood, sus ojos y su sonrisa decían algo más. Algo que ella no hubiera soñado que se le fuera a dirigir a ella por parte de nadie, pero que en ese momento está sucediendo con él…

Con un lento y cuidadoso movimiento, Draco acaricia su mentón y Hermione cierra los ojos, deseando creer que no es una imaginación.

Entreabre los ojos y alcanza a ver cómo Draco se acerca, pero entonces…

La cabina produce un fuerte crujido y parece volcarse hacia el lado de Hermione, puesto que el peso ya no está nivelado.

Hermione ahoga un grito y saca su varita pero no sabe qué hacer. Desde abajo, la voz masculina del feriante interviene justo en el momento exacto y lentamente, la cabina baja.

Draco está aún más pálido de lo que suele estar normalmente, ha visto pasar su vida en un segundo y curiosamente, lo que más tiempo ha durado en su mente es lo que acaba de ocurrir. O lo que casi ocurre.

Traga grueso al imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado.

Cuando sale de la cabina, observa cómo Hermione se acerca a él poco a poco, atraída por el Laccio, lo que no es buena señal. Al principio guarda silencio, pero en cuanto él la mira una vez más, Hermione siente explotar la cabeza y comienza a gritar.

-¡Casi nos matamos, Malfoy!

-¿Y por qué me lo dices así? No insinuarás que el culpable he sido yo.

-No lo insinúo. ¡Lo digo! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el feriante?

-Yo lo escuche perfectamente, pero si tú no hubieras…¡Ya sabes! ¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía!

La gente de la feria comienza a mirarles, pero ellos siguen caminando en dirección a la salida sin prestar atención a nadie.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que hacías, en el fondo quieres lo que quieren todos, asúmelo.

-Pues para obtener _lo que quiero _no te necesito, Granger.

Hermione siente un atisbo de dolor. Lo había visto en sus ojos. ¡Iba a besarla y no lo iba a hacer obligado, no señor!

-Es verdad, para eso tienes a Lunática Lovegood.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –La voz de Draco sale desesperada, Hermione sólo hace lo que a ella le conviene y por eso transversa tanto las cosas.

-Nada, Draco. Simplemente que es, aparte de tu madre, la única mujer que te aguanta. Y lo de tu madre simplemente lo supongo.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mi madre?

Hermione grita con furia contenida.

-Malfoy, eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido.

-¡Y tú la persona más egocéntrica y mandona que ha pisado Hogwarts!

-Ejem… -Hermione y Draco se dan la vuelta a la vez y observan a un divertido Harry Potter que lucha por contener la risa. -¿Qué tal os va?

Draco resopla y Hermione mira a otra parte, fastidiada.

-Muy bien. Acabamos de vivir una bonita experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero por lo demás…

-¡Si casi morimos ha sido por ti y tus lujuriosas intenciones!

-¿Lujuriosas intenciones? Vamos, Granger… Antes que a ti, dirigiría mis "oscuridades y bajezas" a Harry. Sin ofender. –Draco se gira hacia Harry al decir la última frase.

-No, no… Creo que mejor… -Intenta decir Harry.

-Pues mira –interrumpe la Princesa de Slytherin. –Seguro que sacarías una buena tajada del fenómeno "el niño que vivió". Adelante Draco, otra cosa es que tu amigo quiera hacerlo.

Draco siente la sangre bombear en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger? Me parece que tú necesitas a un hombre muy seriamente, ya que me parece que comienzas a interesarte demasiado en mi vida amorosa.

-Y a mí me parece que tu vida amorosa es imaginaria.

Cruzan una mirada asesina.

-No entiendo cómo te puedes aguantar a ti misma.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo además de aguantarme yo, puedo aguantarte a ti.

-Llevo contigo apenas dos días y ya estoy a punto de suicidarme. ¿A que sí, Potter?

Draco se gira para pedir el apoyo de su amigo, pero se da cuenta de que ya no está. Se ha ido hace sabe Merlín cuánto.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Hermione, esta tiene el triunfo pintado en la cara.

-Pues hazlo. –Tras ese susurró malintencionado, Hermione Granger camina hacia Hogwarts casi pegada a Draco.

Los dos acaban de darse cuenta de que es imposible que el hechizo funcione. Nunca se han aguantado, no se aguantan y seguramente tampoco lo harán nunca.

Entonces… ¿todo eso merece la pena?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias gracias gracias por leer y te daré otras tres gracias más y un regalo especial (a elegir entre Draco bueno, Draco malo y Harry) si me dejas un review, justito donde pone "review this chapter" Y lo mejor: Son gratis!<strong>_


	7. Mi trofeo

_**Y vuelvo a actualizar de nuevo! Me imagino que si alguien se va de vacaciones una semanita, cuando llega para leerme ya he escrito miles de capítulos ;) (Yo y mi exageración)**_

_**Sigo escribiendo locamente y agradezco profundamente los nuevos reviews ^^ me ha hecho mucha ilusión todo lo que he recibido en el correo!**_

_**Por supuesto gracias a Kath, cuyos reviews y fics ayudan también a sacar La Cuna de los Herederos adelante **_

_**A Anddy también por seguirme a mí y a mis locuras!**_

_**Alastor82 que se ha subido a nuestro barco y yo le digo que hay camarotes de sobra ;)**_

_**A Abril: Yo te mando un saludo desde Burgos y unos cuantos gracias por leerme!**_

_**Leroa Malfoy: Seguiré tu historia también!**_

_**AstridUP: Tu review fue muy agradecido por mí, ya que me alegro de que alguien haya entrado al foro y lo haya visto! Eso significa que funciona! Jajaja**_

_**Y por último a Gaby27, Tu espera ha finalizado porque aquí llega el nuevo chap :D**_

_**Gracias a todos en general, estoy loca loquísima y no quiero asustaros con mis entusiasmos, pero para fríos y regios os dejo aquí a esta parejita**_

* * *

><p><strong>VI- Mi trofeo<strong>

Hermione abre un poco los ojos pero los cierra inmediatamente al percibir la luz colándose entre ellos. Ha dormido tan bien que siente cómo una sonrisa se extiende por su cara, pero quiere dormir un poco más…

Con un gemido de apreciación, abraza un poco más la almohada y vuelve a relajarse. ¿Qué hora será? Tal vez debería levantarse ya…

-Malfoy… -Logra murmurar.

-Qué… -La voz del chico suena extraña… demasiado alta…

-¿Dónde estás…? –Hermione se paraliza y poco a poco abre los ojos, confirmando sus sospechas.

Draco Malfoy no está hablando muy alto, sino que está muy cerca…

El grito de Hermione hace despertar a Draco de pronto, que asustado también la mira.

-¿Qué pa…?

El rubio también se da cuenta. No simplemente están cerca. Están prácticamente el uno encima del otro. Hermione había confundido al chico con su almohada y hasta hacía dos segundos lo abrazaba cariñosamente y él la tenía aprisionada por la cintura, acercándola más aún a él…

Probablemente ha sido por el sueño en el que ella corría por grandes pasillos persiguiendo a Malfoy con un mazo gigante… Seguro que en mitad de la noche, mientras se imaginaba matando al rubio león, el Laccio la ha acercado a él hasta que han acabado en esa posición.

Hermione se tapa la boca con las manos, rehuyendo el contacto con Draco todo lo que puede… Hasta que de pronto se abalanza sobre él.

-Maldito bastardo… ¡Me estabas tocando!

La chica comienza a lanzar manotazos, algunos más y otros menos acertados en el rostro de Draco, que finalmente consigue agarrar las manos de la chica y mantenerlas quietas.

-Ha sido un accidente. Además, tú también me has tocado a mí…

-¡Pero involuntariamente! –Hermione sigue alterada y gritando histérica.

-No creas que lo mío ha sido voluntario… -Con un movimiento firme, Draco se deshace del apretón de la serpiente y la deja caer en la cama. –Voy a ducharme, así que tranquilízate o acabaremos también juntos en la ducha… -Una sonrisa pícara se extiende por su rostro y Hermione, furiosa, agarra un zapato y lo lanza a la cara del Gryffindor… acertando de pleno en el ojo.

Draco lanza un berrido.

-¡Granger!

-No hagas bromitas si no quieres acabar con el otro zapato incrustado en el culo.

El león gime de nuevo al imaginar la escena.

Se suelta el ojo y verifica que no le falta ninguna parte esencial. Respirando hondo, se lanza a la cama, encima de Granger y la sujeta como puede.

-Basta ya, Granger. Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti. –Se pone a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetando sus manos.

-Déjame en paz. ¡Yo no soy la que toquetea a los demás en mitad de la noche!

Hermione se retuerce bajo el peso del chico, intentando liberarse, pero no lo consigue…  
>Draco fija su mirada en la de ella y siente cómo se mueve bajo él… lo que le provoca una sensación… extraña…<p>

Siente la sangre fluir por cada parte de su cuerpo, cada jodida parte de su cuerpo, y se obliga a recordarse que la chica que tiene debajo esta vez es Hermione Granger, su peor enemiga…

-Suéltame, Draco… -El susurro sale de sus labios tan suavemente que él, durante un segundo, solo puede mirarla apretar los labios dulcemente, sin moverse. –Por favor…

Lentamente, él la suelta y se dirige a levantarse de encima de Hermione cuando…

La muchacha agarra uno de sus brazos y lo pone por detrás de su espalda, colocándose sobre él y apretándolo contra la cama.

Tras unos segundos sin aflojar la presión, Hermione se acerca al oído de Draco por detrás de su espalda y le susurra:

-No entiendo cómo aún te fías de mí, Malfoy.

Un último apretón y Hermione se levanta con una sonrisa malvada y, agradecida, comprueba que él no está enfadado, puesto que llega al baño sin problemas. Cierra la puerta con el pestillo.

-¡Yo me iba a duchar antes! –Se oye al rubio gritar desde fuera.

Granger sonríe.

-No tardaré mucho. –Lo tranquiliza mientras abre el grifo del agua caliente, comienza a llenar la bañera y saca la revista _corazón de bruja _ de un cajón.

Menos mal que la revista es larga, puesto que aún tiene más de una hora por delante para hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en esos días, Harry observa a un solitario Draco Malfoy acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin perder el tiempo se abalanza sobre él y ambos se golpean cariñosamente.<p>

-¿Cómo has conseguido venir sólo? –Pregunta Harry haciéndole un hueco en la mesa.

-Parece que hoy ninguno de los dos está… especialmente peleón, bueno, no ahora. –Draco coge un par de patatas fritas del plato de Luna y las come rápidamente. -Qué suerte tenéis, en Hufflepuff la comida dura tres minutos y normalmente, cuando Hermione y yo llegamos ya sólo queda pudin. Y odio el pudin.

-Cuando Granger y tú llegáis, quieres decir. –Ron le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, fijamente.

-Sí, eso he dicho, comadreja.

-Has dicho Hermione y yo. –Apunta Luna.

Harry ve en los ojos de Draco la duda. ¿En serio ha dicho eso?

Decide ayudarlo.

-Es lo mismo. ¿Así se llama, no? –sonríe nerviosamente. -¿Y las clases?

-Aún más aburridas que en Gryffindor, imagínate… El otro día, Flitwick estuvo dos horas explicando la guerra de las ninfas aladas. ¡Como si no hubiera tenido bastante cuando tuve que estudiarlas en Gryffindor!

-Bueno, así si te tropiezas alguna vez con una ninfa alada no olvidarás todo lo que sufrieron. –Luna sonríe inocentemente mientras aparta pedazos de comida y los deja en la orilla del plato para alguna de sus criaturas "imaginarias".

Malfoy prefiere no comentar que las ninfas aladas se extinguieron precisamente en esas guerras y desanimadamente recuerda que no puede estar allí durante las comidas.

-Tengo que ir a Hufflepuff… intentaré venir mañana también.

Sus amigos se despiden tristemente de él y Gryffindor vuelve a ser el de siempre… sin Draco Malfoy.

A unos metros, al ver que Draco se dirige a la otra mesa, Hermione también procede a despedirse.

-Tranquilos, lo tengo todo controlado. –Fingiendo una de sus famosas sonrisas, Granger se acerca a Hufflepuff y toma asiento junto a Draco.

* * *

><p>Es tan bonita, tan maravillosa… ¡Tan condenadamente perfecta!<p>

Draco la acaricia lentamente, disfrutando con su suavidad y demorándose en sus curvas…

Si al menos pudiera montarla una vez más…

-¿Qué haces?

Draco cierra rápidamente el armario y se gira hacia Hermione.

-Nada que pueda interesarte. –Le dice fríamente.

Hermione frunce los labios en una mueca de disgusto. No le gusta que le oculten cosas.

-No me importa lo que quiera que tengas ahí, pero si es porno deberías decírmelo… No quiero saber que vivo con un depravado.

Draco alza la cabeza. Sabe que ella quiere averiguarlo y que no puede hacer mucho por impedírselo… Renegando de una nueva pelea, abre la puerta del armario y deja ver a Hermione su Saeta plateada, la escoba de sus sueños.

Hermione se acerca y la agarra sin pedir permiso. Es realmente bonita, retocada con detalles negros y de plata por todas partes. Ligera como una pluma y brillante, sobre todo brillante.

-Siento que ya no puedas montar. –Draco la mira con la boca abierta. ¿Hermione Granger se está disculpando por algo? ¡Diablos, tenía que haberlo grabado! –Pero si te digo la verdad, siempre he odiado las escobas.

-¿Sí? Pero en quinto fuiste bateadora de Slytherin.

Hermione esboza una sonrisa, como si estuviera recordándolo.

-Dirás que fui la peor bateadora de la historia de Slytherin… Siempre me han dado un poco de miedo las alturas y… bueno, mi padre dijo que sería bueno para nuestras relaciones que hiciera deporte… hasta que rompí cuatro escobas de último modelo y mi padre se dio cuenta de que era un peligro no sólo para los demás, sino para mí misma…

Draco la mira en silencio y después vuelve a contemplar su Saeta… Sin ser realmente consciente, comienza a hablar.

-Demos una vuelta, Hermione. Monta conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es… es peligroso!

-Claro que no… venga, serán sólo diez minutos…

-Malfoy, acabo de confesarte la verdad de por qué dejé el equipo, te he explicado que soy un peligro volante… ¿Y aún quieres que me suba en ese trasto? No, no…

-Vamos… ¿En serio te da miedo una simple escoba?

Sus palabras son como una gran patada ofensiva para el orgullo Slytherin. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-A mí no me da miedo nada. Cuida tus palabras Gryffindor…

-¿Y si no tienes miedo, por qué no te atreves?

El desafío queda explícito una vez más en sus ojos y finalmente, Hermione baja la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada.

-Te vas a enterar… tal vez incluso pueda darte algunas clases de vuelo, Malfoy.

Draco sonríe pausadamente, disfrutando de su triunfo sobre la invencible joven.

-Sí, tal vez. –Murmura divertido mientras agarra su escoba y se dirige a la calle con Hermione.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang es una alumna modélica. Lista, astuta, ágil, deportista, "simpática en los momentos oportunos", "generosa con los más necesitados", completamente pura de sangre, guapa, brillante…<p>

Lo único que le falta son escrúpulos.

Cho se encuentra mirando por una ventana de uno de los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts y algo acaba de llamar su atención. Un chico vestido de negro camina por los jardines de Hogwarts con una escoba plateada y brillante en la mano.

Es Draco Malfoy.

A Cho se le acelera un poco el corazón, tiene que admitir que a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, Draco es realmente guapo y no demasiado blandengue, como casi todos en la casa de los leones.

Cho observa sus movimientos, ágiles y también el débil balanceo de su cabello plateado, enmarcando su rostro serio y perfecto.

Sí, la verdad es que no le importaría nada estar con ese Gryffindor un par de días…

Contempla exhaustivamente cómo la túnica negra y roha se ciñe al cuerpo atlético de Malfoy y sus fantasías se disparan rápidamente. Un sinfín de imágenes pasa por su cabeza en cuanto decide que quiere a ese chico para ella.

Nunca han hablado pero ella está segura de que podría conquistarle con un solo batir de sus pestañas.

Cho se levanta del banco en el que está apoyada, pero en una última mirada a su próxima presa, descubre que no está sólo, como al principio ha pensado.

No, una chica camina unos metros tras él también enfundada en un abrigo negro… pero un lazo verde metálico sale de debajo de su túnica…

Un millón de pensamientos aún más interesantes se adueñan de la mente de Cho.

Hermione Granger también está persiguiendo su trofeo…

La lucha parece cada vez más interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por cada review nuevo, una muerte diferente para Cho Chang, que se está empeñando en quitarnos a nuestro rubio favorito ;)<strong>_


	8. Mi perdición

_**Buenas buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo tengo que deciros que hoy, en la feria de mi ciudad (Burgos, España!) Me he montado en la atracción más peligrosa que había y una de las cosas que he pensado antes de aceptar que iba a morir, ha sido que no iba a poder terminar mi Dramione! **_

_**Bueno, tengo que decir que este es un capítulo complicado, bastante trabajoso para mí y espero que el favorito de algunas.**_

_**Es bonito, no lo negaré, pero me parece trágico y me da pena, puesto que me he dado cuenta de que Mi Trofeo fue mi capítulo favorito y ahora tengo que pasar a escribir cosas como ésta en contra de mi voluntaaad! (Bueno, voluntariamente :P)**_

_**En fin, que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que me enrollo de forma peculiar y naturalmente, así que podría pasarme horas y más horas contando mi vida y os dejaría sin La Cuna de los Herederos.**_

_**Como última anotación, por supuesto gracias por los reviews, me siento medio tontita cuando los leo una y otra vez, una y otra vez… jajaja  
>Y este capítulo va para todos vosotros que me leéis y también los que además opináis… pero sobre todo para alguien especial:<strong>_

_**Kath, este capítulo va para ti.**_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII- Mi perdición<strong>

La oscuridad de la noche es solamente un aliado más.

Dos figuras vuelan rápidamente por el cielo oscuro y asombrosamente, ninguno de los dos está discutiendo, sino que están en silencio.

Hermione se abraza fuertemente al cuerpo de Draco y es curioso, pero ninguno de los dos se siente incómodo… es más, se encuentran más cómodos de lo que han estado en años.

-Mira. –Susurra Draco mientras acelera un poco más, arrancando de la garganta de la Slytherin un pequeño gritito.

Cortan el aire mientras vuelan por todos los alrededores del castillo y un escalofrío recorre a Malfoy cuando nota cómo los brazos de la chica que está tras él, aprietan un poco más el abrazo.

Por unos segundos todo se encuentra en calma. Como si todo estuviera como tiene que estar en realidad.

De pronto, la velocidad de la escoba se ralentiza y acaban parándose en un lugar, justo sobre el lago.

El castillo de Hogwarts se observa imponente está a un par de kilómetros, pero aun así es tan grande que corta la respiración. Algunas ventanas con la luz encendida alumbran esa noche, aunque innecesariamente, puesto que las estrellas parecen más grandes y más brillantes desde esa posición.

Hermione contempla asombrada cómo dichas estrellas se reflejan en el lago, haciendo que una extraña sensación se instale en su pecho.

Draco la mira, esperando que diga algo, pero ella no lo hace, está tan impresionada que tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que él está allí.

-Vamos a descansar un momento.

Volviendo a sujetar la escoba fuertemente, Draco se dirige a un pequeño istmo que parece querer adentrarse en el lago y ahí se bajan de la Saeta Plateada.

Hermione se sienta en el suelo barroso, sin preocuparse de si se está manchando y Draco también toma asiento junto a ella.

-Gracias.

Esta vez es Hermione la que se sorprende. ¿Draco Malfoy agradeciendo algo? Imposible.

-Me las merezco.

Ambos se miran y se ríen a la vez.

-¿Pero por qué en esta ocasión?

-No sé… por haberme acompañado, pensé que no lo harías.

-No lo iba a hacer… pero bueno, Hermione Granger algún día tenía que superar su miedo a las escobas…

-Pensé que no tenías miedo a nada. –Hermione se encuentra mirando al suelo, pero en cuanto dirige su mirada a Draco de nuevo, éste la encuentra más brillante que nunca.

¿Por qué no tiene siempre los ojos así? ¿Por qué Hermione no se quita esa estúpida máscara nunca y sigue comportándose de esa manera? Draco suspira, pero no aparta la mirada de ella. Sabe que él también tiene su propia máscara.

-Ambos sabemos que hay tantos tipos de miedo… No es el mismo que tenemos cuando pasa algo malo… ese miedo que te estruja el alma y sientes que no puedes dar un paso más… el miedo que tienes por ejemplo cuando vas a perder a alguien… Prefiero mil veces vivir encima de una escoba que volver a sentir ese miedo.

Draco mantiene el silencio un par de segundos, pero cuando va a hablar por fin para comunicarle que él también sabe mucho sobre el miedo, Hermione lo hace antes que él.

-Suena estúpido. ¿No? Llevo toda mi vida intentando arruinar la tuya y esta es la segunda vez que te digo algo que no le he dicho nunca a nadie.

-Eso es porque incluso Hermione Granger necesita sentirse realmente bien alguna vez…

-No necesito sentirme bien… creo que simplemente quiero sentirme buena…

De nuevo, sus miradas se entrelazan y Draco vuelve a sentir la misma imperiosa necesidad de poseerla. Pero esta vez es más fuerte, inexplicablemente quiere poseerla de verdad: sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma… ¿Su corazón?

Con un ligero movimiento, posa sus labios sobre los de ella mientras la lluvia comienza a caer sobre sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Harry contempla la lluvia caer desde una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor.<br>No ha sido una imaginación. Hace unos minutos ha visto la escoba de su amigo brillar entre la oscuridad y sabe que él no puede haber salido volando sin ella…

¿Qué pasa con Draco?

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –Luna se acerca a él y toma su mano, fría y algo sudorosa.

-¿Pasa algo afuera? –Anna, una de las chicas de sexto se acerca también a la ventana. – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Está cayendo un aguacero!

-Tranquila, Anna. Seguro que mañana hace un buen día. –Harry mira a Luna, que lo contempla preocupada y le quita importancia al tema. –No te preocupes, Luna. Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

Pero Luna no se queda tranquila y sabe que algo pasa.

-¿Qué tal le va a Draco? –Anna ha tomado asiento en un sillón junto a ellos y acaba de abrir un libro para ojearlo. –Me han dicho que está empezando a acostumbrarse a Granger.

-Sí, está mejor. Todavía no se han hechizado el uno al otro, no mortalmente. –Luna mueve la cabeza asintiendo, mientras sus pendientes de rábanos la secundan.

Una pequeña y suave carcajada sale naturalmente de la garganta de Anna, que encantadoramente mira de nuevo hacia su libro.

Harry la observa desde la ventana un segundo más. ¿Ha sido su imaginación o ha visto algo más en el rostro de la chica? Y si lo ha visto… ¿Qué era?

-Echo de menos a Draco. –Es el último susurro de Luna, antes de abandonar la sala.

* * *

><p><em>Sangre sucia<em>

_¡Eres sólo un simple Gryffindor!_

_¡No me obligues a lanzarte un imperius!_

_Malfoy, eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido._

_No entiendo cómo aún te fías de mí, Malfoy…_

La última frase que Draco aún recuerda retumbando en su cabeza una y otra vez, es la causante de que de pronto él se separe y finalice el beso que ni siquiera sabe si se ha producido.

¿Su corazón? ¿Ha oído bien lo que su mente ha expuesto?

Lo sabe, lo sabía. El rubio sabe perfectamente qué significaría besarla. Desde que Snape pronunció las palabras que los unirían, Draco supo que ella sería su perdición… pero aun así lo aceptó y ahora…

Contempla a la chica, que aún espera que él reanude el contacto.

Pero no lo hará. Y esa realidad la golpea de pronto. Poco a poco siente cómo el vacío se extiende por su interior. Ha estado a punto de dejar que él la bese, que la acaricie… y a saber qué más… sólo por sentirse querida una vez en su vida, sin abrigar esa profunda y oscura presión que la persigue día tras día y le impide respirar correctamente en los momentos importantes.

Momentos como ese.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio Hermione abre los ojos por fin y lo que Draco ve en ellos lo desmorona: Toda su furia ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca y ahora se dedica a atravesarle con la mirada.

Efectivamente y como él ha pensado, esa es la verdadera Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué él había pensado que ella ya no existía? Algo en su mente había intentado auto convencerle de que esa enemistad infantil había acabado…

Sin darle tiempo a moverse, Hermione abofetea a Draco y oye un gemido involuntario salir de su propia garganta, pero lo acalla como puede y recompone su rostro de nuevo, a fin de que él no vea nada aparte de furia. Y lo consigue.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella había pensado que él era diferente? Sin pensarlo había creído que podría haber sido capaz de perdonarle tantos años que para ella también habían sido un infierno.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el Laccio no los atrae. Tal vez ahora no hay cabida para el enfado en sus sentimientos. Tal vez ahora sólo hay confusión y decepción en el corazón de ambos magos.

Draco mira a Hermione y durante un segundo, sólo durante un segundo, se arrepiente de no haberla besado y se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

¿Realmente ella hubiese cambiado?

Pero una Slytherin siempre será una Slytherin y esa realidad no sorprende demasiado al rubio. Especialmente esa serpiente seguirá siendo la misma, él no la cambiará de un día para otro, y él tampoco lo hará.

Pero al fin y al cabo, aunque Draco no lo sabe, Hermione no es como él piensa. No es la niña que todos creen y tampoco lo ha sido nunca.

El Gryffindor ve en silencio cómo ante sus propias narices, ella en una nueva demostración de querer aparentar ser quien no es, coge la Saeta Plateada del suelo y se dirige volando a trompicones hacia Hogwarts. Sola.

Y aunque se comporte como tal, Hermione nunca se ha sentido menos Slytherin en su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué pensáis? ¿Estáis tristes? ¿Decepcionadas? ¿Queréis que esos dos idiotas se besen como Merlín manda de una vez? O mejor… ¿Preferís que Hermione dé media vuelta y recoja a nuestro Malfoy, que se va a helar de frío con el paseo hasta Hogwarts?<strong>_

_**Pues me lo contáis con un review gratuito ^^**_


	9. Lo sabes

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Yo ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones, así que veré cómo hago para actualizar… porque durante unos diez días lo tendré algo difícil. Pero escribiré todo lo que pueda ^^**_

_**Otra noticia: Dentro de 12 días se estrena Harry Potter! Estoy más que nerviosa, diez niveles más jaja Ya he llorado sólo de pensar que se acaba **_

_**Bueno, ya os daré la tabarra con ese tema, porque ahora estoy ocupada con las maletas jeje.**_

_**Última cosa: Espero sorprenderos con este capítulo, que lo he hecho algo rápido, pero que espero no tener que modificar.**_

_**Preparaos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>IX- Lo sabes<strong>

Pero Harry se ha equivocado con su predicción del tiempo hacia Anna. Y no sólo el día siguiente comienza a nevar, sino que esta tormenta de nieve se ha extendido y perdura con toda su dureza incluso ahora, doce días después.

Todo Hogwarts está pendiente del tiempo.

Faltan apenas cinco días para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade y no parece que quiera dejar de nevar. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado y todos los días fueran iguales.

En la mesa de Slytherin, todos siguen como siempre.  
>Puede que ahora que han perdido la cabeza de la casa, los alumnos se muestren aún más reacios y más crueles con los demás.<p>

Gryffindor sigue de fiesta. Acaban de ganar el partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw y la copa se insinúa realmente cercana este año.

Por su parte, la casa perdedora sigue intentando mejorar y no perder la esperanza.

Y Hufflepuff… Hufflepuff sigue cambiando día tras día, excepto por dos de sus "alumnos" que parecen haberse quedado atascados en una etapa en la que no se soportan y ni siquiera intentan hacerlo.

Draco ha comenzado a mostrarse igual de salvaje en las peleas con Hermione. Tal vez antes no lo hiciera porque se sentía culpable de haber destrozado la relación que había empezado a surgir, pero precisamente por esa culpabilidad que Hermione ve en sus ojos cada vez que lo insulta o lo maltrata, dichos abusos se han intensificado.

Nadie sentirá compasión jamás de un Granger, por supuesto que no. Ni aunque esa Granger en particular haya comenzado a desarrollar atrayentes y confusos sentimientos hacia el sujeto…

Y Draco nunca la volverá a tocar. Ella ya no bajará nunca más la guardia frente a él ni le abrirá lo que hay en sus pensamientos.

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se burle de ella y la trate como en esa noche…?

Hermione cruza una fría mirada con su compañero, que se la devuelve. Draco se siente realmente mal, no sabe por qué, pero cada vez que la ve flaquear siente ganas de ir y consolarla… o al menos intentarlo, puesto que ella no le deja acercarse a menos de un par de metros.

El Laccio sigue actuando con naturalidad, pero los choques ya no son tan extremos e inesperados, sino que parece que el hechizo se debilita poco a poco… ¿Qué puede significar?

Ninguno lo sabe, pero no tardarán mucho en descubrirlo.

Luna mira nostálgica hacia Hufflepuff. Se siente francamente mal al observar a Draco triste y desanimado… y más aún cuando contempla la cara que pone al observar cómo Granger le hace todos esos desplantes…

Para Luna está claro que el rostro de Draco ya no expresa más desprecio, pero tampoco expresa nada bueno… Igual que el de Granger.

Es como si encubrieran algo. Exacto.

Toma un bocado más de su pastel de trufas y continúa mirando.

Draco es tan especial para ella…

Anna observa en silencio la escena desarrollada en la mesa. Nadie habla demasiado entre ellos, mientras que los demás miembros de la casa planean una nueva fiesta esa noche.

Harry suspira. Falta algo para que su gozo sea completo y ya no es sólo Draco. Sino la alegría que él llevaba a la casa sin darse cuenta y siendo realmente desagradable con algunas personas.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Hagrid, Luna?

-Claro… después de adivinación me parece bien.

El chico de ojos verdes observa la expresión desanimada de su amiga y sigue su mirada hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff, dónde siempre reposa.

En silencio traza en su mente una verdadera sorpresa para su amiga.

* * *

><p>En Slytherin, la mayoría de las personas se encuentra en su propio mundo, pero Cho, ella especialmente, está viviendo una de las aventuras más excitantes de su vida mientras planea cómo conquistará al apuesto Gryffindor… ¡Estando pegado a la Princesa de Slytherin!<p>

Cho siente cómo su piel se pone de gallina cada vez que se imagina la cara que pondría Granger ¡Al encontrársela a ella, su mejor amiga, con él!

No tiene nada especialmente excitante que su adversaria sea ella, pero es divertido, y pensándolo mejor… no podría haber encontrado una adversaria más fuerte que esa.

Mientras continúa mirando a la parejita que come lentamente en la mesa de los tejones, Mc Gonagall se acerca a ellos precisamente, y con unas concisas palabras los conducen fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>-Se preguntarán el motivo de por qué están aquí. –Mc Gonagall los ha hecho sentarse en el despacho, pero esta vez ¡En el despacho del mismísimo Dumbledore!<p>

-Sí, claro… Eso nos preguntamos la última vez, y ya ve cómo acabamos… -Hermione arrastra las palabras mientras intenta esquivar la mirada de Draco, que la observa contestar de esa manera a la profesora.

McGonagall hace oídos sordos, seguramente pensando que Granger ha tenido un mal día… o un mal mes junto a Malfoy.

-Yo de momento no les puedo adelantar nada porque será el propio Dumbledore el que les explique todo en cuanto regrese de su reunión con el ministerio. –Se levanta de la silla con un ágil movimiento y se acerca a la puerta, directa a abandonar la sala. –Espero que todo salga bien de todo corazón. Malfoy y Granger.

Ambos sienten un extraño escalofrío al oír cómo la profesora pronuncia sus respectivos apellidos… tan juntos… Cómo si de algún modo, éstos no pudieran ir separados sin cometer una seria falta gramatical.

Acto seguido, abandona la sala, dejándolos sumidos en un tenso silencio que se pega a sus pieles y a sus ropas cómo una capa de aceite.

-Hermione, quería decirte que…

-No Malfoy. No quiero escuchar nada que quieras decirme. –Le corta ella, tajante.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué te comportas cómo si lo que pasó esa noche… te importara? Aunque… después de ver tu reacción… empiezo a pensar que lo hizo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Qué sabes lo que me importa o me deja de importar? ¿Crees que de verdad podría destrozarme solo porque un simple sangre sucia tiene demasiado miedo de sí mismo como para intentar algo conmigo? Porque estás muy equivocado. Para mí no significas nada, Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos tus estúpidas caricias de principiante.

Las palabras han ido con la clara intención de ofender y hacer daño y Draco lo ha sabido desde que ha abierto la boca, por lo que ha preparado su defensa muy hábilmente y además… esa contradicción por su parte acaba de darle la pista exacta. Sí, le importa. Y mucho.

Unos pasos se oyen subiendo la escalera. Dumbledore está a punto de llegar.

-Lo que ambos sabemos perfectamente… -Se inclina hacia ella y sin volver a dudar se levanta de la silla, poniendo la mano sobre la nuca de la chica con un rápido movimiento. –es que para ti no soy un simple sangre sucia. –Y renegando de todo lo que ha soñado con hacer para separarse de una vez por todas de Hermione, se acerca más que nunca. Más de lo que incluso hubiera soñado él mismo.

Sus labios la poseen, ansiosos, y Hermione, antes de poder apartarse, se encuentra respondiendo al beso frenéticamente.

El tiempo se para y solamente se encuentran ellos dos, en el despacho, sintiendo cómo se aprietan el uno al otro cada vez más, notando cada ligero y pequeño detalle de la persona que les hace perder la razón en ese instante.

El movimiento de la lengua de Draco sobre la de Hermione le provoca escalofríos en cada rincón de su cuerpo y cuando esa lengua se dirige a su cuello para dejar una marca que demuestre que es… ¿Suya?

Hermione lo separa con un fuerte empujón al tiempo que la puerta se abre y Dumbledore entra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y ahora vuestras opiniones, que en este chap las necesito! <strong>_


	10. ¿Y si el tiempo?

_**Chicas! Sigo de vacaciones y sin nada de tiempo, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes ^^  
>Por cierto, perdón por el millón de faltas que seguro que tengo, cuando tenga tiempo lo corregiré todo!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>X- ¿Y si el tiempo…?<strong>

Unos pasos resuenan en la vacía sala común de la casa de las Serpientes. Cho camina lentamente junto a Blaise Zabinni, hijo de uno de los magos más célebres en el mundo mágico.  
>El fuego crepita en la chimenea y ellos dos se sientan enfrente.<p>

-A ver. Vamos a volver a repasarlo todo porque no lo entiendo. ¿Te gusta un sangre sucia?

-No me gusta Blaise… simplemente me inspira curiosidad.

-Pero te lo quieres tirar.

Cho chasquea la lengua, censurándolo.

-No deberías usar palabras tan vulgares.

-Si designo un acto vulgar con una persona vulgar, puedo decir todas las cosas vulgares que quiera.

La chica lo mira con suspicacia y deja pasar un denso silencio durante unos segundos.

-Bueno. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? –Blaise se recuesta en el sillón y estira los pies hacia el fuego mientras bosteza. Está cansado de que todo sea realmente estúpido y absurdo desde que Hermione se ha ido.

-Ya sabes… información, búsqueda… nada serio.

Zabinni suelta una carcajada cruel.

-¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio de que te consiga al Gryffindor? ¿A ti misma? Gracias pero no…

Chang, ofendida en su ego más interno, tuerce la boca. No necesita rogarle a nadie para conseguir nada. Hay millones de personas que pueden ayudarla mucho mejor que él.

-Sabes Blaise… Sabía que no ibas a querer salir de tu estúpida ensoñación de que Hermione algún día reparará en tu presencia y dejará de tratarte como un esbirro para convertirte en su mago ideal.

Inconscientemente el chico aprieta los dientes. Ciertamente, él no espera nada de Granger y le da completamente lo mismo cómo le trate.

-Si estás insinuando que estoy enamorado de Granger, déjame decirte que te equivocas.

-¿Seguro?

La pregunta queda en el aire y poco a poco se va inmiscuyendo en la cabeza de Zabinni, sembrando una posible pero invisible duda.

Chang se levanta de la silla y camina hasta su habitación, pero antes de abandonar completamente la sala, vuelve a dirigirse a él:

-Sólo te digo que desde que Granger está con Malfoy, él ya no es el mismo. Lo ha convertido en una especie de sombra del verdadero carácter áspero y brusco de lo que era antes. Y no te diré que eso no me conviene. Pero además sé de muy buena mano que también ella ha cambiado, y no precisamente para mal.

Con otro suave taconeo, abandona la sala, dejando a Zabinni confuso. Muy confuso.

* * *

><p>El director es un mago alto y transmite confianza. Pero Draco y Hermione no están precisamente confiados en ese momento.<p>

Ambos se han sentado y casi están rezando porque el viejo Albus los deje irse de una vez y olvidar el momento que ha precedido a su llegada. Pero como ambos saben, lo hecho está hecho y no es fácil olvidar algo de esa magnitud. Es más, es probable que se pasen el resto de la semana sin poder pensar en nada que no sea…

El beso…

Dumbledore se sienta. No parece que haya visto nada, pero tal vez ese brillo en su mirada quiera decir algo más…

-Siento el retraso… Espero que no os hayáis aburrido mientras llegaba.

Hermione siente ganas de suicidarse al escuchar esas palabras. Lo ha visto.

Ese viejo loco ha visto cómo el inmundo sangre sucia la besaba, y lo peor.  
>¡Ese viejo loco ha podido observar cómo ella respondía al beso cómo si la vida le fuera en ello!<p>

-Bien. Jóvenes, llevan más de medio mes portando el lastre que sin duda significa el Laccio… y lo verdaderamente curioso es que sus relaciones no han mejorado –carraspea levemente. –Supongo que son conscientes de que no faltan muchas semanas para el final del curso y que una vez su estancia en Hogwarts haya acabado también lo harán sus interacciones, a no ser que decidan vivir una vida similar, lo que sería complicado. Por eso es de vital importancia que los dos intenten mejorar ya mismo sus relaciones o tendrán que cargar el uno con el otro una vez su formación académica haya acabado.

Los dos chicos se miran a los ojos por primera vez desde que el discurso ha empezado. Ninguno de los dos se había planteado la idea de que el tiempo estuviera limitado… y ahora que lo piensan, apenas tienen cinco semanas para redimir siete años… ¿Es justo?

-No quiero decir que ya esté todo arreglado pero… bueno, yo he notado que últimamente el Laccio está un poco… no sé, no es tan tirante. ¿Podría significar algo?

Hermione mira a Draco. No sabía que él también lo había sentido… Eso quiere decir que realmente el Laccio está desapareciendo… pero ellos no han mejorado su relación…

¿Se ha rendido? Hermione suspira. Menuda estupidez. Los hechizos no se rinden, son sólo hechizos. Algo más tiene que suceder y no sabe por qué, pero la verdad es que le da un poco de miedo averiguarlo.

-Sí, claro… podría significar muchas cosas. –El anciano reflexiona un instante. –Pero lo mejor es que lo averigüéis vosotros dos, juntos.

Con una enigmática sonrisa, el director se levanta y se dirige a hurgar en sus cajones en busca de a saber qué, dando por finalizada su entrevista.

* * *

><p>Luna y Harry se dedican a pasear arriba y abajo por los pasillos de Hufflepuff, esperando a su amigo que al parecer no llega. Hace un buen rato que ha ido al despacho.<p>

Tras algo más de veinte minutos, al final del pasillo se ve a dos figuras que caminan separadas y sin cruzar palabra… pero aun así hay algo que parece unirlos. Cómo una especie de halo.

Harry lo nota e inmediatamente examina el rostro de Luna para averiguar si ella también ve esa especie de atracción que hay entre Hermione y Draco… pero no logra averiguar si lo hace. ¿Es el conjuro al que están sometidos… o no?

-¿Para qué hemos venido a buscar a Draco? –pregunta la rubia nuevamente en un susurro.

-Ya verás. –Expone.

El chico de ojos verdes adelanta un par de pasos para alcanzar a su amigo y a la chica que está a su lado, a la cual como de costumbre, ignora prácticamente.

Hermione nunca se ensañó especialmente con Harry, no así a Draco le amargó la existencia y a Luna la insultó hasta rabiar, con Harry se moderó un poco. Lo que no quiere decir que se llevaran bien o nunca hubieran sucumbido a la tentación de lanzarse un pequeño insulto por los pasillos cuando estaban en el ciclo joven.

-Draco, ya casi nos íbamos. Te estábamos esperando.

Él sólo saluda con un gesto de cabeza, lo que preocupa a la joven rubia.

-Queríamos que vinieras a la caseta de Hagrid. Así él dejaría de preocuparse por… por tu situación.

El rubio cruza una débil mirada con Harry, pero éste señala suavemente a Luna y finalmente Draco acaba sonriendo falsamente. Luna parece más apagada desde que él se fue.  
>Loa sentimientos de la chica nunca han sido precisamente un secreto para ellos, pero Draco siempre esperó que ella se olvidara de él pronto. No le convenía.<p>

-Vale, está bien. –Asiente aún con esa sonrisa.

Hermione mira al suelo, completamente incómoda. ¿Acaban de hacer un plan dejándola al margen? Obviamente no tiene ningún interés en ir con aquellos traidores a la sangre a ninguna parte, pero pensaba que la tendrían en consideración teniendo en cuenta que está pegada al Gryffindor…

Le gustaría irse, huir, encerrarse en su verdadero cuarto entre las sábanas de una cama que no fuese la de esa habitación que comparte con_ él_…

Levanta la vista hasta Malfoy y observa detenidamente su rostro. La sonrisa tirante y forzada, el cabello flotando suelto, los ojos chispeantes dirigiéndose hacia ella justo en ese momento…

Aparta la mirada sintiendo sonrojarse estúpidamente. ¿Qué diablos le está pasando con él? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Granger, voy a ir con ellos así que…

-Así que tengo que seguiros. ¿Verdad? –la voz sarcástica pero a la vez amarga hace que la incomodidad se traspase hacia Luna y Harry también, pero Draco la observa durante unos segundos antes de volver a arremeter.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que es lo que deberías hacer.

-Me da igual Malfoy, no pienso hacer más obras benéficas por hoy.

-¿Obras benéficas? Fíjate, a lo mejor si te ven con nosotros por Hogwarts los demás piensan que tienes amigos.

Ha sido un golpe bajo y Draco lo sabe. Pero está cansado. Aburrido de todo. ¿Por qué ese círculo vicioso con ella? ¿Por qué sólo discuten y discuten y luego alguno de los dos hace algo por lo que vuelven a discutir? Y luego él hace una locura… Como besarla, sí como besarla. Cuando Draco la besó pensó que solamente se estaba demostrando a sí mismo que él tenía el control, pero una vez más ella había ganado y sabía que el recuerdo que revivía una y otra vez de sus labios tan dóciles bajo los suyos no eran nada bueno para él.

-Si mis amigos fueran como tú, Malfoy, creo que preferiría un exilio voluntario a algún lugar _muggle._

-¿Sabes Hermione? Tienes un problema, un gran problema y deberías buscar ayuda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y me lo dices tú Draco-soy-mejor-que-todos-Malfoy?

-No hablemos ahora de engreídos y ególatras porque tú te llevas el premio a la mejor además de la más repulsiva. –Draco comienza a sentir cómo su cabeza da vueltas. No quiere decir todo eso, pero lo dice. Necesita alejarla sólo unos segundos, necesita ni sentir sus manos acariciando sus hombros mientras deja que la bese.

-¿Repulsiva? Pues no parecía que pensaras eso hace cinco minutos, mientras… -Hermione siente un picor en la garganta extraño y sabe que lo que ha dicho él lo decía realmente. –Mientras… -Toma aire un segundo. –Te odio, Malfoy.

La castaña se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria y a pesar de sentir el Laccio con toda su fuerza atravesándola y acercándola a él. Gracias a los astros, su férrea voluntad hace que consiga abandonar la sala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? El Dramón que se montan estos dos vuelve a mi fic, pero espero que por poco tiempo más ;)<strong>_

_**¿Y vosotros, qué opináis?**_


	11. Debilidades

_**Vale vale vale… ¡Lo siento! D: Debería decirlo unas ochocientas veces porque hace unos cinco días que no subo nada… Pero la suerte es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo y esta vez ya tendré tiempo porque hoy vuelvo a casa. ¡Ahora mismo estoy en Madrid :D!  
>El caso es que no he podido actualizar porque no he tenido muy buena racha, ya sabéis, estos chicos de hoy en día… <strong>_

_**Aparte de eso, creo que por lo demás vamos a seguir con la historia volcadas completamente ehh ;)**_

_**Respecto a reviews: Mil gracias como siempre ^^ y también a quien me agrega a favoritos, me encanta saber que me leeis!**_

_**Y bueno, quería decirle a Rouse Malfoy, que me dijo que si podía hacer los capis más largos que… en fin, normalmente (normalmente xD) actualizo una vez al día… y bueno, si los hago el doble serían una vez cada dos días. Para mí es algo más incómodo pero si vosotras preferís eso pues puedo intentarlo jaja. Dejadme vuestra opinión y a ver qué sale, pero muchas gracias porque te guste tanto y que me sigas **_

_**Os dejo el chap así que nos vemos en los reviews!**_

* * *

><p>XI- Debilidades<p>

La visita a Hagrid no ha sido tan interesante como de costumbre. En varias ocasiones Harry y Luna han observado a Draco y él estaba callado y absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero cuáles eran?

Harry no puede evitar pensar que sus sospechas sobre la relación de su amigo y la Slytherin son ciertas. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder?

Cuando se despiden del medio gigante, ambos amigos se ofrecen a acompañar a Draco hasta su habitación en Hufflepuff, pero éste se niega y sonriendo a duras penas les contesta con evasivas y con un frágil: Chicos, tengo que pensar.

Se separan. Harry y Luna miran a Draco alejarse. Está cambiado, está distinto. ¿Dónde está su carácter tan ofensivo y salvaje?

-También _ella_ está así de extraña. ¿No te has dado cuenta, Harry?

El chico se sobresalta. Estaba casi seguro de que Luna no diría nada sobre la relación que parecer ser ha florecido entre los dos jóvenes. Y Harry sabe que a ella le duele pensarlo.

El silencio se extiende y los ojos azules celestes de Luna se clavan en los verdes del chico. Parece que le está suplicando que la mienta. ¿Lo está haciendo realmente?

Harry opta por sonreír y darse la vuelta, arrastrando también a Luna.

-Ese Laccio debe volverlos muy locos.

* * *

><p>El rubio se para frente a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.<br>Tras unos segundos dudando, da unos pasos dentro de la sala. Ella no está allí y eso no lo tranquiliza.

Draco se sienta en su cama y por fin se siente libre. Baja la cabeza hasta casi ponerla sobre sus rodillas y por primera vez desde que empezó toda esa locura, respira hondamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco…? –Se susurra a sí mismo mientras no deja de recordar una y otra vez los momentos que ha vivido con ella. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna chica, pero Draco no es tonto y sabe lo que está pasando, aunque no lo quiere aceptar. Ya hace un par de días que en su cabeza se ha empezado a formar la idea de que tal vez lo que siente por Hermione no son sólo ganas de poseerla y así someterla a su voluntad, cosa que no ha conseguido…

Un ruido tras él lo alerta y ve cómo la chica en la que justamente está pensando se levanta. Estaba tirada detrás de la cama.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hacer ni decir nada. Se miran durante unos segundos y finalmente Hermione se tumba en su lecho. Está optando por ignorar al chico pero ella sabe mejor que nadie que no puede hacerlo. No sabe cómo, pero entre ellos han empezado a surgir demasiadas cosas y eso la asusta terriblemente.

La Slytherin siente la sangre fluir por su cabeza dolorida. Nunca lo admitirá, pero esos ojos rojos y algo hinchados que está luciendi en ese momento no son alergia ni furia contenida.

Por su parte, el chico no se mueve. Intenta no mirarla, pero no es posible. ¿Qué estudiante de Hogwarts, sea de la casa que sea, se resiste a sucumbir a la tentación de mirar y admirar a la Princesa de Slytherin? Ningún chico que él conozca no ha mencionado alguna vez la sensualidad de su cuerpo o la modesta pero impactante belleza de su rostro.

Las ganas de comprobar si realmente sus labios son tan perfectos como recuerda en su mente lo vencen y termina por posar su mirada plateada en su cuerpo, sencilla y accidentalmente apoyado en su cama.

-Draco, Draco… contrólate… -Su propia voz resuena en su mente. -¿Qué me está haciendo?

Traga saliva, sintiendo la boca mortalmente seca. Es por la incomodidad del momento, nada tiene que ver que la falda de la chica se haya levantado unos pocos centímetros más…

El aire se vuelve denso, turbando al joven platino. Una extraña corriente eléctrica lo conecta de pronto con Hermione.

Ella se sobresalta y tras unos segundos manteniendo la presión, se levanta de la cama, quedando frente a Draco.

No necesitan decir nada. Hermione siente cómo la presión comienza a hacerse patente en su garganta y antes de darse cuenta, dos gruesos lagrimones caen por sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy…? –Su voz se quiebra y Draco se pone de pie junto a ella. Por unos segundos levanta las manos, como si quisiera abrazarla, pero de nuevo los junta a su torso, evitando hacer más complicada la situación. -¿Qué nos ocurre si tú y yo…?

-¿Nos odiamos?

La voz de Draco suena muy baja, como si estuviera susurrándose a sí mismo. Pero no, una parte de su mente advierte perfectamente la presencia de Hermione.

Hermione se seca los ojos con la túnica, pero no se aparta de él. Una nueva llama se enciende en sus ojos y tras suspirar una última vez Hermione traza un camino con el dedo desde la sien de Draco hasta su nuca. Lentamente…

-Sí, nos odiamos… -La voz suena débil, un simple hilo, pero Draco no lo advierte. En ese momento sólo es capaz de ver los ojos de ella acercándose aún más, su piel suave y fría frotándose contra su mejilla y por último de nuevo sus labios entreabiertos.

Draco se tensa en una posición defensiva, pero Hermione prolonga aún más el contacto, haciendo que se relaje y que todo lo que tiene en la cabeza se esfume.

Pronto, también los labios de la chica se acercan al rostro de él y tras unos instantes manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, se apoyan en la comisura de sus labios.

-Así es cómo debe ser… ¿Verdad? –Esta vez, la joven suena más clara y con un extraño tono seductor… Las anteriores palabras del Gryffindor queman su mente y en ese momento está más asustada que nunca, aunque no lo pueda parecer.

Sus labios se deslizan por los de él. Draco abre la boca de ella con la suya propia e intenta poseerla un poco más…

Hermione se aparta y de nuevo acaricia su cabello antes de volver a acercarse a él. Presionando su pecho con la otra mano, lo apoya sobre la cama y se apoya a horcajadas sobre él.

Draco acaricia sus piernas desnudas mientras una parte de su mente intenta resistirse y no cesa de avisarle. Pero lo que su mente diga no es importante.

En ese momento solo existe lo que ambos estén sintiendo. Solo importan sus cuerpos entrelazándose.

El sabor de los besos de Hermione.

El sabor de los besos de Draco.

Malfoy logra arrancar un gemido de la garganta de la Slytherin y una nueva oleada de sangre baja hasta esa parte del cuerpo de él que parece estar despertando de repente.

Roza de nuevo el muslo de Hermione y ésta aparta sus labios de su boca para dirigirlos a su cuello.

Draco se olvida de todo. Solo quiere tenerla completamente en la cama, bajo él, haciéndola sentirse suya realmente… Porque eso es lo que quiere y por fin puede admitirlo.

Quiere hacerla suya.

La respiración agitada de Hermione lo hace detenerse, ella también lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué…? –Es lo que alcanza a susurrar antes de advertir el movimiento bajo la túnica de ella, que está sacando su varita.

Y una vez más, La Princesa de Slytherin logra poseer a Hermione Granger.

-¡Cruccio!

* * *

><p>-Habla. No tengo todo el día. –Chang mira de un lado a otro del pasillo, buscando posibles testigos. Menos mal que no hay nadie.<p>

La figura nerviosa frente a ella se mueve casi estúpidamente mientras Cho se disculpa a sí misma mentalmente. Se está repitiendo que no había nadie mejor y que esa era la única opción.

-¿Quieres que te hable de su relación?

-Sí, niña. ¿Qué relación tienen Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?

La Gryffindor se ajusta la capucha, escondiendo su larga cabellera rubia.

-Pues… se llevan muy mal, pero últimamente… ambos parecen extraños.

-¿Extraños de qué manera? –Cho se apoya en la pared. Está impaciente y no es para menos, si alguien las descubre a esas horas por los pasillos de Hogwarts…

-Draco está distraído… Parece un poco… lento, últimamente.

-¿Y qué más ocurre? ¿Cuál es la reacción de Potter?

-Harry está esperanzado… Piensa que no le ocurrirá nada y confía mucho en él…

La Slytherin acaricia su cabellera negra y lisa mientras esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa debido al tonto tono de la chica. El caso es que aunque la figura encapuchada frente a ella haga parecer que es una niña buena, no lo es ni por asomo… sino… ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor traicionaría a su propia casa por puro egoísmo y afán de protagonismo?

-Escúchame bien. Quiero que lo apuntes todo, quiero que sepas absolutamente todo lo que pasa con Draco. Quiero que lo vigiles noche y día, lo cual no te supondrá ningún problema especial, según me he enterado…

Los ojos de la Gryffindor brillan de forma especial, casi amenazantes.

-No insinúes nada parecido, jamás he sentido nada por nadie en esa casa.

El tono también parece peligroso, lo que resulta cómico debido al aspecto de la joven leona.

-Y mejor para ti, guapita. –Levantando altivamente la cabeza, Cho se va hacia las mazmorras lentamente, actuando como siempre. Exactamente como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo.

Por su parte, la chica encapuchada también se dirige a su casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado jeje, ya sabéis, lo de siempre más un: Vosotras sois mis alas ^^<strong>_


	12. No es un juego

_**Hoy estoy realmente inspirada, así que tras unas tres horas escribiendo esto (que por cierto, se me han pasado volando) os traigo un chap nuevo y ahora me pondré con otro ^^**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!**_

* * *

><p>XII- No es un juego<p>

El tiempo se para en cuanto ella lanza la maldición. Draco se aparta, como repelido por un imán y cierra los ojos esperando al intenso dolor que llegará de un momento a otro… Pero que no llega…

Tras unos segundos, el rubio Gryffindor abre los ojos de nuevo y contempla a Hermione que seguramente esboza la misma expresión confusa que él mismo.

Ella lo mira con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Por qué no ha ocurrido nada? –Piensa mientras la confusión comienza a dar paso a la comprensión y lejanamente se atisba la humillación.

No ha funcionado porque en realidad no quería hacerle daño. ¿Y por qué no quiere hacerle daño? Un mazo de conocimiento golpea la cabeza de la castaña empujándola a que ella misma lo asuma.

-Creo que te gusta, Hermione… quizás… quizás incluso algo más… -Su propio juicio, siempre tan atento, le escupe esas palabras, y ella, una vez más se niega a creerlas.

Pero esta vez es distinto. Es incluso estúpido porque eso lo explica todo: La extraña desaparición del Laccio, su celos irracionales, su depresión y confusión constantes y ahora esto, no puede hacerle daño intencionadamente…

Alarmada, tras haber concluido la fase de comprensión a la vez que Draco, observa cómo el chico va a comenzar con la última fase de ese desagradable acto: Humillación.

Draco traza una sonrisa casi macabra en su rostro. Está enfadado, claro que sí. ¡Pretendía torturarlo! Aunque al final no lo haya conseguido, la intención es lo que cuenta. En ese momento no sabe cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos que al parecer alberga Hermione, porque sabe que los tiene… Ninguna chica a la que hubiera besado antes se había entregado a él con esa suavidad ni esa confianza que lo hacía actuar tan irracionalmente cuando la tocaba.  
>¡Por Merlín que lo iba a volver realmente loco!<p>

La sonrisa persiste en su rostro. Ese es el momento que él necesita para mostrarse a sí mismo que en realidad ella no es nada más importante que cualquier lío que haya tenido en Hogwarts. Y probablemente será el único momento en el que ella esté lo suficientemente débil como para no poder hacer nada… así que Draco va a aprovecharlo, por supuesto que sí…

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione? –Pregunta con retórico sarcasmo. –Porque me parece que un Cruciatus… ya sabes… debería sentirse.

Una carcajada sale naturalmente de su garganta y un nuevo recuerdo llega a su mente. Como cuando hace unos años se peleaban por los pasillos varias veces al día lanzándose pullas e insultos denigrantes…

Si lo piensan bien, ambos saben que han vivido muchas más cosas juntos de las que ninguno de ellos se acuerda y de las que se deberían vivir con tu "peor enemigo".

Hermione se siente impotente. Ahora le toca a él ser letal y ella está atada de pies y manos. Furiosa, tira la varita contra la pared e intenta dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero él la sujeta.

-¿No contestas? A lo mejor tu hechizo ha fallado porque no eres tan buena bruja cómo crees… -Draco decide usar el mismo jueguecito de seducción que ella misma ha utilizado hace sólo unos minutos. Se acerca a ella, aspirando el aroma dulce de su cabello. –O lo que no es cómo crees es lo que piensas de mí…

Hermione no se libera del agarre del chico, siente la furia correr por su cuerpo y la ligera duda de si sabe algo se está volviendo demasiado pesada como para ser soportable en ese momento. Tiene que escapar como sea y ya mismo.

-Malfoy, creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Has estado a punto de torturarme y yo me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio! –Sin pensarlo aprieta un poco más su agarre hasta que ella hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero no dice nada ni produce ningún sonido. Draco la suelta de inmediato. Sabe que la ira se está apoderando de él y eso no es bueno. Nunca sale bien.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿No es eso lo que tú y yo hacemos? Es sólo un juego y tú y yo jugamos…

-Entonces esto es un juego… ¿Y si mañana se te ocurre volver a llevarme a la cama y ponerte de nuevo sobre mí como…-Un escalofrío los recorre a ambos al recordar el momento. –Como hace un momento y a mí me apetece lanzarte un _Avada Kedavra _tampoco importará porque sólo es un juego… ¿No? Creo que lo entiendo…

Hermione frunce los labios y mira al suelo. La está torturando y seguramente está disfrutando con ello, porque seguro que sabe que eso no es un juego. En absoluto.

-¿Y entonces por qué no ha funcionado? ¿Por qué no hemos podido seguir jugando, Granger?

Hermione no sube la mirada. Esa es justo la pregunta que no quería oír y que obviamente no piensa responder, pero no importa, porque Draco no pensaba dejarla hacerlo.

-Te lo voy a decir. Porque en el fondo sabes que no estás jugando. Sabes que sólo es una tonta excusa para obtener lo que quieres y sabes que lo que quieres soy yo.

Draco alza el rostro de Hermione, intentando mantener contacto visual y cuando lo consigue la sonrisa sardónica de ella son el primer atisbo de frío en su cuerpo. Pero no va a dejar que lo convenza. Ahora está completamente seguro de que ella busca y espera algo más que simples besos a escondidas.

-¿Insinúas que me gustas? –La chica siente su interior temblando cómo una hoja de papel, pero lo que Draco ve es a la misma Slytherin de siempre que de nuevo lo mira cómo si sólo fuese porquería. –Porque me parece la mayor tontería que has dicho en bastante tiempo, y créeme, dices muchas tonterías.

-No lo insinúo. Lo sé.

Hermione da un paso atrás. Con él tan cerca no puede pensar, pero mientras ella retrocede, él da dos pasos hacia ella. De nuevo están tan juntos que Hermione siente que no puede respirar normalmente.

-¿Porque te he besado? Entonces también estoy enamorada de un millón de chicos más.

La imagen de Hermione besando a alguien, cualquier persona que no sea él mismo comienza a molestar a Draco sobremanera. ¿Quién se cree para alardear así? Luce a los chicos como si fueran trofeos…

El Gryffindor se acerca una última vez a ella y presiona suavemente sus labios en la oreja de la chica.

-Porque estoy seguro de que con ninguno de esos chicos te has olvidado de todo con sólo un par de besos, incluso de su sangre.

Él abandona la sala, dejando a Hermione con la piel de gallina y sin moverse durante un par de minutos. Finalmente se arroja sobre la chimenea y estrella contra el suelo todo lo que se encuentra encima de ésta.

Esta vez ha ganado él, pero no será igual la próxima.

* * *

><p>-¿No deberías desayunar en Hufflepuff? –Harry contempla a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. -¿Qué ocurre?<p>

-Nos hemos peleado otra vez. Y me da lo mismo lo que me diga Dumbledore, McGonagall o Snape… no pienso volver a esa mesa nunca.

Luna mira extrañada a su amigo y observa que Hermione ni siquiera ha bajado a desayunar. Baja la cabeza de nuevo hacia su pequeño cuaderno de notas y sigue escribiendo en él.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Pregunta Draco a Harry en un susurro.

Potter gira los ojos hacia su amiga, que está muy concentrada.

-Ah… eso… Dice que es un dibujo. Da lo mismo, no deja que nadie lo vea. ¿Y qué ha pasado esta vez para que discutierais?

-El mismo rollo de siempre, añadiendo que ahora Granger también parece tener un problema grave de ludopatía…

Su amigo abre los ojos verdes sin llegar a pronunciar ninguna palabra. La verdad es que prefiere no saber nada sobre los problemas personales de la Slytherin.

Draco está visiblemente irritado y tras observar la mirada de Dumbledore clavada en él, agarra un par de cerezas y se las come ignorando al director.

-¡Hola Draco! –Dos chicas se encuentran ante él. Una es Anna Vilder y la otra debe ser nueva, o simplemente una de esas chicas por las que nunca se ha interesado.

-Hola. –Pronuncia sin ganas. Mira hacia atrás como acto reflejo y en la mesa de Slytherin encuentra algo que hace que un escalofrío lo recorra. Es una de esas chicas estiradas de Slytherin… Cho Chang lo está mirando y bastante exhaustivamente.

-Alguien ha colado la noticia de que Hermione y tú pronto volveréis a vuestras respectivas casas. ¿Es verdad? –Draco se sorprende cuando ve que las chicas aún siguen ahí y observa a Anna, que sigue parloteando aunque él ya no la escuche.

-No sé… -Su Draco más desagradable vuelve a prevalecer, pero curiosamente lo hace al pensar en sí mismo separándose de Hermione y volviendo a su antigua cama. –No me he enterado.

Vuelve a mirar atrás y se encuentra con que Cho se acaba de levantar y se está acercando.  
>Harry la mira; tal vez crea que es guapa, pero seguramente no saldría con ella.<p>

-¿Podemos hablar, Draco?

La chica se dirige a él como si le conociera y esto extraña al chico, que al darse cuenta de que no hay más opción, se levanta y la sigue hasta una de las columnas de la puerta que lleva al gran comedor, dónde nadie pueda oírlos.

-¿Y tú eras…?

-Cho Chang. Soy amiga de Hermione.

El chico cambia su expresión indiferente a una de disgusto. ¿Por qué quiere una amiga de ella hablar con él?

Cho advierte el cambio en el rostro de él y suelta una risita casi infantil, como si quisiera dejar patente su inocencia.  
>Draco no puede evitar acentuar la expresión. La mayoría de Hogwarts sabe que esa chica no es precisamente una niña pura y dulce. Sólo hay alguien que pueda alcanzar su vida amorosa, y esa es La Princesa de Slytherin… claro que ella lo hace todo con mucha más elegancia y en Hermione no es como si fuera un acto sucio…<br>¿Por qué está defendiendo a Granger?

-No te preocupes, no soy tan… ya sabes, mi carácter no es cómo el de Hermione. Y yo tampoco comparto sus ideas respecto a… hijos de _muggles_, ya sabes.

-Ah. –Musita él.

Seguramente Cho no lo sabe, pero un cincuenta por ciento de las causas de por qué no le gusta Hermione es porque es una Slytherin. Así que Cho no tiene ninguna posibilidad de significar algo para él. Igual que Hermione… No, sobretodo Hermione.

-Sólo quería desearte ánimo y decirte que no todos los Slytherins somos iguales.

-Si tú lo dices… -Normalmente no es tan desagradable con gente que no conoce y parece querer trabar amistad con él, pero tras la discusión con Hermione la noche anterior, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella lo irrita.

Cho no pierde los ánimos y en un último arrebato de aparente jovialidad, se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla. ¿Demasiado cerca de la boca?

Acto seguido se dirige a su mesa con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Ha sido realmente excitante y va a conseguir que él, que ahora casi actúa como si no la conociera, acabe rogando por ella. ¿Se ha creído que es tonta? ¿Piensa que no sabe que ha estado toda la mañana mirando a su mesa para encontrarse con ella?  
>Sólo de imaginarse a ella misma hablando con él hacía que pequeños pinchazos recorrieran lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo.<p>

Finalmente se sienta y el cosquilleo de sus labios por el beso la acompaña el resto del día.

Draco, aún confuso, decide no volver a sentarse, sino que sale del Gran Comedor.  
>Quizás está nervioso porque no ha vuelto a hablar con Hermione, quizás por el beso de aquella extraña o quizás simplemente está turbado porque la imagen de <em>su<em> castaña ha aparecido ensu mente cuando Cho se ha acercado.

¿Ha pensado "Su"?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya os sabéis la teoría, ahora es cuando me ayudáis con el próximo chap dejándome un review <strong>_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad!**_


	13. ¿Separados?

_**¡Hola! Bueno, pues de nuevo Lizze con un nuevo capítulo de estos locos que se me ocurren, ya sabéis, los que parecen medio desequilibrados mentalmente jaja.**_

_**Tengo una especie de "sorpresa" en este chap, ya que Hermione y Draco hablan por primera vez de posibles sentimientos! :D**_

_**Y bueno, sólo decir que hoy estrenaron Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2 y que he llorado como nunca… Así que id a verla ya mismo!**_

_**Aparte, gracias por los reviews y los contestaré con el próximo capítulo así que si queréis saber algo o cualquier cosilla que queráis comentarme, ahí tenéis reviews ^^**_

_**Aquí os presenta el chap una Lizze con el corazón rotísimo por Fred Weasley (Enamorada!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII- ¿Separados?<strong>

Es sábado por la mañana y todos los alumnos se encuentran dormidos en Hogwarts. Todos menos dos jóvenes de séptimo curso y sombrío carácter. Se hallan en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, para desagrado de Hermione, y junto a la mujer están esperando a Snape.

Tras apenas un par de minutos, en la puerta se adivina la figura de Snape. Camina descoordinado, medio dormido, y no se ha peinado, por lo que el cabello grasiento se encuentra demasiado "punk" para un profesor como él.

-Ahora que estamos aquí… Vamos a proceder a darles la noticia que ambos, estoy segura, esperaban con ansiedad.

Minerva sonríe casi absurdamente mientras mira atentamente a los ojos aún adormilados de los dos chicos, que aún siguen en pijama.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha informado esta madrugada de que por fin el hechizo Laccio que se les fue impuesto ha desaparecido, lo que significa que… -Se calla un segundo, como intentando prolongar el momento de tensión. Infructuosamente, por supuesto. –¡Ya pueden volver a su vida normal!

Los segundos pasan y nadie pronuncia una sola palabra. Incluso se escuchan algunos grillos acentuando el silencio.

Hermione no hace ningún gesto, pero siente su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus ojos despejándose completamente. A su derecha alcanza a ver a Snape echando una cabezadita sobre la pared del despacho.

-¿Habéis oído, jóvenes? ¡Ya podéis separaros!

El silencio vuelve a extenderse durante una docena más de segundos, hasta que Draco, al atisbar una llama de desilusión en el rostro de la jefa de su casa, decide solidarizarse y esbozar una especie de sonrisa rígida y forzada.

-Qué alegría…

Eso es lo que McGonagall quería oír, porque se levanta y se acerca a Snape, golpeando suavemente su espalda en señal de camaradería y por consiguiente, despertando al hombre que ya se había abstraído.

-Ve, Severus. Le dije que dos alumnos de nuestras casas podían dejar de odiarse para comenzar una bonita y duradera amistad.

-No recuerdo que nunca dijera… -Severus se calla al ver que la profesora no cejará en su ánimo. ¡Les ha despertado a las cinco de la mañana para decirles algo que seguramente los chicos se imaginaban!

Hermione y Draco dirigen lentamente su mirada el uno hacia el otro, y sin saber cómo deberían reaccionar en ese momento, Draco esboza una pequeña sonrisa que a Hermione se le antoja asombrosamente tierna.

¿Puede él ser tierno?

Baja la cabeza, evitándole. ¿Desde cuándo un sangre sucia cruza esa clase de mirada con alguien superior…? Incluso aunque por fin hayan logrado salirse con la suya librándose del Laccio…

Porque sus relaciones no han mejorado desde que están juntos, es más, si cabe han empeorado, si ahora están separados es porque ambos han comenzado a sentir…

Hermione tose ligeramente antes de recordar de nuevo por qué ya no están unidos y sin hacer ruido se levanta.

-Iré a empaquetar. –Se disculpa y después sale de la sala.

Draco se queda quieto un segundo más que ella. El aroma de la joven aún ha quedado impregnado en el aire y se detiene para poder apreciarlo mejor… es una mezcla entre una fruta dulce y algún tipo de helado… Es muy característico, sólo puede pertenecerle a ella…

Tras darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, musita otra disculpa y sale de la sala a la carrera, sólo le queda una hora aproximadamente con ella y piensa aprovecharla. Quiere que en ese último momento, ella recuerde quién manda...

* * *

><p>-Draco… -Harry cuadra los hombros y clava los ojos en su amigo, intentando transmitir confianza. –No hace falta que lo niegues más… Sé lo tuyo con Hermione y… -Carraspea. –Lo acepto y quiero que sepas que te apoyo y te apoyaré… ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!<p>

Baja la cabeza, derrotado. Lleva casi quince minutos en las cocinas de Hogwarts intentando decirlo y de ninguna manera suena convincente. Parece que en el fondo estuviera diciendo: "Draco, sé lo tuyo con Hermione y me has traicionado. A partir de ahora aléjate."

Suelta el poco aire de sus pulmones y vuelve a respirar profundamente.

-Draco… Te apoyo, soy tu amigo y… Joder…

Se para de nuevo y repite de nuevo el ritual de respiración. Una vez más, mira con suspicacia a la cara de su amigo y vuelve a empezar.

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho… Draco, sólo quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo y…

-¿Harry?. -Luna provoca un bote del cuerpo de Harry, que se gira y practica una sonrisa. -¿Qué haces?

-Ya sabes Luna… a veces me gusta… -Mira a su alrededor, buscando algo para paliar su excusa perfectamente. A su derecha encuentra un pollo asado que parece haber sobrado de la cena y rápidamente coge un grasiento muslo en la mano. –A veces me gusta comer pollo… Es muy bueno para los huesos.

Luna lo mira extrañada y la verdad es que es muy difícil desconcertarla a ella.

-¿A las seis de la mañana? Yo… fui a buscarte a tu habitación, pero me dijeron que habías bajado a la cocina y me preguntaba si querías desayunar ya.

Harry deja el pollo en la bandeja tras haberle dado un par de mordiscos y se aparta de su posición para buscar una servilleta y limpiar la grasa de su mano y camisa. A su espalda queda descubierta una graciosa visión.

-Harry… ¿estabas jugando con ese coco?

-¿Qué co…? –Mira de reojo y de pronto vuelve a colocarse frente al coco que había simulado a Draco todo ese tiempo. –Sí, sí… Cuando bajo también suelo… hacerles peinados a los cocos… Es divertido -Retira rápidamente los espaguetis colocados a modo de cabello y con toda la rapidez que le es posible vuelve a acercarse a Luna y a agarrarla del hombro, escoltándola hasta el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>-¿Sigues enfadada, Granger?<p>

La voz de Draco rompe el silencio y Hermione deja de sacar las blusas del armario para girarse hasta él.

-Eso depende… ¿tú sigues sin superarlo?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensa casi involuntariamente, esa conversación comienza ya como una trampa.

-¿Superar el qué? –Pregunta con desconfianza.

-Que no esté enamorada de ti… y por supuesto que bese a más personas que tú… Bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién eres… puedo decir simplemente que bese a personas.

-¿Tenías que sacar el tema? Ahora me pasaré todo el día llorando… -Comienza el muchacho cínicamente mientras la mira con una mueca que sólo puede pertenecer a un Draco frsutrado.

-Pues espero que te sea leve, rubito.

Hermione se gira y vuelve a la tarea de sacar la ropa del armario, pero la presencia de él parado tras ella vuelve a hacerla girar.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que todo esto era simplemente un juego? –Hermione retrocede… no le gusta esa voz. –Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente seguimos jugando? A ambos nos gusta, no puedes negármelo. Sería simplemente satisfacernos mutuamente, sin ningún compromiso.

No está seguro de si lo que dice lo dice en serio. Se supone que lo que estaba pretendiendo era tener él mismo el control de la situación, pero por lo que sus propios labios han propuesto… Eso se le puede ir de las manos en cualquier momento. Pero aun así no retrocede. Que ambos se atraen no es ningún secreto. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? No puede haber riesgo de que esa atracción llegue a algo más… ¿Verdad?

Draco se acerca lentamente hasta tener el rostro de Hermione a un par de centímetros. Ella sonríe mientras se acerca lentamente a su oído.

-¿Pretendes tenerme a tu disposición cuando quieras, Malfoy…? Porque no lo haría con el único propósito de "satisfacernos mutuamente" ni en un millón de años. –Casi le escupe la respuesta y se intenta apartar otra vez, pero Malfoy ya la tiene calada. Sabe que si hay algo a lo que ella no puede resistirse es a tenerlo cerca, especialmente ahora que se encuentra tan confusa en lo referente a lo que siente por él.

El rubio simplemente sonríe, sin rastro de sarcasmo ni ironía, sin ningún otro sentimiento oculto… Sólo sonríe.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí lo harías con otro propósito?

La desconfianza crece en los ojos de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A amor?

-Lo estás diciendo tú, Granger, si de veras sientes algo por mí no deberías avergonzarte, es natural.

Una mueca de fastidio se instala en Hermione. Menudo ego tiene ese chico. ¿Desde cuándo los roles se han comenzado a intercambiar?

-Puedo chasquear los dedos y un millón de chicos vendrían a hacer lo que yo quisiera, así que bájate de la nube, Malfoy.

Draco se aparta y camina hacia su lado de la habitación, sopesando lo que ella acaba de decir.

-Pero aunque apareciera ese millón de chicos, tú seguirías prefiriéndome, Hermione. El Laccio no ha desaparecido sólo y ambos sabemos por qué lo ha hecho, recuérdalo.

El rubor comienza a escalar por el cuerpo de la Slytherin y se instala en sus mejillas. Ella baja la cabeza para evitar que Malfoy pueda verlo y una nueva inseguridad intenta hacerse hueco en ella. La inseguridad de haber sido descubierta.

-Si lo que quieres es besarme sólo dilo. No tienes que montar la pataleta de que te quiero porque, buenas noticias, Malfoy, yo no quiero a nadie.

-Pues sí, ahora mismo tengo muchísimas ganas de besarte y ya de paso, lograr que te calles. ¿Te parece bien? Al menos yo admito lo que pienso y no me ando con rodeos. Te toca a ti hacerlo también. –Draco se gira y sus ojos rozan los de Hermione. Se encuentran a unos dos o tres metros, pero la misma corriente eléctrica que había aparecido ya en una ocasión, los atormenta ahora.

Ella baja la mirada, terminando el contacto e intentando hacer su expresión inescrutable para la mentira que va a decir.

-Pues yo no quiero besarte Draco, ni ahora ni nunca.

Y tras musitar débilmente las palabras, agarra la bolsa que ya ha terminado de llenar y sin apenas una última mirada a la que ha sido su habitación durante casi el último mes, Hermione Granger vuelve a su cómoda y solitaria cama de Slytherin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si ya habéis visto la película, comentadla conmigo en un review ^^<strong>_

_**Draco estuvo especialmente sexy ;)**_


	14. ¿Qué siento?

_**Buenas de nuevo ^^**_

_**Traigo un capítulo muy muy breve (Rouse, puedes matarme si quieres XD) y estoy con el próximo… en fin, me parece que voy a reírme bastante ;)**_

_**No me olvido de los reviews, que casi tengo 50 ^^ y gracias generales (por orden de aparición XD): Bettsy ( :) ) Rouse ( :) ) Kanna ( :) ) Kath ( :) ) y bueno, también esos lectores que me leen por su cuenta y a los que olvido ( :) )**_

* * *

><p>XIV- ¿Qué siento?<p>

Sólo ha pasado una noche en Gryffindor, pero Draco tiene que reconocer que ha sido la noche más larga de su vida.  
>Ya se había acostumbrado a conciliar el sueño con el único sonido de la suave respiración de Granger.<br>Ya se había acostumbrado a las noches en vela que sabía que compartían aunque no hablaran…

La verdad es que se había acostumbrado a ella y su repentino desaire lo ha desanimado más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

-¡Eh, Malfoy! –Uno de los alumnos de sexto, Tommy Beatle, se acerca a Draco en el comedor y se sienta un momento junto a él. –Ahora que has vuelto, nos contarás qué se siente al dormir con Granger ¿no?

El rubio mira al otro con frialdad, advirtiéndole que no siga por ese camino, pero el aludido ni siquiera se percata y procede a llamar a los otros para comenzar la ronda de cuestiones embarazosas. Draco los contempla a todos como si fueran un grupo de hienas hambrientas y malolientes.

-¿Es verdad que se pasea desnuda por la habitación? –Pregunta uno de los alumnos que acaban de acoplarse al corrillo por detrás.

Un montón de risas masculinas lo secundan mientras algunos hacen comentarios obscenos sobre la imagen.

-Sí, sí. ¿Y que no consigue dormir si no tiene a un chico al lado?

-¿Y que sus tet…? –La pregunta queda suspendida en la boca de Beatle, puesto que un puño impacta de pronto en su mandíbula con mucha fuerza. Tal vez demasiada.

El chico cae hacia atrás y es sujetado por unos cuantos Gryffindors que observan a Draco con la boca abierta. Éste mantiene el rostro confuso. ¿Qué acaba de hacer y… por qué?  
>Busca la respuesta y su mente simplemente le dice que no está bien que hablen así de una chica que no está presente en ese momento… Pero no solamente ha pensado que era indebido, sino que al comenzar la conversación, simplemente el imaginarse cómo esos chicos pensaban en ella… Lo han vuelto loco…<p>

-Oye, ¿pero a ti qué te pasa?

Sí, está celoso. ¿Y qué?

Malfoy hace oídos sordos a Seamus Finnigan y tras observar la escena unos segundos más, se aleja del comedor, pero no sin antes girar la vista hacia Slytherin sin encontrarla ahí.

* * *

><p>-¡Harry! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Me han dicho que Draco ha podido dormir esta noche ya en Gryffindor y que ayer fue su último día como Hufflepuff.<p>

Potter mira a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro. Está muy contento por tenerle de nuevo con él. Echaba de menos hablar con alguien con la misma confianza que alberga en su amigo.

-Sí, es genial. Por cierto ¿Le has visto hoy? Hace un rato que ando buscándole…

Al final del pasillo, Anna se acerca corriendo y parece nerviosa. Los chicos intuyen que tiene una noticia que contarles y que lleva toda la mañana diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

La chica aligera el paso al llegar hasta ellos y sacude su melena rubia.

-Andaba buscándoos por todas partes. ¿Sabéis lo que acaba de ocurrir en Gryffindor?

Los dos niegan con la cabeza y miran a la muchacha nerviosos. Están seguros de que tiene algo que ver con Draco y también están seguros de que no es nada bueno.

-Me han dicho que ha pegado a Beatle antes incluso de desayunar.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? –Luna se pone nerviosa enseguida, como siempre, y Harry pone sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla. –¡Nuckles marinos! ¿No puede estar dos minutos sin nosotros?

-Por lo que yo sé… Tommy dijo algo sobre Granger y eso hizo enfurecer a Draco.

El rostro de Harry es épico: Una mezcla de nerviosismo, con preocupación y… ¿Orgullo?

* * *

><p>Hace unos minutos que ha recibido la noticia.<br>Una joven Gryffindor se dirige rápidamente al baño de chicas que se encuentra en la tercera planta. Allí, Cho Chang ya la está esperando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos están tan alterados?

La chica rubia procede a contarle lo que sabe, añadiendo la observación de que Hermione y Granger tal vez tuvieron más que palabras para librarse del hechizo al que ambos estaban sometidos.  
>Cho se retrae involuntariamente. No creía que esas insinuaciones fueran ciertas, pero tras escuchar a la chica ya no hay duda. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción recuerda lo fácil que fue besar a Draco. Sí fácil y agradable. Podría repetirse en cualquier momento.<p>

-Pero desde que se separaron nadie les ha visto volver a hablar… Tal vez estén peleados.

-¿Podrías preguntárselo a Draco? –Cho cruza los brazos pensativamente. Le dirige una mirada a la chica repentinamente suspicaz. –O espera, prefiero preguntárselo yo…

Hermione se dispone a lavarse las manos después de por fin haber terminado de ordenar su armario, pero al escuchar el nombre de él, se queda parada un par de segundos más de lo que sería correcto. Antes de percatarse de lo que hace, Hermione está escuchando la conversación entre Cho Chang y otra chica que a Hermione le resulta familiar pero a la que no llega a ver completamente.

-¿Vas a ir tú misma?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Ha llegado el momento de acercarme un poco a Malfoy… o mucho. ¿Quién sabe? El encaprichamiento no va a durarme eternamente y no me gustaría haberme quedado sin… catarlo…

Hermione ahoga una especie de nausea y se siente repentinamente furiosa. ¿Con qué Cho va detrás de Draco? Pues ni loca va a dejar que se acerque a él en la vida. El rubio está marcado cómo de SU propiedad y no se va a enredar con la primera chica de cascos ligeros que encuentre.

La Slytherin se sorprende a sí misma con la determinación con la que su mente ha manejado la idea de que esa chica pudiera llegar a tener algo con Draco, pero la verdad es que le da lo mismo lo que su mente haga o deje de pensar, porque en ese momento la rabia está en cada poro de su piel. Cho no conseguirá arrebatárselo, por supuesto que no. Además, considerando que Hermione es más bella, rica, inteligente… etc… ¿Por qué iba a preferir a Chang? Una voz en la cabeza de Hermione vuelve a repetirle todas sus cualidades, pero aun así, una especie de temor a perderle se asienta en su estómago.

¿Significa eso que admite quererle?  
>-Bueno, no tan rápido. –Se dice ella misma.<p>

Finalmente, la joven castaña baja las escaleras intentando controlar su creciente ira y dispuesta a vigilar muy de cerca a Cho a partir de entonces. Tras unos minutos, también Luna Lovegood camina por esos pasillos.

* * *

><p>Zabinni no cesa de dar vueltas por su habitación. No sabe exactamente el por qué, pero desde que habló con Cho sobre lo que él mismo sentía por Hermione… Algo no deja de rondarle permanentemente la cabeza, y Blaise se teme que no quiera desaparecer.<br>Tras varios minutos más de reflexión y conversaciones con él mismo, el moreno se decide a hablar con ella. ¿Qué puede perder?

En ese preciso instante, Granger aparece. Cruza la habitación cómo una exalación, ignorándole olímpicamente.

Blaise se muerde los labios nerviosamente antes de girarse hacia ella, que está casi en la puerta del otro pasillo.

-Hermione.

-Ahora no, Zabinni. –Ella ni siquiera se molesta en mirarle.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es impor…

El portazo lo deja traspuesto e impotente. El caso es que se da cuenta de que no siente nada por ella, al menos nada que pueda derivar en romanticismo o entrega, pero aun así ha sentido algo cuando ha aparecido. A lo mejor simplemente la ve como una hermana… Una hermana insoportable, eso sí.

-¡Zorra! –Grita con el sonido de la puerta aún retumbando en sus oídos.

-¡Sigo aquí, estúpido!

La voz llega un poco lejana y Blaise se sienta en el sofá. Mañana hablará con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Cómo se solucionará la historia del pobre Blaise? Todo es culpa de Cho, verdad?<strong>_

_**¡Cho a las pirañas! Quién esté de acuerdo, ya sabe… ahí está el botón de review!**_


	15. Besos

_**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo un maxi capítulo (Bueno, al menos me lo ha parecido, he estado como 4 horas!)**_

_**Muchos saludos a todos y espero vuestras opiniones!**_

* * *

><p><strong>XV- Besos<strong>

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo diablos es posible?  
>Draco sonríe cínicamente para sí mismo. Echa de menos a la prepotente de Hermione y no sabe realmente la razón, pero el sentimiento de que algo le está faltando se hace patente prácticamente cada mañana de los cuatro días que han pasado ya desde que se separaron. Suspira derrotado. Quiere hablar con ella, pero duda de que Hermione quiera hacerlo, ahora ella ha vuelto a su vida grandiosa en Slytherin y seguramente ni siquiera recuerde qué era estar con él, sus peleas… sus besos…<p>

Coge sus libros de pociones y sale de la habitación mientras intenta auto convencerse de que conseguirá hablar con ella.

-¿Qué piensas decirle, Draco? ¿Hermione vuelve, te echo de menos…? –Le aguijonea cruelmente su propia conciencia.

No, no puede decirle eso. Gira un par de pasillos mientras baja de la torre de Gryffindor. Luna lo está esperando en la puerta de la sala común.

Se saludan y enseguida Lovegood guarda silencio cuando siente que Draco está pensando en sus cosas.

La verdad es que no debería decirle nada. Podría no hablar con ella directamente y así quizás en un tiempo, su extraña obsesión por Hermione desaparecería.  
>Draco sonríe triunfal, sí, eso es lo que hará. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ignorarla? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de concebir? ¿No es lo que ella misma está haciendo también desde que se separaron?<p>

Desde que se separaron… Buah, suena como si alguna vez hubieran estado juntos, saliendo… Mira al frente apretando un poco el rostro y endureciéndolo.

-¿Ya has terminado de pensar?

Draco baja la cabeza hacia Luna y sonríe, intentando reconfortarla y cambiar ese extraño mohín que se ha asentado en su boca.

-Estás pensando en ella. –Sentencia la rubia.

Draco da un respingo.

-¿En quién? –Responde con indiferencia.

Por extraño que parezca y seguramente por primera vez en su vida, Luna ríe amargamente.

-¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo miras a… Granger?

Pronuncia su nombre con antipatía y Draco siente un inesperado pinchazo de disgusto. No le gusta que Luna la desprecie y es extraño, puesto que él hace algo más de un mes también sentía lo mismo. Sabe que el que ha cambiado ha sido él, pero porque ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. En eso consistía el Laccio ¿No? En conocerla y descubrir esos pequeños detalles que hacen que la chica no sea realmente deplorable, sino sólo una especie de máscara. Recuerda las primeras discusiones, realmente furiosas, y las pequeñas peleas en las que sólo quedaba patente una gran lucha de egos. Cuando en la feria ella le expuso las desventajas de ser Hermione Granger y cuando creyó que iba a morir si no la besaba en el lago, pero finalmente no lo hizo al creer que si lo hacía acabaría sintiendo algo más por ella… Menuda ironía. Acabó poseyendo sus labios igualmente y aunque quizás ella no lo había notado, también se había llevado algo más de ella aparte de unos cuantos besos… Termina respolando. ¿Estará ella pensando también en él?

-Draco. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio mira a su alrededor y descubre que está dentro del aula de pociones. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del montón de escaleras que han debido bajar.

En el aula Harry, Anna y Ron les esperan. Draco mira hacia atrás, hacia Hermione, pero ella está hablando con Zabini.

No. Definitivamente ella no está pensando en él.

* * *

><p>-¿Y dices que golpeó al otro chico?<p>

-Sí, todos lo vieron. –Blaise examina unos segundos el hermoso rostro de la joven. -¿Qué es eso que veo, Granger? ¿Estás contenta por algo? –En su tono se adivina la mofa.

Hermione corta al chico con una mirada fingidamente malévola.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos se peguen por mí, así que no me pone demasiado contenta que dos infelices lo hagan intentando llamar mi atención.

El brillo de la astucia se adivina en los ojos del chico. Que lanza una mirada a Slughorn, comprobando que no les está observando mientras hablan.

-¿Infeliz? ¿Así es cómo llamas ahora a Malfoy?

Hermione frunce el ceño y abre la boca para comenzar a rebatirle, pero una chica se acerca a ellos mientras finge que coge algún ingrediente prestado de la mesa de Zabinni.

-¿Alguien habla de Malfoy por aquí? –Pregunta Cho con una voz tan dulce que resulta empalagosa.

-Sólo comentábamos que últimamente se enreda con cualquiera. –Hermione está molesta por lo que oyó hace unos días, pero no cree que Cho haya adelantado mucho con su estúpido intento de conquista.

Chang la observa durante unos segundos con una sonrisa casi leonina en los labios y finalmente coge unas hebras de cabello de ratón volador de los materiales de Blaise.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. –Comenta con media sonrisa.

La clase ha acabado hace apenas unos momentos y Hermione procede a guardar sus cosas refunfuñando. ¿Qué se ha creído esa estúpida para hablarle así?  
>Ha quedado muy muy claro lo que en realidad estaba insinuando, pero si Hermione hubiera dicho algo habría sido como descubrirse a sí misma. ¿Pero por qué de repente Cho se ha encaprichado con Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que ve en él? ¿Acaso cree conocerlo?<br>Porque eso sí que no. Hermione es la única que sabe cómo es, cómo puede reaccionar según lo que digas y la única que puede picarle y molestarle hasta la saciedad sin que él se enfade realmente con ella.

Si al menos pudiera hablar con él…

-Hermione. Tenía que hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer… -Zabinni se ha acercado a ella y la castaña finge escucharle mientras con el rabillo del ojo observa a Draco reírse de algo que Potter acaba de decir.

-Sí, dime. –Musitan sus labios.

-La verdad es que prefiero que vayamos a otra parte, porque en realidad quiero pedirte un favor…

Draco levanta la cabeza al oír que alguien le llama suavemente. Por un segundo, Hermione piensa que ha sido ella misma, pero luego se da cuenta de que están demasiado lejos y sus labios no se han movido nada. Se imagina cómo sería si se acercara y le dijera que quiere hablar con él… Seguramente se reiría, o la ignoraría. Y lo peor es que la culpa es suya. Fue ella la que finalizó su "¿relación?" cuando no quiso besarle.  
>Quiso decirlo. En el momento en el que lo rechazó quiso gritarle a la cara que ella no era la putita de nadie y cuando él mencionó el amor también quiso arrojarle sus estúpidas ideas a la cara y besarlo hasta que acabara el mundo. Pero no lo hizo. Contra todo pronótico sólo tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza y abandonar la sala sabiendo que quizás jamás volverían.<p>

Observa lentamente cómo la persona que le ha llamado no es otra que Cho Chang y una estampida de enfado lucha en su estómago por salir.

El chico no parece exactamente receptivo cuando ella se acerca tanto que cualquier chica podría oler sus intenciones con Draco, pero él no lo hace.

-¿Se puede ser más tonto? –Murmura.

-¿Qué? Oye Granger no hace falta que me faltes al repeto... –Blaise abre los ojos ante el insulto y luego observa que Hermione ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, no se refería a él. Está mirando cómo Cho se lleva a Draco casi de la mano. Todo Slytherin conoce esa treta. La joven asiática se acerca a sus conquistas y las convence de ir a "hablar". Al final todo acaba como acaba y a juzgar por la cara de disgusto que tiene Hermione, Blaise acaba de ver cumplidas todas sus sospechas sobre la relación que Hermione ha tenido con el sangre sucia. Blaise siente algo extraño al comprender que a la Slytherin le pueda gustar ese chico.

¿Acaso está celoso? ¡Joder, no lo sabe! Eso es lo peor de todo.

-Vale, ya lo cojo Granger. No hace falta que vengas.

Hermione frunce los labios con fastidio al ver desaparecer a ambos fuera de la sala y por un segundo, realmente enfadada, coge a Zabinni de un brazo y también lo empuja fuera.  
>Caminan juntos hasta un extraño pasadizo donde no hay nadie y en ese momento, Hermione chasquea la lengua, molesta.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿Por qué me persigues diciéndome que quieres hablar conmigo y luego nunca me dices nada?

-Eso es porque siempre encuentras algo mejor en lo que fijarte. –Le contesta el joven con visible fastidio. Hermione Granger siempre le echará la culpa a otra persona y él ya lleva varios años aguantando esa situación, así que no hace ningún sonido más.

-Habla.

Blaise respira lentamente y finalmente contempla de nuevo sus ojos marrones mirándole con algo muy parecido al aburrimiento.

-Voy a ser claro, Granger. Hace unas semanas no sé por qué comencé a dudar sobre lo que pensaba de ti. Necesito que nos besemos para comprobar si de verdad siento algo o sólo son imaginaciones mías.

Hermione le mira seriamente durante cerca de veinte segundos y finalmente explota y comienza a reírse.

-Venga ya, Blaise… -Suelta una nueva carcajada. -¿Me estás vacilando?

Blaise aprieta el rostro.

-No te estoy vacilando. No creas que me gustaría sentir algo por ti, Granger.

-¿Cómo quieres que te bese? Yo sí que tengo claro que no siento nada por ti… ¿Quieres que pase cómo cuando teníamos once años?

Blaise recuerda fugazmente cuando en primer curso Hermione y él decidieron experimentar su primer beso juntos para así estar preparados cuando llegara ese alguien especial. La situación era un poco estúpida pero Blaise era inocente y ella, aunque ya se comportara con la misma dureza que la posee ahora, también lo era. Sus corazones aún no habían sido corrompidos por el espíritu de los Slytherins y aún ni entendían lo que significaba pertenecer a esa noble casa.

Ese beso había sido el típico primer beso: húmedo y realmente asqueroso y aunque ninguno había vuelto a hacer alusión a él desde esa mañana de la que hacían ya más de seis años, los dos lo habían guardado en su recuerdo.

-Hermione, yo te besé en ese momento cuando me lo pediste, y créeme, NO quería hacerlo. Te agradecería que ahora también me ayudaras a mí.

Hermione lo miró con duda en el rostro.

-¿Y qué pasaría después? ¿Si descubres que en realidad sí que te has enamorado estúpidamente de mí? ¿Vas a perseguirme por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts pidiéndome matrimonio? –Las palabras sardónicas hacen mella en la armadura de Zabinni, la misma armadura que necesitas tener si quieres entrar en Hogwarts.

-Venga Hermione, joder. Cuando antes lo hagamos antes terminaremos. ¿ O acaso estás pensando en…?

-¡Cállate, Blaise! –Le responde automáticamente Hermione mientras une su boca con la del chico.

* * *

><p>-Te pido disculpas en el nombre de Hermione… Si hubiera sido yo la que compartía vida contigo jamás me hubiera enfadado contigo.<p>

-Son cosas que pasan… -Malfoy mira hacia el jardín con indiferencia.

Esa chica lo ha llevado hasta una especie de balcón cubierto desde el que se puede observar las montañas. Un sitio perfecto para acosarle.  
>El caso es que siente que algo se le está escapando. Está seguro de que Cho no es tan tonta como parece y que está fingiendo tanta amistad y simpatía para conseguir algo y lejos de querer aumentar su propio ego, ya de por sí bastante grande, lo que quiere conseguir es a él.<p>

-Pero será mejor que no hablemos más de Granger. Me gustaría que hablásemos de nosotros y de nuestra… amistad.

Cho pone la mano en el pecho de Draco y éste la mira con cautela en los ojos, pero sin apartarse. No es que no le parezca guapa y puede que en su interior incluso simpática, pero que básicamente se regale casi le molesta. A él le gusta tener que trabajarse a las chicas, tener que insistir y luego sí, disfrutar. Justo como pasó con Hermione.

¿Por qué la imagen de la castaña Slytherin se asienta en su mente justo cuando los labios de Cho Chang se posan sobre los suyos?  
>Tras unos segundos de confusión, Draco abre los ojos de nuevo y la imagen de Hermione vuelve a aparecer. En su mente ella no sale sonriendo, sino seria, casi enfadada. Exactamente como es Hermione y exactamente como él quiere que sea.<p>

Aparta a Cho con las manos y tal vez con demasiada brusquedad se aleja de ella.

-Lo siento, Cho, pero no me gustas. –Murmura sin pretender hacer daño a la muchacha.

Se da la vuelta y comienza a andar por el pasillo pero una mano lo retiene y al girarse, el hermoso rostro de la chica está contraído en una mueca de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves asqueroso sangre sucia? ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar a alguien como yo?

Por un segundo el chico se extraña al oír la forma de hablar de la chica, menudo cambio, pero luego recapacita. ¿De qué se extraña? La careta era obvia y él consigue enfurecer aún más a la chica al mostrar su sonrisa más sardónica.

-¿Vas a reunirte con ella, no? Me rechazas a mí y vas a arrastrarte por la frígida de Granger…

Draco siente un impulso de carcajearse al escuchar el apelativo "frígida" dirigido a Hermione. La verdad es que ha podido parecerle cualquier cosa, pero la manera con la que respondía a sus besos e incluso pedía más no eran propios de una frígida, en absoluto.

-La verdad, Chang… Sí. Voy a buscar a Hermione y a besarla, como debería estar haciendo ahora mismo en vez de estar aquí. Si me permites… -El rubio vuelve a girarse y esta vez no se da la vuelta ante la repentina estampida de insultos dirigidos a ella, Hermione e incluso Harry y Luna.

Otra serpiente chiflada. Draco empieza a dudar de que ese sea uno más de los requisitos para lograr entrar en Slytherin. Ahora se le plantea un nuevo problema. ¿Dónde puede estar Granger? Aún no tiene preparado lo que le dirá y la verdad es que no piensa hacerlo, dejará que sus palabras fluyan solas y si ella le rechaza no podrá ser porque él no lo haya intentado.

Es probable que no se haya alejado mucho aún del aula de pociones así que procede a comenzar su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>¿Estará el estúpido de Malfoy con la zorra de Chang? Sí, seguramente. Son tal para cual.<p>

Hermione se encuentra pensando en eso mientras siente cómo el cuerpo de Zabinni se tensa contra el suyo mientras sus labios se acarician. No es desagradable, pero la verdad, ni siquiera se asemeja al puro fuego que siente cuando besa a Draco. Con él todo es extremo, salvaje… Justo lo que ella necesita. Nunca podría salir con Blaise y la verdad, cree que él también se acabará dando cuenta tarde o temprano.

Durante unos segundos más siente los labios del chico contra los suyos, pero finalmente se apartan y los dos se miran.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta la Slytherin alzando las cejas.

Zabinni se queda pensando unos momentos mientras su mente trabaja a toda velocidad. ¿Es eso lo que tenía que sentir o no era eso exactamente? La última vez que había besado a alguien de quien estuviera enamorado… ¿Había sido así?

-Pues… no, la verdad es que… nada…

Hermione lo mira sarcásticamente.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida?

Ambos acaban riéndose. Ahora Zabinni piensa que ha sido una tontería y que con ese beso no ha logrado nada, pero el brillo que ve en los ojos de Hermione al observar cómo un chico rubio platino acaba de entrar por el pasillo y se dirige hacia ellos lo hace cambiar de opinión.

Sí, a ella sí que le ha servido para algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora necesito vuestras opiniones. Ya sé que se me ha ido la cabeza y demás, pero a partir de ahora os prometo el más puro Dramione ;)<strong>_

_**Gracias por adelantado a vuestros reviews!**_


	16. Dulce reencuentro

_**¡Heeey!**_

_**Ya he vuelto de nuevo, sí, soy una pesada jajaja.**_

_**Estoy algo ocupadilla porque estoy viendo de nuevo todas las pelis de Harry Potter (^^) y la verdad… Ya estoy otra vez contando mi vida! Jaja.  
>En este chap he prometido una escenita de amor, pero muy al estilo "La cuna de los Herederos" Espero de verdad que os guste y cruzo los dedos por conseguir reviews, creo que me he atascado en 5 por capítulo! xD<strong>_

_**Un besazo a todos y….**_

* * *

><p><strong>XVI- Dulce reencuentro.<strong>

-¿Buscas a alguien, Malfoy? Pareces desorientado.

Blaise acaba de abandonar el oscuro pasillo dejándolos a solas y Hermione se encuentra nerviosa. Esa debe de ser la principal razón por la que su subconsciente decide actuar mezquinamente, para variar.

-Estaba buscando a Zabini… pero al parecer él hacía cosas más… interesantes… -responde él casi con pereza, lentamente.

Hermione tuerce la mueca con disgusto…

-Con que a Zabini… ¿En serio? –Su respiración se detiene automáticamente mientras espera la respuesta de labios del rubio.

-No, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo conozco. –En su voz se adivina la mofa y finalmente Hermione chasquea la lengua.

-¿Has venido a reírte de mí? Porque para eso podías haberte quedado encariñándote con la regalada de…

-¿Celos, Granger? –Malfoy recupera de pronto su actitud seria.

Hermione suelta el aire que ha cogido con anterioridad y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el final del pasillo, dejando claro así que quiere que él la siga. ¿A dónde van? Ni ella misma lo sabe.

-No son celos, no me hagas reír. –Finge una pequeña carcajada que tal vez suene más histérica de lo que ella realmente pretende. –Se llama tener un poco de… clase. –Arrastra la palabra para poder paladearla y dejarle claro a Draco que Cho y ella son MUY diferentes. ¿En qué momento pudo considerarla su… "amiga"?

Draco acelera un poco el paso hasta alcanzar a la chica.

-¿Se llama clase a darse el lote con un compañero de casa en medio de los pasillos del colegio?

Hermione lo taladra con la mirada.

-¿Celos, Malfoy?

Draco mira al suelo y de pronto corresponde la mirada. Un deje de enfado se adivina en sus ojos, pero tal vez sólo sea frustración…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? –Entrecierra los ojos y de pronto toma conciencia de dónde están. Acaban de entrar en Hufflepuff y no sabe si ha sido deliberado por alguno de los dos, pero ahí están. –Lo peor es que venía a hablar contigo. No sé por qué, en algún rincón de mi mente se me había antojado que quizás el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos había podido cambiar algo. Menos mal que no lo había dicho en voz alta con anterioridad, porque suena estúpido.

Osea que es verdad. Sus sospechas acaban de confirmarse y la Slytherin se siente… ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Acaso está contenta porque él ha ido a buscarla? ¿Enfadada porque la ha juzgado por besar a Blaise? ¿Triste porque ella misma no ha tenido las suficientes agallas para ir y hacer lo propio con él?

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Draco? –Baja un poco la voz al ver a una alumna de cuarto observándoles al final del pasillo. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –Frunce el ceño mientras casi con furia recorre los metros que faltan para llegar a la que en algún tiempo fue _su _habitación y entra en ella con convicción. –Lo que te pasa es que siempre lo haces todo tarde. Has tenido cuatro días si de veras querías hablar conmigo, ahora no tienes por qué exigirme nada si lo que has visto no te ha gustado.

Draco cierra la puerta tras de sí y observa cómo la habitación permanece exactamente igual a cómo la dejaron. Como si en realidad nada hubiese cambiado y aún fuera su dormitorio compartido.

-¿Yo hago las cosas tarde? Pues tú, señora perfecta, haces las cosas mal. ¿Me rechazas, luego me esperas y luego besas a Zabinni para de pronto volver a esperarme? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, Hermione? –Draco de pronto siente un mazazo de incertidumbre al darse cuenta de que quizás ha sido demasiado claro al referirse al tema hasta entonces tabú.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones.

Hace años que no hacía eso, pero finalmente, la chica levanta la nariz, enfurruñada y se sienta en el sofá de la habitación.

Draco la mira con esceptismo. ¿Se puede saber por qué esa chica es tan cambiante? ¿Por qué no puede mantener una pose aunque sea una hora sin volverse contra él?

-¿No? Yo creo que sí. Al menos me gustaría saber por qué no accediste conmigo a lo que accediste con Zabinni…

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a apartarse antes de sentir el golpe en la cara que la chica le propina.

Hermione toma aire un par de veces, dudando cómo formular la frase, pero finalmente consigue comenzarla algo sofocada.

-¿Acceder? ¿Acceder? ¿Qué coño te has creído, Malfoy? ¿Qué soy una especie de aparcamento para que accedan los jodidos trastos de hierro que tenéis los muggles?

-Aparcamiento. –Corrige Draco sin pensarlo mientras aún se frota la mejilla con la mano.

-¡Da igual! ¿Te parezco uno de esos? –El rubor ha ascendido a sus mejillas y un zumbido sordo está rondando sus oídos. –No soy un juguete, Malfoy. No puedes elegir qué días puedes usarme y qué días guardarme en tu estúpido cajón ni tampoco puedes decidir cuándo dejo de "satisfacerte". –Siente los ojos ligeramente húmedos y no sabe por qué, pero no intenta detener esos ríos que se forman en sus ojos. –Y tampoco me enredo con cualquiera. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo sentimientos, aunque no sean las típicas cursilerías y gilipolleces que se supone que tienen las chicas. Y si eso no te parece bien, entonces no sé qué diablos haces aquí reclamándome nada. Y si lo que quieres es besarme, sólo dilo. Y no actúes como si lo que ha pasado en ese pasillo hace unos minutos fuera el fin del mundo, porque tú sabes incluso mejor que yo lo poco que ha significado.

Una lágrima intenta rodar por su mejilla, pero ella la aparta furiosamente.

En esa pequeña neblina que su propia vista ha creado, Hermione observa a Draco acercarse aún más a ella, hasta estar a escasos centímetros. Su voz es un susurro.

-Sí, quiero besarte. ¿Vas a dejarme?

-No, ahora no.

Una sonrisa extraña y torcida se asienta en el apuesto rostro de Draco, haciéndolo parecer increíblemente sexy a los ojos de la Slytherin.

-Justo ahora. –Murmura mientras antes de que Hermione logre cerrar los ojos, los cálidos labios de Draco ya la están besando y acallando sus estúpidas protestas.

Es un beso claramente posesivo aunque quizás comience como un dulce reencuentro. La ansiedad de Draco consigue vencer las escasas y enclenques barreras de Hermione, que tras unos segundos ya se abraza a él desesperadamente, a la vez que mueve sus labios suavemente. La lengua de él acaricia su labio inferior y como una esperada llegada, sus lenguas se encuentran, haciendo que una especie de electricidad estática los una.

Draco acaricia su nuca suavemente, en total contraste con la potencia del beso y la fuerza con la que está intentando poseerla. Lo está intentando y lo está consiguiendo.

La chica siente la mente como en una nube, pero finalmente consigue la fuerza para apartarlo unos centímetros y mover los labios. Solo necesita saberlo. Solo quiere saber que no ha sido nada.

-Draco… -El chico intenta acariciar el mentón de la joven Slytherin, pero ésta lo mantiene bien alejado a pesar de seguir apretándose a él con sus caderas.

-¿Um? –Responde él vagamente, aún acariciando su espalda.

-Cho… ¿Qué ha…? –El beso de él la interrumpe.

-Nada. Amablemente ha entendido que yo no sentía nada por ella y se ha ido. Te manda saludos.

Hermione lo observa intensamente con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-No ¿verdad?

Draco sonríe y la empuja cuidadosamente al sofá, en el que también se recuesta él. Abrazándola con un brazo mientras con el otro acaricia su rostro con lentos movimientos.

-¿A quién le importa? Ella no significa nada.

-¿Sabes? Todo fue una conspiración creada por ella y su "brillante y proporcionada" mente… Estaba preparando lo de esta tarde desde hacía bastante.

Siente cómo el rubio se tensa a su alrededor y la mira con un pequeño reflejo de cautela.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No, no. Oí decírselo a alguien hace unos días.

-¿A alguien? ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

La chica duda un instante. ¿Debería traspasarle sus sospechas?

-Es… No sé… No pude verle la cara, así que no estoy segura… pero creo que era…

Guarda silencio un instante más. ¿Debería hacerlo? Eso podría destruir cruelmente una relación y en cierto modo es lo que se esperaría de ella… pero no quiere dañar a Draco. Ahora no.

Con un leve movimiento, siente sus fríos labios posarse en su mejilla y recorrer todo el camino hasta su sien.

-¿Era? –La insta.

Hermione cierra los ojos y pronuncia el nombre mientras siente que él parece alejarse, no físicamente, pero su mente viaja hacia otro lugar de Hogwarts. Otro lugar en el que está…

-Era Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno bueno… ya está confirmado. ¿No?<br>¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? Lo que sí espero que ocurra es que ahora comentéis el chap conmigo en un review ;)**_

_**Gracias por leerme de nuevo!**_


	17. El dolor del deber

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Me habéis extrañado? Jaja lo siento mucho, pero estos días me he sentido seca de ideas a pesar de tener este capítulo y los dos siguientes en mente ya.  
>No tengo mucho para decir, entretenerme y así evitar que me leáis así que os dejo ya. ^^<strong>_

_**Muchos saludos a todos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>XVII- El dolor del deber.<strong>

-Draco… ¿Te ocurre algo… conmigo? –La suave voz de la joven Lovegood rompe el tenso silencio que se había formado entre Harry, Draco y Luna en la sala común.

Draco gira la cabeza. Acaba de llegar al salón de Gryffindor y ha notado claramente cómo sus amigos se callaban en cuanto ha entrado. ¿Acaso Harry también sabía que Luna tramaba conquistarlo junto a Luna? ¿Acaso Harry la apoyó y prefería a cualquier persona antes que a Granger?

Los ojos del rubio examinan atentamente los de Luna Lovegood con un aire distante. No ha estado realmente seguro de si lo que ha dicho Hermione es cierto pero… ¿A quién debe creer? No puede elegir entre sus amigos o ella...

Ha pasado casi una semana y desde entonces no ha discutido con Hermione. Claro que cuando están juntos, sus bocas están ocupadas en otra cosa en lugar de hablar y reprocharse…

-Luna… -comienza mientras una nube de confusión planea sobre su plateada cabeza. –Tengo que irme.

Al final siente otra vez esa cobardía que lo ha abordado cada vez que en esos días Luna se le ha acercado y él cruelmente la ha ignorado.

Cuando da los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras siente el firme brazo de Harry asiéndolo y tras un vistazo a la llorosa Luna que se acurruca junto a su amigo, se deshace de la sujeción y se encamina hasta el dormitorio. No puede hacerlo, no ahora.

* * *

><p>Siente sus labios acariciar lentamente su cuello y le deja. Tras unos instantes de sentirse en las nubes, Hermione acaba atrayendo el rostro de Draco hasta ella y se besan perezosamente sobre la cama.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunta al notar de nuevo cómo el rostro de él parece rehuírla, cómo alejando sus pensamientos de ella.

Draco se tiende junto a Hermione y la mira a los ojos. ¿Cómo ha podido vivir sin esos ojos todos los días de su vida?

-Sí, es… no es nada.

Baja la cabeza y se tumba completamente, escondiéndose nuevamente de ella para evitar que pueda adivinar algo más y sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse.

-Es por lo de Lunátic… es por Lovegood. ¿Verdad? Sé que piensas que no me interesa lo más mínimo, pero me gustaría ayudarte. No quiero ver cómo cada día te sientes… Puedo ayudarte ¿vale?

Esas palabras logran conmover un poco a Draco y como ya ha hecho infinidad de veces esa semana y experimentando la misma sensación de infinita felicidad, acaricia el mentón de la chica para terminar posando sus labios en los de ella.

-¿Sabes que me gustas mucho, Hermione Granger?

Ella siente una pequeña llama que se enciende en su interior y no puede evitar devolverle el beso con la misma pasión que él pero a la vez un vacío sordo controla su corazón.

¿Gustar?

Se separa un momento de Draco para poder despejarse del pensamiento que la está atacando. Y a la vez se ríe por su ingenuidad. Su estúpida mente había esperado que el mensaje hubiera sido. "¿Sabes que te quiero, Hermione Granger?

* * *

><p>-Draco. Draco ven aquí.<p>

Malfoy se despide de Hermione con un sobrio "adiós" en mitad de los pasillos que conducen al aula de transformaciones. Su relación no es pública, pero tampoco se esconden para pasear juntos de vez en cuando y los besos… los besos pueden esperar hasta llegar a su habitación en Hufflepuff.

-Hola Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Potter relucen con… ¿Furia?  
>Draco se extraña de ver al jovial Harry enfadado si no ha habido ningún problema con… el Señor Tenebroso… ¿O sí?<p>

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? ¿Has tenido alguna visión o…?

-No, Draco, pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que lo que he visto estos días sí que hubiera sido sólo hubiera una visión. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios has comenzado a tratar así a Luna? No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Tú tampoco tienes ningún derecho a venir a replicarme como si fuera un niño.

-Entonces no te comportes como tal.

El rubio chasquea la lengua, molesto.

-¿Has terminado el sermón ya, Potter?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Harry lo mira fijamente, intentando enterderlo. -¿Por qué te comportas así? No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa, pero desde que estás con Granger te comportas…

-Si de verdad no quieres meterte dónde no te llaman. –escupe Draco realmente enfadado. –Simplemente no lo hagas, así que ni se te ocurra mencionar a Hermione.

Y empujando ligeramente a Harry se encamina hasta una mesa del aula rumiando aún su furia.

* * *

><p>-Es lo que he oído. Seguro que ahora están enfadados.<p>

Hermione frunce el ceño. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si realmente ahora Harry y Draco se han enfadado por su culpa? ¿Y si ella lo está cambiando, lo está volviendo… Slytherin?

No, no puede ser. Draco es una buena persona, no podría convertirse en aprendiz de Salazar ni en mil años. Puede que tenga algo más de carácter que la mayoría de Gryffindor, pero aun así sigue siendo justo y fiel a sus amigos… aunque no estén en el mejor momento posible.

-¿Preocupada, Granger?

-Métete en tu vida, Zabinni. En vez de cotillear a Potter y a Dra… Malfoy, podías invertir tu tiempo en olvidarme y desenamorarte de mí.

Una risa socarrona se escapa de los labios de Blaise.

-Vas a torturarme con eso todo el resto de mi vida. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto. Se lo contaré a tus hijos como historia de Navidad.

Blaise se ríe ante los comentarios de la chica Hermione hace un pequeño esfuerzo por hacer lo mismo, pero el resultado no es el esperado por ninguno y al final la chica acaba mirando al suelo cabizbajamente.

Unos segundos dolorosamente pesados pasan sobre los dos Slytherins.

-Te has enamorado… ¿Verdad? –Lo dice en un susurro. Como si el chico supiera que es lo que debería preguntar a su amiga, pero aun así no se atreviera.

Hermione imaginaba que él podría decirle algo así pero definitivamente no está preparada para oírlo. Toma aire pesadamente y tras un par de intentos infructuosos por decir algo que desmienta lo que Zabinni ha afirmado más que preguntado, termina por irse de la sala.

¿Se ha enamorado? ¿Es eso cierto? A Hermione le gustaba mucho más cómo sonaba cuando no intentaba ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos por Draco y cuando ni siquiera soñaba con que unas miserables palabras pronunciadas por él y supuestamente agradables pudieran hacer daño.

La Gran Princesa de Slytherin en ese momento siente una opresión en el pecho. Comienza a pensar que Draco no puede ver en ella nada aparte de una cara y un cuerpo. Comienza a hacerse a la idea de que tras haberle maltratado a él y a todos los demás hijos de muggles de Hogwarts, se merece un trato así por parte de su mayor víctima. ¿Y si ella ya ha perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz al haber hecho todo lo incorrecto que puede hacerse en diecisiete años?

Se lleva la mano al cabello y por el camino que realiza su mano, se encuentra algo demasiado húmedo en su rostro... bajo sus ojos...  
>Así que finalmente incluso su cuerpo se ha rendido ante su corazón…<p>

Comienza a caminar lentamente hasta su habitación mientras en su mente intenta hallar una solución para ser feliz… y curiosamente la felicidad de Draco se encuentra completamente dentro de su propia felicidad.

Baja la cabeza al sentir un salto en el corazón cuando un chico rubio pasa por su lado. Debería ir acostumbrándose a eso, según dicen todos, estar enamorada no es fácil...  
>De pronto algo en la ventana capta su atención. Una figura negra.<br>Sin pensarlo dos veces se gira empuñando su varita y un suspiro de alivio sale por sus labios. Es la lechuza de su padre: Más grande que ninguna que pueda haber en Hogwarts, con unas suaves plumas negras salpicadas de motitas rojas y lo más curioso, adornada con unos increíbles ojos grises.

Como siempre, un escalofrío atraviesa el cuerpo de la joven mientras se acerca al animal y recoge la carta que éste lleva colgada. Rápidamente se aparta, evitando la picadura inminente que por poco se produce.

En cuanto sus dedos rozan el papel siente un cosquilleo en el antebrazo… poco a poco el cosquilleo se convierte en un escozor que lentamente aumenta ahí donde ella tiene su marca…

Abre la carta mientras vigila que nadie la vea.

**Él te requiere. Ahora.**

Otro doloroso vistazo a la nota en la que la delicada y cuidada letra de su padre le envía ese mensaje que ella esperaba no recibir… nunca y tras despejar completamente sus mejillas de ese asqueroso síntoma muggle llamado lágrimas; Hermione guarda la carta en su túnica y como la Granger que es, finge que nada ha sucedido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué pensáis? Necesito vuestras opiniones y… tengo que deciros que… este es uno de los últimos capítulos. <strong>_

_**Cuando comencé el fic más o menos estimé que serían dieciséis y ahora mismo creo que serán diecinueve o veinte.  
>Aun así, os contaré mis planes en otro momento <strong>_

_**Mucha suerte a todas y un gran gran saludo.**_


	18. Confía en mi

_**Hola! Bueno bueno cómo está la cosa de interesante. Ya casi vamos acabando… haré un capítulo… digamos que más que grande va a ser (y perdonad por la palabrota) "jodidamente largo" ;)  
>Espero vuestros comentarios a este chap que me ha costado unos días ehh! (:<br>Muchos saludos y comenzad comenzad, que esto casi se acaba!**_

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII- Confía en mí.<strong>

El chico de los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes se acerca a Hermione en el pasillo. Mira hacia atrás desconfiadamente y de nuevo vuelve a posar su mirada en su altivo rostro.

-¿Podemos hablar, Granger?

Con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, ambos se ocultan tras una de las estatuas que adornan el ala sur del castillo de Hogwarts.

-Sé de lo que vas a hablarme, Potter y yo… -La chica detiene sus palabras. ¿Ha sido su imaginación o ha estado a punto de emitir algo parecido a una disculpa?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no has tenido nada que ver, no?

Hermione niega con la cabeza vehemente, le sorprende bastante ya que siempre había considerado que su relación con Harry era simple y llanamente fría, casi inexistente. ¿A qué viene ese puñado de resentimiento por parte del chico? ¿Acaso hay algo que Hermione no esté captando en ese momento?

-No voy a negar mi culpa porque es evidente, pero quiero dejar claro que en ningún momento quise romper vuestra relación, yo no quería hacer daño a Draco, ni siquiera lo pensé.

-Pues sí. Estás haciéndole daño, cada momento lo embaucas y lo alejas del camino correcto. ¿Cómo logras dormir sabiendo lo que le haces?

Hermione cambia de postura y ofendida alza la barbilla.

-No te atrevas a insinuar que fue deliberado.

Por supuesto que ella no había querido decirle nada sobre Luna y no lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido todo lo que causaría. Sabe Merlín que se lo hubiera callado hasta la tumba pero él… merecía saber quién era ella en realidad.

-¿Deliberado? Por supuesto que lo fue. Lo usaste desde el principio. Ahora entiendo todos sus cambios de humor, su frustración… No sé cómo pude estar de tu parte y no de la de Luna…

-¿Usarlo? Jamás lo he usado yo… -Traga saliva haciendo una pequeña pausa y cuando posa de nuevo los ojos en Harry, éste ve la verdad en su rostro. –Yo… le… Nunca le haría daño intencionadamente. –Termina con aplomo.

-¡Lo estás haciendo, Granger! A cada momento que pasas con él lo haces.

-No, no. Claro que no. Él no ha querido decirme nada sobre ese tema y yo no he insistido, así que por mí, todo puede olvidarse. Puede arreglarse…

Un rastro de confusión se adivina en Harry.

-Granger… -Comienza tras mirar unos segundos al suelo seriamente. -¿De qué me estás hablando?

-De…lo que vi en los baños de la tercera planta… ¿No?

-No… -Harry guarda una pequeña pausa. –Yo hablaba del comportamiento de Draco desde que… desde que vosotros… -A Hermione le sorprende que tras la larga charla que han tenido hasta entonces, el chico pueda enrojecer al hacer alusión a su relación con el Gryffindor. –Desde que estáis juntos.

Una reproducción de la discusión que acaba de tener con el chico de la cicatriz acude de nuevo a su mente y siente cómo su respiración se corta repentinamente.

-Pi-pi… –se regaña a sí misma por mostrar una pizca de debilidad en ese momento y ante él. –¿Piensas que simplemente estoy usando a Draco, Potter? –El desprecio con el que es capaz de adornar las palabras no deja de sorprender a Harry. -¿Realmente piensas que estoy con él… por el mero hecho de querer hacer daño?

Harry traga saliva. No pensaba que ella podría negarlo y una punzada de remordimientos lo atraviesa. Desde un principio él había decidido apoyar a su amigo, estaba decidido a no hacer que se sintiera solo pero no ha sido fácil. Desde que Draco no habla a Luna, él no ha podido sentirse cómodo con ninguno de los dos y de pronto, Harry cae en la cuenta de que Hermione sabe por qué su amigo se comporta así.

-¿Qué viste en los baños de la tercera planta?

Hermione lo mira, aturdida durante unos instantes por el brusco giro de la conversación.

-¿No… no lo sabes?

Harry niega con la cabeza como si eso fuera obvio y Hermione vuelve a recriminarse a sí misma por dejarse llevar demasiado. Eso no es propio de ella pero sí de sus recién descubiertos y estrenados sentimientos.

-No sé si soy la indicada para contártelo. A lo mejor Draco prefiere hacerlo él mismo.

-Casi no me habla.

Un silencio incómodo se establece entre ellos y rápidamente, cuidando sus palabras y evitando añadir detalles al relato, Hermione le cuenta a Harry Potter lo sucedido con Luna Lovegood.

-Luna no es capaz de eso. Tú no la conoces.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya te he dicho que no estoy segura. ¿Vale?

-Estoy convencido, Luna jamás haría eso, Luna quiere a Dra… -al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, observa con los ojos como platos a Hermione, que por un segundo muestra un rostro descompuesto por lo certero del golpe. –Co…

En cuanto el joven parpadea vuelve a encontrarse con el frío y arrogante rostro de Granger, como si lo anterior hubiera sido completamente producto de su imaginación.

-Es decir, lo quiere al igual que…

-Lo sé, Potter. ¿Acaso crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Lunática está enamorada de Draco. ¿Y qué? –Compone una mueca casi mezquina. –Él está conmigo.

Harry la observa con cautela, buscando algún nuevo signo de dolor en ella, pero no encuentra nada más. La Slytherin ha regresado.

En ese instante, Draco Malfoy gira la esquina y se encuentra a su mejor amigo y su novia combatiendo en una intensa lucha de miradas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta con ese tono pensativo que lo acompaña en los últimos días.

-No.

-Sí. –Responde Harry a la vez que Hermione. –La verdad es que ya que estamos todos al corriente propongo que hablemos de ello. ¿Nada mejor para solucionar los problemas que conversar, no? –Recita cínicamente.

Draco frunce el ceño, pero no presta oposición a su amigo que lo conduce como atado por un cordel invisible al aula de Pociones.

* * *

><p>En la sala se encuentran ya casi todos los alumnos de ambas casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero Slughorn todavía no ha llegado. Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina así que no es de extrañar que se retrase diez o quince minutos.<p>

Cuando los tres alumnos entran juntos, levantando, cómo no, las miradas curiosas de los demás compañeros, se hace una especie de silencio.

Cho observa la forma con la que Draco abraza a Hermione, cálida y protectoramente y una nube de celos se alza hasta sus ojos rasgados, impidiéndole completamente la visión. Tras unos segundos más de contemplar la escena, la joven Chang camina sinuosamente por delante de la pareja y Hermione, realmente furiosa al darse cuenta de la actitud de su compañera de casa, por fin explota:

-Chang, si yo fuera tú me subiría un poco la falda; no se aprecia bien todo lo que pretendes enseñar.

Draco alza las cejas y dirige su mirada a Hermione, que continúa clavando sus ojos marrones en la escandalizada chica.

-¿Qué…? –Intenta replicar.

-Que desaparezcas, Cho. Yo, y doy por sentado que los demás también, agradeceríamos que relevaras tus paseos y juegos personales para otro sitio.

Una furia ciega recorre a Hermione.

-¿Estás celosa, Granger? Eres una envidiosa porque a tu novio se le van los ojos cada vez que me cruzo por su lado. –Cho señala a Draco con la cabeza y esboza una ligera sonrisa al contemplar el rubor acudiendo al rostro de la otra joven.

Draco abre la boca para hablar y negarlo, pero finalmente, la Slytherin se separa de él y se acerca aún más a su compañera, que la mira con el desafío inscrito en el rostro.

-No sé cómo podría tener envidia de alguien que para conseguir añadir un chico a su laaaaaarga colección necesita trazar un estúpido plan de seducción.

Ese es un golpe que Cho no espera, pues su rubor acaba de desembocar en un tono amoratado y definitivamente poco saludable.

Finalmente, la chica alza su capa intentando dar a la escena un toque relativamente dramático y se da la vuelta para abandonar la sala, pero una voz fría hace que se detenga.

-No vas a ninguna parte, Chang. ¿No piensas responder a la provocación de Granger? –Un chico moreno y con expresión definitivamente cruel sale de las filas de Slytherin: Neville Longbotton que no ha podido resistirse a pasar un rato de diversión en una clase extremadamente aburrida.

Para sorpresa de todos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor están de acuerdo en algo, pues Harry también adelanta un paso.

-Eso me preguntaba. ¿Por qué te quedas callada? O quizá es simplemente que necesitas a alguien para poder dar explicaciones. –Un respingo recorre a las chicas de Gryffindor cuando Harry las mira y finalmente posa sus ojos en Luna, instándola a acercarse. –Será mejor que aclaremos esto cuanto antes.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo delante de todos, Harry, no quiero… -Comienza Draco interviniendo por primera vez.

-Lo prefiero. –Dice fría y altivamente la chica que minutos antes se mostraba cálida y cercana en sus brazos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Pregunta Luna con su dulce voz y mostrando la confusión en sus ojos azules.

-Como si no lo supieras ya. –Draco pone los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Ha intentado ignorar a Luna para así no recriminarle nada, pero en ese momento todos se encuentran demasiado tensos y Draco puede explotar sin previo aviso.

Luna dirige sus nítidos ojos al chico con una calma que ninguno de los demás tienen.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te vi con Chang, tramando el maldito plan para separarlo de mí. ¿Tanto te molestaba que Draco estuviera conmigo que preferías que antes fuera de otra? –Hermione la contempla algo alejada. Su voz suena histérica pero en ese momento no quiere sacar las cosas de quicio con Luna, eso podría molestar a Draco.

-Tranquila, Granger. No tienes ninguna prueba ni ningún derecho a…

-Tú y tus derechos, Harry. Te lo acaba de decir. ¡Las vio! –Explota Draco.

Luna continúa en silencio, contemplando la escena sin separar los labios para nada en una muestra de… ¿Culpabilidad o inocencia?

-¿Para qué voy a tramar nada con la Lunática esa? Todos saben que está enamorada de Malfoy desde primero. –Cho se cruza de brazos y se sienta en una mesa cruzando las piernas. Su vergüenza parece haberse relevado también por el nuevo tema de si Luna es o no es una traidora a sus propios amigos y a su propia casa.

-Pues las razones son múltiples: Pertenece a Gryffindor, por lo que puede observar todo mucho mejor, parece bastante inocente… ¿Quién sospecharía de ella? Y por último… la más importante y obvia: Es la mejor amiga de Draco. ¿Quién mejor?

Para sorpresa de todos, en el denso silencio de la sala de pronto se oyen las carcajadas de Cho. Todos la miran de nuevo y ésta, convencida de haber atraído la atención de todos, decide prolongar el momento todo lo posible.

-Brillante, brillante… Todo es perfecto… menos porque has fallado en lo más importante. ¿Quién es? La verdad es que nunca me he fijado demasiado, pero por lo que he visto y oído, Lovegood nunca fallaría a Harry Potter ni a su amiguito y amor secreto, Draco Malfoy.  
>¿Por qué si no son los Gryffindor más famosos de toda la historia de Hogwarts?<p>

Al reaccionar, todos en la casa de Gryffindor comienzan a mirarse desconfiadamente, el traidor podría ser cualquiera. Los chicos comienzan a dirigirse a Draco.

-Draco, somos amigos desde hace más de cinco años… -Le dice una chica pelirroja muy encarecidamente.

-Yo siempre os he apoyado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con ya-sabéis-quién.

-Draco, yo nunca… -Una muchacha rubia mira ambos lados y al comprobar que todas las chicas demuestran su amistad al grupo, también ella lo hace… sintiendo que la seguridad llegará pronto, en cuanto esa discusión haya terminado… Pero la mirada de Granger clavada en la suya al escuchar su voz rompe completamente su oasis de futura felicidad.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Le reclama en voz baja Hermione con la intención de escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Que… nunca… -Se queda completamente clavada en el sitio, incapaz de terminar la frase y con el odio hacia esa bastarda de Granger pintado en la cara.

-Draco, ella… -Comienza a decir Hermione.

-Lo siento chicos, he tenido una reunión importante con los demás profesores. Comenzaremos en la página ciento noventa y ocho: Brebajes de la vieja bruja.

Y Slughorn, sin darse cuenta, aplaza la conversación.

* * *

><p>La clase se demora algo más de dos horas, por lo que apenas tienen cinco minutos hasta llegar a la siguiente. Los alumnos salen del aula atropelladamente, especialmente una joven rubia de Gryffindor: Anna.<p>

-Vilder, ven un momento, por favor. –Llama educadamente Harry, que ha observado cómo Hermione la reconocía.

-Era ella… era ella… -Repite Hermione mientras su cabeza bombea rápidamente al darse cuenta de la falsa acusación que ha levantado y sostenido hacia Luna.

El rostro agradable de Anna Vilder se disipa, dejando lugar a una furia ciega que casi parece rozar la locura. Todos están de acuerdo sin haberlo dicho de que sólo una persona ha logrado mantener ese rostro de profundo recelo y egoísmo: Bellatrix Lestrange, y Hermione entiende muy bien el comportamiento de su tía.

¿Cómo ha podido la chica cambiar tanto en apenas unas horas? La respuesta sólo la conoce Harry, quien ya se ha fijado en su interés excesivo por Draco, su egoísmo oculto, su afán por los cotilleos… Harry nunca se ha fiado de ella y le sorprende realmente que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su imperfecta careta, en especial Luna que es muy observadora.

Se mantienen en silencio durante unos segundos más, oyendo cada uno sus propios corazones latiendo desbocados hasta que la sonrisa casi diabólica de Anna les llega a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Por qué? –Se oye y es curioso que la pregunta surge de los labios de Luna. -¿Por qué has decidido traicionar a tu casa y a tus amigos?

-Vosotros no sois mis amigos. Los tres en vuestro grupito vais siempre juntos, como si los demás no importaran. Aunque os comportéis cómo si siempre apoyáis a todos en la casa, en el fondo sólo os entendéis entre vosotros y en cuanto alguien ajeno a vuestro circulito se acerca, comienzan los secretos que alguien como yo no puede oír. –Hermione entiende lo que dice la chica porque es exactamente lo que ella pensaba antes de verse envuelta en esa locura. –Luna, yo me preguntaría más por qué tus amigos te han hecho eso. Todo Gryffindor ha desconfiado de ti hace unas horas y aunque el santito de Potter no haya dicho nada, también lo ha hecho… ¿De qué puede servir tener unos amigos a los que siempre apoyas si luego ellos no hacen lo mismo por ti? ¿De qué te sirven si a la mínima te dejarán plantada incluso por una Slyhterin?

La expresión de Luna no se ve alterada por los comentarios de Anna. Sabe perfectamente lo que Anna siente.

-Debe ser muy triste no confiar en nadie. –Musita la risueña voz de Lovegood. –Ni siquiera los torposoplos caminan solos por los pensamientos…

Anna la observa unos segundos antes de dictaminar que Luna está completamente loca y antes de darse la vuelta recita unas palabras que parece llevar rumiando semanas, imprimiéndolas de odio y desprecio.

-Si yo fuera vosotros me cuidaría especialmente de Granger. Ya se sabe, uno no es Slytherin por nada y si en tan sólo unas semanas ya ha conseguido separar al trío de la amistad, no creo que tarde mucho en arrastrar también a Draco a su propia oscuridad.

Hermione se abalanza sobre ella en un último intento de hacerla pagar, pero Draco la ase firmemente por los hombros y finalmente ambos se abrazan una vez más, pero Hermione sabe que él ha escuchado todo lo que Anna ha dicho y en ese momento está dudando. ¿Es por eso que no la acerca ansiosamente a su corazón al igual que hace siempre? ¿Es por eso que no ha posado sus labios en su frente haciéndola sentir segura por fin?

-No merece la pena… -Comenta el chico.

La mirada de Draco aún permanece en la puerta por la que Anna acaba de salir y vuelve su rubia cabeza hacia sus amigos, pero ambos observan el suelo con desconfianza en los ojos.

-Al menos se ha aclarado. –Comenta dulcemente Luna y todos alcanzan a ver una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Luna… -Comienza el rubio, pero no es capaz de terminar. La chica acaba de recoger sus cosas y abandonar la sala dando pequeños saltitos, cómo si realmente todo eso no hubiera ocurrido. Tras una severa mirada de Harry, éste también abandona la sala siguiendo a su amiga y Draco y Hermione quedan solos por primera vez. Están entrelazados, pero no se están abrazando. Finalmente Hermione se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Te juro que no lo sabía… te dije que no estaba segura, creía que era Luna. De verdad.

En su mirada se entrevé una súplica silenciosa y Draco la observa sin saber qué hacer. ¿A quién debe elegir?

-Por favor, dime que me crees. –Murmura Hermione cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar. Su voz se quiebra en cuanto intenta hablar y no pretende de ninguna manera convencerle de nada a base de lágrimas. Tal vez en algún momento de su vida pudo utilizar esas artes para conseguir cosas, pero no en ese momento, no ahí. No con él. ¿Cómo puede demostrarle que ella ya no es la misma? ¿Cómo enseñarle que ha cambiado?

Draco se debate realmente. Sus amigos deberían entenderlo. Él no puede vivir sin ella. No puede dejarla. No puede hacer como si en ese momento ella no le estuviera pidiendo que la crea, que deje opinar y juzgar a su corazón.

Tras unos segundos más de reflexión, Hermione baja la cabeza y camina hacia la puerta lentamente, sintiendo cómo a cada paso que da, su corazón se rompe un poco más.

La mente de Malfoy reacciona de pronto. Ella se va. Se está yendo delante de sus narices y él es tan estúpido de no moverse. ¿Va a perderla?

No.

-Te creo. –Esas dos palabras son capaces de detener a Hermione y en menos de dos segundos, ambos están abrazándose.

Draco busca sus labios desesperadamente y los besa tan ansioso como la primera vez. Su lengua juguetea primero con la de la chica y luego se entrelaza con ella, como si estuvieran bailando siguiendo una estricta coreografía marcada por ellos.

Ella se dirige a la pared y él sonríe con picardía mientras así profundiza el beso. Es como si tuviera que hacerlo a cada momento. Como si cada segundo que no la besara fueran horas sin respirar. La necesita completamente.

Se separa apenas unos milímetros y sus ojos se encuentran. Los de Hermione color avellana, los de Draco color hielo. No son iguales pero lo que transmiten es lo mismo, y allí, juntos, mirándose a los ojos, Draco se arma de valor y por primera vez en su vida lo dice:

-Te quiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wowwww! ¡Por fin!<br>Pero aún nos quedan inconvenientes, Luna y Harry ya no se fían de Hermione (Si se llegaron a fiar alguna vez)  
>No tengo más que decir que el próximo capítulo vendrá con sorpresa y que si me dejáis un review (son gratis!) me haréis muy feliz! <strong>_


	19. Juntos O Final O

_**Ay! ¿Qué decir? Aquí acaba todo… este es mi último capítulo y en fin, espero que os guste… os dejo leer ya!**_

* * *

><p><strong>XIX- Juntos.<strong>

No saben cómo, pero ambos han acabado en su habitación de Hufflepuff y en este momento, lo único que pueden hacer es besarse sin pensar en nada más.

¿Acaso hay algo más en lo que centrar sus pensamientos?

Draco recibe ansioso las caricias de Hermione y ésta a la vez cuenta cada uno de los besos que él deposita en sus labios tan placenteramente.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y un torbellino de imágenes y sentimientos se agrupan en los corazones de los dos chicos. ¿Quién podía decir que acabarían así, juntos?

Después de todas esas discusiones, todas las peleas todas esas miradas de odio… que poco a poco se convirtieron en miradas apasionadas y ahora… enamoradas.  
>Tras todo eso ahora sólo existen ellos.<p>

Hermione se siente ir lentamente. Se ha abandonado a los besos y las caricias de Draco y nunca se ha sentido tan viva ni tan feliz.

Los labios del rubio resbalan por su cuello, dejando pequeñas marquitas dónde antes estuvieron sus dientes y provocando pequeños escalofríos en la joven.

Tras un par de minutos sin haber variado la posición y sintiendo aún su propia piel de gallina al notar al chico junto a ella, una nueva idea se forma en su mente.

Draco no ha mencionado nada pero… por cómo se está comportando en ese momento parece que no busca sus besos… no solamente, quiere decir.

La idea de algo más en ese momento la paraliza un segundo y la sensación de la mano de Draco traspasando por primera vez la barrera de su ropa la tensan completamente.

Tras respirar un segundo y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para separar sus propios labios de los de él, la Slytherin consigue apartarse.

Draco la mira con confusión. ¿Ocurre algo? Una extraña sonrisa de disculpa se forma en el bello rostro de la joven y dicha sonrisa recorre a Draco como una cálida llama. ¡Joder, está enamorado de verdad! Sólo estando enamorado podría sentirse así con si quiera tenerla cerca.

-Es tarde, Draco.

La respuesta de la chica lo deja anonadado durante unos instantes. ¿Ya? Apenas hace unos minutos que han entrado en la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no… es sólo… estoy cansada, habrá que ir a cenar en un rato y quiero repasar un poco, los exámenes están…

No termina la frase, se miran a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? Si ocurre algo puedes…

La chica chasquea la lengua, molesta ante la insistencia del chico.

-Déjalo, tengo que irme. ¿Vale?

-¿Llegas tarde a alguna cita? –Pregunta bromeando, pero hay algo en sus ojos que parece pedir que desmienta esa idea enseguida.

-No quiero hacer esperar a Zabinni. ¿Lo entiendes, no? –El tono que utiliza es algo más duro del que pretendía y obviamente mucho más tosco del esperado por Draco.

La chica se levanta de la cama y Draco también, mirándola irasciblemente. Sólo hacen unos segundos desde que ha pensado que la quería para él y para siempre.  
>¿Ha ocurrido algo en esos momentos que él se halla perdido?<p>

-Es verdad. Cho Chang me estará esperando en el baño. –Replica con sorna a Hermione, que le da la espalda.

-¡Eso es un golpe bajo! –Exclama a la vez que se da la vuelta y clava sus ojos en su rubio.

-No creo que tan bajo como el tuyo… Y te recuerdo que aún no sé qué demonios fue lo que sucedió entre vosotros…

-Vamos, Malfoy. –interrumpe. –no me irás a representar una escenita sólo porque ahora no me apetece… -esconde la cabeza en un intento de que él no observe el cambio de tonalidad de su rostro. –En fin, porque no quiero hacerlo.

Draco intuye un extraño temblor en la voz de ella y a pesar del tono cortante de su pausada voz, se acerca a ella y toma su rostro entre sus manos haciendo caso omiso a su resistencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Le pregunta curiosamente y sin ningún tono de reproche en su voz, ignorando responder al comentario anterior.

Hermione enrojece aún más violentamente y esta vez no intenta ocultarlo, pero sigue mostrando ese orgullo de Slytherin que la caracteriza.

-A veces… los amigos tienen que saber ayudarse. –Le contesta llanamente mientras mira al suelo, como si estuviera distraída.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no hace ningún comentario en alusión a su escueta respuesta y con un último gesto, aún con sus mejillas rozando sus dedos; Draco se aproxima y deposita un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de separarse del todo.

-Vayamos a cenar.

* * *

><p>La cena ha sido definitivamente incómoda para Draco Malfoy. Ninguno de sus amigos le ha dirigido la palabra y se ha sentido distraído toda la hora, por lo que casi no ha tocado la comida, pero a pesar de su aparente distracción, ha observado claramente cómo Anna Vilder ha cenado sola, apartada de todo Gryffindor que no dejaban de lanzarle miradas recelosas y hacer sagaces comentarios sobre ella.<p>

En Gryffindor no se perdona a un traidor.

¿Es esa la razón por la que todos están tan fríos con él? ¿Lo consideran un traidor?

Seguramente no más de lo que él mismo se siente uno. Draco daría lo que fuera en ese instante para cambiar todos esos días de duda e ignorancia a Luna. Lo daría todo menos una cosa.

Sabe que si unas horas antes hubiera elegido a sus amigos en vez de a Hermione, ellos y todos lo apoyarían en ese momento.

¿Pero cómo? ¿De qué manera podría abandonar su felicidad?

Ellos son sus amigos. ¡Deberían entenderlo! Harry y Luna se levantan de sus sillas y Draco reacciona, yendo tras ellos.

-¡Harry! ¡Luna!

Harry ni se inmuta, orgulloso, pero Luna vacila y finalmente se gira y observa a Draco. Ante la mirada severa del niño que sobrevivió, Luna termina decantándose por volver sobre sus pasos y quedarse frente al rubio.

-¿Merece la pena? –Si no fuera por la voz suave y dulce que pronuncia las palabras, Draco ni siquiera sabría que han salido de los labios de su amiga. Se tensa al escuchar las palabras, pero al observar unos segundos a la chica y comprender que la frase no tiene ningún tono de despecho ni maldad acaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es una chica afortunada. –La rubia se gira pero Draco la detiene de nuevo.

-Si la conocierais, si de verdad supierais cómo es.

Harry aprieta la mandíbula a unos metros de él.

-Sabes que lo intenté, Draco. Quise confiar por primera vez… pero no ha salido bien y no quiero volver a intentarlo.

Luna se queda callada, pero el rubio está seguro de que comparte la misma opinión de Harry.

-No necesitas nuestra aprobación para seguir haciendo lo que haces.

-No, no la necesito. –Interrumpe Draco. –Pero la quiero. No soporto que me odiéis simplemente por el hecho de estar con alguien que no os agrada. Sólo ha sido un malentendido.

Harry va a hablar, pero Luna extiende la mano en señal de interrupción y mira a los ojos a Draco muy… ¿Sinceramente?

-No te odiamos. Sabes que no estamos de acuerdo pero nunca te vamos a odiar, Draco. Eres nuestro amigo y queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Lo mejor para mi es estar junto a ella. –Dictamina sobriamente.

-Entonces no hay más que decir.

Los dos amigos abandonan la sala dejando injustamente solo a Draco, que siente cómo una gran piedra baja por su garganta y se asienta en su estómago. Siente una rabia irracional hacia sus amigos. Si alguno de ellos estuviera saliendo con alguien, él lo apoyaría.

¿No apoyó a Harry cuando dijo haberse enamorado de una de las chicas del equipo de Ravenclaw? ¿No le ayudó en todo momento cuando rompieron?

No es justo.

Cabizbajo, el joven Malfoy abandona el comedor ignorando que Hermione lo sigue con los ojos tristes y tremendamente vacíos.

* * *

><p>La Slytherin aprieta los dientes para soportar el dolor en el antebrazo. Sólo faltan unos pasos para poder entrar al baño.<br>Pesadamente empuja la puerta e irrumpe en el lavabo respirando entrecortadamente. Está vacío, afortunadamente.

Con el terror dibujado en el rostro, se levanta la manga de la túnica lentamente.

Sabe lo que encontrará debajo, pero aun así no deja de sorprenderse al comprobar la oscura marca con forma de calavera que yace en su brazo.

Respira de nuevo intentando mantener la calma y cuando de nuevo vuelve a contemplar la marca, esta parece más tenue… menos oscura y por suerte… menos dolorosa.

Ya ha pasado. Al menos el dolor físico, pero en su mente las imágenes se agolpan.

Debería huir ahora que puede. ¿Pero sería eso justo para ella misma? ¿Y Draco?

La puerta se abre con un estruendo y Cho Chang entra en la sala. Al reconocer a Hermione se queda quieta un momento, dudando si entrar o volver a irse.  
>Finalmente vuelve a avanzar hacia delante y se acerca un poco más a Hermione que la contempla con expresión arrogante.<p>

-¿Qué tal, Granger? ¿Has superado la ruptura ya? ¿Quién será tu próxima víctima?

Desconfiadamente, Hermione mantiene su mirada.

-¿De qué hablas, Cho? Me parece que el rechazo te sienta mal… comienzas a desvariar…

-El sangre sucia… ¿No ha escogido finalmente a sus amigos antes que a su nueva novia?

No pasan tres segundos hasta que Cho está siendo apuntada con la varita de Hermione, de la cual comienzan a salir chispas al igual que de sus ojos.

-Si vuelves a llamarle eso te juro que…

-¿Sangre sucia? Qué raro, Hermioni… -comenta Chang con voz empalagosa. –Creía que antes era tu adjetivo favorito… Especialmente a la hora de referirte a él.

Hermione se tiene que tragar sus palabras y tras bajar la cabeza y guardar la varita, finalmente una débil risa escapa de su garganta.

Cho la mira desconcertada hasta que finalmente Granger alza la cabeza y sus ojos destellan odio. Un odio que sólo puede ser sentido por un Slytherin.

-Harías bien buscando a alguien que te aguante ahora que al menos eres… agraciada, o si no, no pasaran muchos años hasta que todos se den cuenta de que estás podrida por dentro.

Cuando Hermione se retira ante la mirada atónita de Cho no puede evitar sentir una corriente de satisfacción, pero ésta se ve ensombrecida cuando ya en la puerta, su antigua amiga se dirige a ella:

-¿Es eso lo que has hecho tú? Él también se dará cuenta pronto de que no eres ninguna santa.

* * *

><p>Dos horas han pasado muertas sobre Hermione desde la conversación con Cho y por fin, por fin va a encontrarse con la única persona con la que desea estar en ese momento.<p>

La joven se encuentra sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de la habitación de Hufflepuff y mientras espera a que esa puerta se abra y él entre por ella no cesa de experimentar imágenes en su mente. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que ha vivido hasta que ya era tarde. El pesimismo flota en su corazón, pero finalmente y para ella misma, sonríe.

Ha hecho la elección correcta.

Él es la elección correcta.

La puerta se abre y un chico rubio y alto entra en la sala. Mira a la joven, la cual ya le está esperando y un nerviosismo increíble se adueña de su corazón. De sus corazones.

Hermione recuerda cada palabra, cada gesto que él le ha dedicado. Y eso hace que lentamente sonría y se dirija hacia él para entrelazarse en sus brazos.

Lo siente tan cercano y a la vez, no sabe por qué es como si ya no estuvieran juntos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Draco al observar que Hermione se aferra a él tan fuertemente y cuando la mira hubiera jurado ver unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Pero tras un nuevo vistazo, ya no hay nada.

Ella guarda silencio y tras unos instantes lo besa. El chico le devuelve el beso, confuso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –Le pregunta tras conseguir separarse un poco de ella.

-Bésame. –le suplica volviendo a unirse a él con tanta fuerza que caen en la cama.

Draco no vuelve a intentar preguntar nada, sino que sigue la orden de la chica y se dedica a disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedan con ella. Falta muy poco para que su estancia en Hogwarts acabe y entonces…

-Hermione.

La chica abandona el cuello del chico para mirarlo. No quiere hablar. Sólo quiere sentirlo ahí.

-¿Quéee…? –Murmura.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando acabemos el curso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé… supongo que me da igual.

Draco se incorpora un poco y la mira a los ojos.

-¿Y si nos escapamos? Tú y yo, juntos para siempre.

-Estás loco. –Comenta Hermione sonriendo al imaginarse la escena. Él no sabe todo lo que daría por irse con él. Pero no es tan fácil.

-¿No quieres?

-Claro que sí. Pero… ¿Para siempre? ¿Te parece que nos aguantaríamos tanto el uno al otro? –Apoya su mano en el pecho del chico, sin dejar relucir que el tema la está afectando.

-Siempre que sintamos que no nos soportamos, podemos dejar de hablar y pasar a la práctica.

Sonriendo pícaramente, el chico se apoya sobre la chica y los besos comienzan otra vez, pero esta vez más intensamente. Esta vez con un nuevo propósito.

Hermione siente los suaves dedos de Draco deslizarse por su camiseta, pero esta vez no opone resistencia y sigue besándolo con pasión.

Dios… se siente tan bien estar con él. Cómo si todo se relevara a un segundo plano, cómo si no hubiera nadie más en Hogwarts, en el mundo que no fuera ellos. ¿Alguna vez había sentido eso por alguien?

Draco la acaricia frenéticamente. Es curioso pero a pesar de tenerla en esos momentos entre sus brazos, no puede deshacerse del pensamiento de que ella va a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Sus abrazos intentan retenerla a su lado. Le parece tan estúpidamente etérea en ese momento…

Pero ella no se irá. ¿No? –Sus ojos chocolate no revelan ninguna emoción, como de costumbre. La fija solidez de sus ojos parece especialmente impuesta para que él no pueda leer nada. Pero su corazón latiendo ante la cercanía del chico lo tranquilizan. ¿No esperaría transformar a la gran Princesa de Slytherin en un osito de peluche tan fácilmente, no?

De momento se conforma con tenerla para él y poder saborear todas esas exquisitas sensaciones que ella le provoca y que realmente acaba de descubrir.

El chico se deja llevar una vez más y saborea sus labios a la vez que introduce su mano derecha en la camiseta de Hermione. Toca su sujetador y se dispone a desabrocharlo por fin cuando… de pronto siente que ella se ha quedado quieta.  
>Sobresaltado, el chico se aparta de pronto. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?<p>

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta con voz ronca.

-Nada. –Niega Hermione, pero se aparta de Draco y se queda sentada en la cama, mirando al lado opuesto a donde él se encuentra.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Nada. No has hecho nada… pero sé por dónde ibas…

-¿Por dónde iba de qué? -Hermione enrojece violentamente y Draco sonríe al observar su cara de enfado. –Ah… Bueno… no creo que tenga nada de malo, nos queremos… ¿No es natural?

Nos queremos… Hermione no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa a pesar de seguir aparentemente enfada. Es verdad. Ella lo ama por encima de todo lo racional e irracional y por increíble que parezca después de tantos años de dolor, él también a ella.

-Es que… -sus mejillas arden cuando alza la cabeza con gesto de superioridad, como toda una Granger. –Ahora no me apetece. No es el momento.

Draco entorna los ojos, extrañado.

-Anda dime… ¿Qué pasa?

Draco se propone averiguar el porqué de la negativa de la chica, ahora más por diversión que por otro motivo y la curiosidad le pica en la nariz.

Granger rehúye su mirada todo lo posible. Está siendo humillante y lo peor es que sabe que no tardará en llegar a la conclusión correcta.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Vamos ni que fueras… -La frase se queda congelada en su boca antes de poder terminar la frase. Así que eso es lo que pasa. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que la chica se pone rígida cada vez que siente que él quiere algo más que besos.

-¿Te sorprendes de algo, Malfoy? –Hermione rompe el silencio con una pregunta cínica. Se siente realmente estúpida al tener que admitir su virginidad. Normalmente es un tema que decide evitar, que cada uno piense lo que quiera sobre ella.

-Pensaba que tú…

-Ya sé, querías que ambos fuéramos desvirgados a la vez ahora mismo. ¿No?

Draco contiene una sonrisa. Está enfadada y es la primera vez que aprecia cuánto le gusta ella en ese estado.

-Tienes razón, es justo lo que pretendía. –Se acerca a ella y observa sus ojos infundiéndole sus pensamientos. –Me encanta cuando te comportas como una niña…

Ella frunce el ceño ante el comentario y empuja a Draco hasta tumbarlo de nuevo.

-¿Insinúas que hay alguna relación entre mi comportamiento y mi virginidad? Perdona por no haberla regalado al primer chico que pasaba y por ser, al parecer, bastante más madura y responsable de lo que tú piensas… Pero la verdad es que ahora que lo dices, seguro que si voy a mi sala común algún chico me ayuda a perder…

No logra terminar la frase porque los labios de Draco ya están ahí, besándola con fiereza.

-Los chicos que no sean yo, tienen prohibida la mirada a _mi _territorio personal.

-¿Territorio? –Se separa de él, habiéndose disipado su enfado. –Relájate. Si yo soy tu territorio eso quiere decir que admites ser de mi propiedad.

-Completamente.

Un nuevo beso y ambos se tumban de nuevo.

-Por cierto… ¿A cuántas chicas tendré que… aleccionar… por haber abusado de mis préstamos?

La sonrisa pícara vuelve a aparecer tan naturalmente en los labios de Draco que Hermione siente que su pecho se expande para poder guardar debidamente tanta felicidad repentina provocada por él. Por su mera existencia ya se siente afortunada.

-A… Stephanie Johnson… a Niruna Gonder… a…

-A Harry Potter. –Le interrumpe ella acariciando su cabello.

-Harry nunca quiso nada serio, no merece la pena. Está olvidado.

Ambos se ríen a la vez.

-Estoy segura de que te estás inventando a esas chicas. O al menos lo espero por su bien.

-¿De qué manera vas a aleccionarlas?

Hermione se queda en silencio mirando a los ojos de Draco y cuando éste se dispone a repetirle la pregunta para sacarla de su ensoñación, ni siquiera le da tiempo a pronunciar la primera palabra porque ella ya está exponiendo las suyas:

-Te amo, Draco.

La respiración del chico comienza a hacerse algo más pesada y siente la magia fluir por su interior, como si quisiera hacer corazoncitos flotantes para celebrar las palabras de ella, lo cual resultaría seriamente cursi.

-Ya lo sabía.

Ante la mueca de disgusto de la chica, él sólo puede fundir sus labios con los de ella y desear que con sólo eso, la muchacha pueda olvidar todo lo malo que le ha pasado en la vida, y ser feliz. Ser feliz con él, dure lo que dure y pase lo que pase. Pero siempre y cuando continúen juntos.

-No hace falta que hagamos nada. Dormiré igual de bien sólo con saber que tú estás aquí conmigo. Juntos.

Hermione se acomoda junto a él.

-Espero que eso no se lo digas a todas las chicas.

-Tú eres especial, Hermione.

-Ey, eso es lo que les digo yo y siempre se lo creen. Tú también eres especial, Draco.

Unas simples carcajadas y Hermione aprieta su pequeño cuerpo al de Draco, deseando poder sentirse segura hasta dentro de unas horas al menos. Olvidando todo, su familia, sus "amigos", la marca punzando en su antebrazo. Olvidándolo todo menos a él y queriéndole, queriéndole como nunca ha querido a nadie.

-Juntos. –Piensan los dos a la vez.

* * *

><p>El apuesto Slytherin recuerda la conversación que unas horas antes ha tenido con ella y le da una patada a la madera de su cama, sin importarle despertar a los demás inútiles de su habitación.<p>

Hermione siempre ha sido especialmente cabezota, pero desde que se enamoró del sangre sucia Malfoy esa cabezonería ha aumentado hasta anteponer a todo su mundo la felicidad de Draco.

Lo han discutido durante casi una hora. ¿Qué debería hacer Hermione? ¿Irse? ¿Quedarse?  
>¿Seguir amando a Draco? Pero finalmente la solución ha surgido para pesar de ambos.<p>

Eso no lo puede cambiar nadie aunque ese momento Blaise lo daría todo por hacerlo. Por quedarse con ella.

Siente las sienes palpitar de dolor. Ha bebido demasiado y el hidromiel comienza incluso a hacer estragos en su conciencia, alterándola. ¿Pero cómo si no soportarlo?

Hermione daba demasiadas razones para irse y él las daba para que se quedara.

Hermione decía que el señor tenebroso la necesitaba, que no podía decepcionar a su familia y lo que en el fondo estaba queriendo decir era que no quería joderle más la vida a Malfoy. Bastante había tenido ya con quitarle a sus amigos y estaba convencida de que cuando ella se fuera, ellos volverían con él.

Pues menudos amigos de mierda, eso es lo que opinaba Blaise.

Ante todas esas razones, él respondía que faltaba poco para el fin del curso y que si se enteraban de lo que pretendía al escaparse y ponerse a las órdenes de Voldemort, acabaría sus días en Azkaban. ¡Incluso había argumentado que le jodería el corazón a Malfoy! Cuando en realidad quería decir que se lo jodería a él…

¿Había hecho bien negando sus sentimientos ese día? ¿Había hecho bien entregándole a Malfoy, la chica en bandeja? ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

Es increíble pero él, Blaise Zabinni, un Slytherin de diecisiete años y con aptitudes para futuro mortífago… está casi orgulloso de ver a Hermione feliz con Draco Malfoy.

¡La chica a la que quiere con un maldito sangre sucia!

Pero es lo que ella quiere, así que…

Blaise respira y se acerca a la ventana. Son las cinco de la mañana y en su interior desea con todas sus fuerzas que no lo haga, que se quede con su sangre sucia y no se exponga al peligro… que se mantenga a salvo.

Pero tras distinguir una figura plateada surcando la noche, sabe que sus ruegos son en vano.

* * *

><p>Apenas unos minutos antes, Hermione se deshace del fuerte abrazo de Draco y su corazón se fisura al observar cómo él se aferra a ella.<p>

Por un segundo decide echarse atrás, pero no, esa no es la solución. Afrontará sus problemas como la adulta que ya es.

No sucumbe a tocar por última vez el rostro de Draco, pero sí a observarlo de nuevo. Grabando su rostro en su conciencia y rezando porque vuelvan a encontrarse cuanto antes.

-Volveremos a vernos, te lo juro. –Susurra demasiado bajo para oírse ella misma.

Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y su corazón se fisura un poco más cuando con un papel, escribe a vuela pluma:

_Ha sido divertido, Malfoy._  
><em>Hasta pronto.<em>

Sí. Es lo mejor, que él piense que todo fue un divertimiento de instituto. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverá a verlo? Podrán pasar incluso años. Es mejor que él no piense en ella en ese tiempo, pero ojalá que no la olvide. Por Merlín… ¡No me olvides, Draco! Es lo que grita su corazón.

Como último detalle para al menos asegurarse que lo verá de nuevo, Hermione abre el famoso armario y saca la Saeta Plateada de él.

El mayor tesoro de Draco Malfoy, robado por una Slytherin. Sí, eso le enfadará muchísimo, pero le dará al menos una excusa ya que en algún momento tendrá que devolvérsela. Las escobas pertenecen a sus magos, algo parecido a las varitas pero con más hostilidad por parte de la escoba al cambiar de dueño.

Acaricia la bonita Saeta recordando los tiernos y a la vez incómodos momentos que vivió con él volando… ¿Acaso va a pasarse cada minuto que no esté con Draco pensando en él?

Abre la puertecita del balcón y silenciosamente dirige su más sentida mirada al chico que aún duerme en la cama. En su cama. Recorre sus rasgos angulosos y adultos, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, su cabello extendido en la almohada, rodeando el óvalo de su pálido rostro… Los labios oscuros y finos. Su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a sus tranquilas respiraciones mientras piensa que ella continúa junto a él…

Aparta la mirada sin poder soportarlo un segundo más. Está a sólo un segundo de volver y acurrucarse junto a él, pero no puede hacerlo.

Se sube en la escoba y con el corazón definitivamente roto comienza a volar.

La Princesa de Slytherin se pierde en la noche con la firme promesa de volver. De volver a él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trágico final… Bueno, pues así ha acabado mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado y emocionado al igual que me ha pasado a mí mientras la escribía.<br>Muchas muchísimas gracias a todas y todos aquellos que me habéis seguido, de cerca, de lejos… Un gran saludo a todos y como he ido prometiendo una sorpresa, aquí os la dejo:**_

_**Es muy muy muy probable que haga una segunda parte, por lo que esta historia no acaba así y estos dos personajes a los que ya supongo que todos hemos cogido cariño, volverán a encontrarse en una nueva historia que aún no tiene fecha de publicación… no me atrevo a establecer ningún período de tiempo así que tendréis que seguirme un poquito la pista ^^**_

_**Escribiré a partir de ahora algunos one-shoots y es probable que algún short-fic.**_

_**Acabando aquí todo, no me queda más que despedirme y desearos a todos, suerte y ganas. Ganas de escribir y enganchar a alguien a alguna historia como me ha pasado a mí con La Cuna de los Herederos. **_

_**Habéis sido un público estupendo .**_


End file.
